Love Somebody
by Recovering4life
Summary: After a drunken night encounter leaves struggling Nurse Isobel Soren pregnant, she must gather her own strength to continue on after Chase decides that he'd rather go to Chicago to try and salvage his failing marriage with Cameron. But when Chase gets a wake up call, can he prove to Isobel that he's exactly what she needs and wants? Chase/OC (A). House/OC (B). Over 45,000 views!
1. One: Glitter In The Air

EDITED 11/17/2012**  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone for wanting me to post my next story. Updates on this story may be slower because I have A Sacred Life to post on but my rule of thumb is regardless of my updating schedule if there is at least ten reviews for a chapter I update with another one ASAP. This is kind of after Cameron leaves Chase, just go with it. I promise more will be revealed. Everyone's so impatient for info like now! **

**Blurb:**_ When a one night encounter with Robert Chase leaves struggling Nurse Isobel Soren pregnant, she must gather her own strength to continue on after Chase decides that he'd rather go back to Chicago to try and salvage his failing marriage with Cameron. With the help of Taub, Thirteen, Foreman, Cuddy and even House, Isobel learns the true meaning sacrifice as she struggles to cope with everyday life without Chase and the child he left behind. Will Chase return in time to realize that all that matters in the end is the precious moments you have and the ones you choose to spend it with are far more important than chasing after someone's love? _

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Glitter In The Air<br>**

_"…It's only half past the point of no return  
>The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn<br>The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase  
>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_  
><em>Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone<em>  
><em>Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?<em>  
><em>Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?<em>

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_  
><em>The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run<em>  
><em>The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames<em>  
><em>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_There you are, sitting in the garden_  
><em>Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar<em>  
><em>You called me sugar<em>

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_  
><em>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight<em>  
><em>Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself<em>  
><em>Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight."<em>

_~ "Glitter in the Air" – Pink_

_**Friday…October 10…**_

Isobel Soren watched in mild amusement as Doctor Robert Chase flirted with the new nurse on the floor named Kelly. She snorted as Kelly twirled her hair on a finger.

"Someone's not happy," Jenna said passing Isobel, "Sorry but he's not available. Rumor was that he's getting back together with his wife Doctor Cameron. But you know how oncology is, always late on their gossip."

"I heard about that," Isobel said, "Do you think she realizes how many women he's slept with since their divorce?"

"I have no idea but even I wouldn't touch him. Probably has all kinds of STDs. He slept with all the skanky nurses that includes Trisha in Pediatrics. He did the whole ER department too after his wife left." Jenna said writing on a chart and looked at Isobel, "So sorry we all can't get the cute ones. I have Roger and that's enough for me."

Isobel laughed, "Yes. Roger is such a sweet soul for such an old cat."

"Would you ever sleep with Robert Chase?" Jenna asked.

"That would never happen because I'm not his type nor would I ever find myself in any situation that would lead to sex happening. Don't you have work to do?"

Jenna smiled and walked away, "You never know."

"Bye Jenna," Isobel said firmly as she looked down at the chart. Another chart hit the counter and she smiled.

"Nurse," Foreman said amused.

Isobel looked up at Foreman and chuckled, "Doctor?"

It was their game, act like they didn't like each other when they really did. Foreman had helped her a few years back with getting her younger brother, Erik Soren, a stable job and had given him the 'man-up-and-don't-be-a-dirt-bag' speech. After having raised the hell raising kid by herself, Isobel was relieved that he was turning into the responsible young man she knew he was. Erik had even moved out of her tiny one bedroom apartment and had his own apartment, could pay his bills and everything.

After having met Foreman, Erik had taken inspiration from the man and had decided to take his advice and do something productive with his life. He was currently in his final year of school for being a math teacher and had his heart set on helping young kids who were just like him growing up, troubled by violence and in trouble with the law.

"Can you get Mrs. Simpson two sixty milligram tablets of Tylenol for a head ache and make sure that her discharge papers are ready to go?"

Isobel nodded, "Yep. Is that it?"

Foreman nodded as his beeper went off, "Yeah. Tell Erik I said hello when you see him next."

She nodded and watched Foreman shake his head, "It's House. I'll see you later Isobel. We still on for drink tonight? There's a group of us going to a local bar."

Isobel nodded, "I'll go home and change then meet you up there. What time?"

"Nine-thirty at the Dirty Cowboy," Foreman called down the hall.

She shook her head, "What a strange name for a bar."

Looking back at Kelly, she bit the inside of her lip in an effort to resist telling the younger woman about all the notches on his bed pole. Instead she looked at Chase whose beeper was going off and a surge of courage filled her as she stared him down.

"I think you're needed by Doctor House. You should let Kelly get back to work Doctor Chase and quit stringing her on," Isobel commented while grabbing the young woman's elbow, "Kelly can you go get Mrs. Simpson two Tylenol for a head ache?"

Kelly nodded meekly and gave Chase one last smile.

The minute she was gone Isobel turned to Chase with a frown, "I get that you're a good looking man. God's gift to women and can flirt your way into anyone's pants but it's Kelly's first week and she knows nothing about your…history with the nursing staff. I'm warning right now stay away from the nurses on the floor. Now go because House paged you."

Chase stood there for a moment shocked that the normally quiet Isobel Soren would talk to him like that. He gave her a charming smile expecting her to cave to him and apologize but when she just crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, he frowned.

Women liked him because he was good looking and good in bed. What was wrong with him that even Isobel, quiet and sweet, didn't fall for his charming smile?

"I'll see you around Isobel. Have a nice day." Chase said taking the small daisy that he'd picked out side in the courtyard for Kelly out of his pocket and offering it to Isobel.

She stared at the flower for a moment before taking it, "Thank you Doctor Chase. Now go before House comes and raises all holy hell down here. I'm not cleaning up a mess of tongue depressors again."

Chase smiled and left feeling like he'd accomplished something after all. Isobel Soren was a pretty woman with dark rich chocolate colored hair that fell down her back in perfect ringlets and beautiful blue eyes. Her body was curvaceous with a tiny waist that had perfectly rounded hips in an hour glass shape with long legs that Chase would bet money on were toned like an athletes'. Her breast weren't too big or too small from the way they looked under her scrubs and her neck was long with her perfect posture. He silently wondered if the shy and normally quite woman was a hell cat in bed. She seemed like the kind of woman who knew exactly what she wanted and went for it when it came to sex. Seducing her could be fun.

* * *

><p>She stared at herself in the mirror and shook her head. The tight fitting jeans made her feel a little uncomfortable but it would have to do. She wore a white tank top with a small star pendent. Isobel left her hair down and wore minimal make up. A part of her didn't want to go. A small voice inside of her said it was a bad idea. But another part of her whispered that she had promised Foreman that she'd go. Grabbing her leather jacket, Isobel took one last look in the mirror.<p>

"Well Odin, do I look presentable?" Isobel asked looking at the Swedish Vallhund. The small dog that sat on the bed cocked its head to the side.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She grabbed her purse and keys. With one last look at the small dog on the bed she left the room and the apartment. She hailed a cab outside her apartment and left for the bar across town. It was a silent forty-five minute drive to the bar and Isobel arrived close to nine-thirty. She spotted Foreman standing next to a black Lexus chatting with the driver. He waved to her and she walked over to join him.

Isobel was surprised to Robert Chase seated in the driver's seat. He was dressed in a casual pair of jeans with a gray t-shirt and leather coat. She could smell the aftershave he had on and her stomach did a flip.

"I didn't know you'd be here Isobel," Chase said with a smile, "You look nice."

Nice. Not pretty or beautiful. Nice.

"Thank you Doctor Chase." She said with a small smile while chastising herself inside that she cared about the adjective he used to describe her. So he said she looked nice instead of saying she looked pretty. Who cared and why did it matter?

"Please don't call me Doctor. Chase is fine for the night." He replied, "I'll go park Foreman and be in. You guys go get a booth or table."

"I didn't know Chase was coming." Isobel commented to Foreman as they entered the crowed bar.

"Originally he wasn't going to make it but he had a change of plans." Foreman said as they waited for the hostess to seat them, "Wilson is coming along with some date and I think that Taub will be here with his wife."

Isobel nodded and spotted the hostess.

"How many?" she asked with a smile.

"Seven." Foreman replied and they followed the hostess to a booth.

* * *

><p>Chase laughed again as Wilson told a story about his childhood. He sat next to Isobel who was smiling and laughing at Wilson's story also. He was only on his second beer but from the divorce proceedings with Cameron to the stress at work, Chase was grateful for the carefree feeling he was having at the moment.<p>

Above the smell of alcohol he could smell Isobel's perfume. It smelt like some kind flower and raspberries. It wasn't overbearing but she wore the perfect amount for it to just tease. He wondered if she had it behind her ears and on the curve of her neck. Did she wear it on her wrists too?

When Cameron wore perfume it was just a spray on her shirt, nothing else and the smell wore off long before it should. But for the past three hours he'd been pleasantly enveloped in Isobel's perfume. He'd never really realized just how beautiful she really was beneath her physical appearance.

Her laughter sounded like bells ringing in the summer at noon and her eyes shown with an untold mystery that Chase wanted to unravel. He wanted to know all her hopes, dreams, and ambitions of the world. Alright, maybe the alcohol was talking at this point but he still wanted her physically. He had no doubt about that.

"I should be getting home." Isobel said to Foreman and the table.

There was a voice of protests but Foreman interjected for Isobel saying had worked a double shift the day before and was probably exhausted. She grabbed her purse from the floor and turned to Chase who stood offering to help her put her leather jacket on.

"I'll give you a lift home." Chase offered and Isobel smiled gratefully. It'd save her money on the taxi fare. Her car had needed new breaks for the upcoming winter and getting it fixed hadn't been an option, it'd been a requirement.

"Thanks. I live across town. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal," Chase said putting his own coat on, "I have a surgery at seven am tomorrow so I have to get go too. It's not a big deal."

They waved good bye to everyone and attempted to fight the crowd that had appeared out of thin air in the past fifteen minutes. Isobel instinctively grabbed his hand as an obnoxious drunk man stumbled and nearly knocked her over. Chase grabbed her by the waist as a second guy leapt on the first guy and started punching him. He kept her glued to his side as people started swarming around them wanting to see the fight. Chase used his body to push a path through the crowd to the door. The cool air of the October evening hit her in the face and it felt nice.

"Thanks for saving me from falling. That would have been really embarrassing," Isobel said as Chase hit the unlock button on his car keys and the tail lights of his Lexus lit up.

"You're welcome. It wouldn't have been good if your face was bruise in a bar fight. How would you explain that to Cuddy?" Chase said shrugging, "You look nice and s bruise would screw that up."

Isobel just stopped and looked at him from over the top of the car.

"You did that again."

"Did what?" Chase asked confused. He looked over at Isobel whose breasts looked tantalizing against the white tank top. He found himself trying to figure out what kind of bra she was wearing. An overwhelming feeling of wanting to cup them and feel the weight of them in his palms took over as he valiantly tried not to stare.

"Nice. That's all you've called me this evening. 'Isobel you look nice.', 'Isobel how nice of you.' Isobel isn't that nice.' I'm not attractive or even pretty?'" she said mocking his Australian accent, "You told both Wilson's date and Taub's wife they looked beautiful but I'm only nice?"

Chase walked around the car. He could see she looked nervous at how close he was to her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the hair covering her ear.

"I think you're a gorgeous woman and all I've been thinking about this evening was how much I want to take you home and kiss you," Chase whispered in her ear.

Isobel looked at him wide eyed and licked her lips.

"And judging by your body language, you want me to," Chase continued enjoying shocking her, "You want me to take you back to your apartment and jump you. You want me to kiss you everywhere and pound into you hard until you're seeing stars. Don't you Isobel?"

Isobel knew that it was true; she'd be a big fat liar if she told him that she hadn't considered sleeping with him. He was an attractive man and to deny some attraction would have been somehow wrong. She gulped and could smell his cologne again. His body was close to her and she could feel the heat from him in the fall air. How drunk was she that she was actually considering sleeping with Doctor Robert Chase the most whorish doctor at PPTH? The truth was that she'd only had two beers just like him.

A part of her was screaming at her to just get a cab home while another half said go for it. When was the last time she'd had sex? College? Freshman year of college?

"Your apartments closer I'd bet. Mine's a forty-five minute drive away," Isobel said as Chase placed a kiss on her jaw.

"Good. Mine's a fifteen minute drive away," Chase replied opening the car door for Isobel.

She climbed in and put her seat belt on. A fizzing feeling filled her in excitement as she realized the pleasure she'd be experiencing soon. Chase slid in next to her and the Lexus purred to life. He backed out carefully and pulled away from the bar. The ride to Chase's place was full of sexual tension as he caressed her inner thigh for most of the drive. Isobel had had to focus on keeping herself breathing evenly and not reaching over.

Chase pulled to up to the curb of an elegant looking townhouse and shut off the car. He squeezed her thigh gently and smiled, "We're here."

The moment Chase set foot in the Townhouse he could sense a shift in Isobel, like she was rethinking sleeping with him. He gently slid the coat off her shoulders and arms taking it with him to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

He returned finding her looking at pictures on the wall of various places he'd been.

"That picture was taken in Madrid." Chase said walking up behind her and resting his hand on her hip, "I'd gone skydiving with a group of friends from school."

Isobel took the offered wine glass and sipped it.

"That one is from London where I went with my friend Nick." Chase said pointing to another picture on the wall. She turned her head to look at the picture he pointed to. She smiled as she felt his lips brush against the back of her neck as he pushed her hair to the side.

"What were you doing in London?" she asked feeling his hand slip to the front of her body and slid beneath her tank top. He touched the smooth and soft skin of her lower abdomen and Isobel closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her neck.

"We were visiting just to see the attractions," Chase murmured kissing down to the junction where her neck and shoulder joined. He placed his wine glass down on the bookshelf by him and took hers before she dropped it. She turned to look at him and bit her bottom lip.

"Pretty lips shouldn't be abused by biting them," Chase said as his hand came up to cup her neck. He lowered his head to her and their lips met. His arm wrapped around Isobel's waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her harder.

Isobel couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this excited about sex. His hands dropped and grasped her hips and his finger slipped beneath the waistband of her jeans. His thumbs rested against her skin as he popped the button and tugged the zipper down.

Chase pulled back breathing hard, "Maybe it's time to go upstairs."

Nodding, she felt him take her hand and quickly move down the hall and up the stairs. She barely had time to look around her surroundings before Chase's lips were back on hers. God, she hadn't kissed been like he kissed her in months. She gave a little moan of contentment in the back of her throat, and wrapped her arms round his neck as he walked them back to the bed.

Chase tilted his head to deepen the kiss and they shifted again to find a new angle of exploration. She was warm, soft and wonderful against him, and he gave into her. Carefully he brought his hands down her neck, sliding them over her shoulders and down her sides before wrapping around her waist. Her shirt was so thin that he could feel the warmth of her skin underneath and every curve… and he wanted more.

Isobel gasped as her arms fell from around his neck. His lips brushed along the column of her neck. The places where Chase's lips tongue and teeth met her skin, bolts of heat shot through her body. She could feel tingling all through her body. The desire to touch him and be closer to him was becoming overwhelming and she wanted their clothing off. She wanted to feel his warm skin against hers and explore his body.

He eased himself back and took his shirt off. Isobel saw her opportunity and smiled. She gently pushed Chase back so that he fell back on the bed. Taking off her pants, Isobel tossed them down next to his shirt while she moved over him and straddled his hips. Leaning down and kissing him, she moaned feeling his hands on her. His hands travel up her spine making her shiver. She could feel his large warm hand caressing her back and hips. Her heart fluttered as his hands moved back up and slid under her shirt. Isobel's lips never left his as his fingertips pushed the tank top higher and higher. Isobel leaned back and helped him take the shirt of the rest of the way. He moistened his lips, "Black lace. I knew it."

He tugged the bra straps down her shoulders. Chase undid the clasp and his eyes darkened as the straps skimmed down. He looked at her bare body and she felt the flame of desire become hotter.

"Sure you did," Isobel said pulling the bra down. She tossed it aside and nearly shrieked as Chase flipped them over. His lips met her with a fiery passion. Her hands ran over the broad plains of his chest before delving into his hair. Chase's hands began to roam, around her hips and down with the gentlest squeeze…up and down her slender sides, across her taunt tummy then up. His fingers grazed lightly over her breasts before sliding down and firmly round her waist once more.

Isobel lost herself in his touch as his fingers traced patterns all over her body. His hands skimmed over her breasts and she tore her mouth away from his to gasp in pleasure. His gentle touch that was all too brief as his hands quickly returned to her hips but she desperately wanted more. They both knew that. She tipped her head away and pressed open mouthed kisses to his jawline, arching her back so that her breast brushed against his chest. Every single thing about her and that she was doing was driving him wild.

His lips were parted as he heaved in steadying breaths, before he succumbed and pulled her lips fiercely back to his. He sat up with her and pulled the blankets off the back of the bed. His lips never left hers and his hands returned to her warm and trembling body under his touch.

She returned his passionate kiss for several moments but it was still not enough sedate the burning fire inside she broke from him again. It had been too long and she wanted all of him… Leaned back, Isobel pulled him down on top of her. To Chase it was like was adding gasoline to a fire and he couldn't stop himself.

Her hands slipped down his chest to his jeans and she tugged at the belt. Quickly undoing it, Chase moaned at the feeling of her hands pushing his pants down over his hips. A nearly cripplingly strong wave of arousal washed over him. He gasped rubbing himself against the inside of her thigh.

Her eyes flickered over his body taking in the tantalizing fair hairs, the outline of his chest and finally resting on his exposed throat. Biting her bottom lip, Isobel returned his grin. She raised her lips to his neck and pressed kisses to his skin. Her nails trailed over his lower back sensually and in her eyes flickered something that Chase had never seen before and challenged him.

Chase couldn't bear it anymore.

He leaned forwards and kissed her in a kiss that was slow, deep, unhurried and he relishing the taste of her soft lips. His hands traveled down over her skin as he traced back the path he had taken before. Over her hips, down and then up her sides, over her breasts but more firmly this time. He kept kissing her. It was become more and more deep and desperate with each passing moment.

She returned his kisses that were more and more open and demanding until they were hardly kisses at all and she began to tremble in his arms. Heat was growing and spreading through her body with each kiss, touch...

Isobel's skin was soft and warm as his hands brushed against her breasts, the smooth curve of her hip, stroking and teasing every part of her until he could practically feel her begging for him under his fingertips. She was kissing him with such passionate abandon that the world was fading out from around him.

Her hands gripped and stroked his back, shoulders and neck with need. There was a fine sheen of sweat on Chase's skin now and still her hands could not touch him enough. Just as Chase's hands seemed unable to stop touching her. Her breasts tingled as he caressed them and an ache was developing deep within her that felt familiar yet so much stronger than anything she had experienced previously with anyone else. She was more aware of it than ever and her desire for him was overwhelming. She _needed_ him.

Hooking one arm round his neck, Chase pulled back for their kisses and she opened her eyes to see his bluish-green ones staring back. Flushed face, her eyes rested helplessly on his lips. Her thumb brushed over it with short, jerky movements that matched her breath. He stared at her for a moment. His eyes wild and dark reflecting the same need that she had.

Chase licked his lips - she was too beautiful…so beautiful and he needed her desperately.

She leaned back on her elbows and pressed a deep, heated kiss to his lips as she felt more and more of his body cover hers. She had spread her legs and welcomed him into the cradle of her hips and he gladly accepted. Chase moaned against her lips and with her help, kicked off his pants and underwear leaving him entirely naked over her.

He dragged his lips away. His heart was racing as she reached for his hand and laid his palm flat on her stomach. With gentle pressure she slid his hand up the center of her chest… up further, tipping his fingers over her chin to her mouth, where she caught the pad of his index finger between her lips before letting go and guiding his hand down again. Letting them go tantalizingly over her breasts and down. Chase could feel her let go as her body trembled beneath his touch. He was barely able breathe as his hand skimmed across her hip, as his other entwined with her fingers tightly. She was the one holding onto him with a need to never let go.

He ran his hand down her thigh, squeezing gently…back up the inside of her thigh. He hooked his thumbs in the side of her matching panties and tugged them down throwing them away.

Her skin was so warm...

His breath hissed involuntarily as he reached the top of her inner thigh and his fingers slid tentatively into the warmth he found. Isobel's heart only pounded more as he ran his hand over her body. She needed and wanted him as she squeezed her eyes tightly together. She felt his hand, was aware of him pressing against her so intimately that she cried out his name.

He watched her eyes snapped open and she stared at him open mouthed. There were no possible words. Her reaction sent shock waves of need through him. It all washed over him as he bent his head and kissed her fiercely, pushing her back into the pillows. His fingers remained on her and in her. Testing and exploring as she squirmed and clenched under him moaning his name and voicing her pleasure as he relished in her warmth.

It was not enough…

His hands started to roam over her again and it was still not enough to satisfy him. His body was burning with a need he wanted to _know_ her. He dragged his lips from hers and continued his study with his mouth. His tongue slid across her skin as he kissed her and sucked her. He grazed his teeth so lightly over her. Lingering on her breasts, then down, down over her hips, along her lean thighs...

His lips took the same path as his hand had taken before. He kissed and licked up, up, easing her thighs farther apart with his hands as he went...

For a brief second he paused, lifting his eyes to hers before he gave in and allowed his tongue to flick lightly across her.

Isobel no longer tried to have any control over anything and gave in to him. Wave after wave of pure pleasure rolled through her leaving her rigid and shaking under him. She clutched at the blanket and released it in her hands over and over again. Her breath came in little gasps and pants.

It was as though they were somehow separate from everything else in time.

They weren't anything except a man and a woman sharing in the most basic acts of that two people could ever share. Isobel closed her eyes and everything else faded...

He felt her trembling underneath him as a primal instinct within him took over. His lips and tongue scorched over the soft warmth between her legs and shifting closer, he sought greater access. His mouth opened as he tasted her like she was the sweetest fruit he'd ever had. He clutched at her hip with one hand as she jerked against his mouth crying out his name.

It still wasn't enough...

His fingers grazed along her thigh again before delved into her warmth. Probing and stroking her in time with his lips, he heard her.

"Chase!" she cried, gasping out his shoulders as a spasm shot through her as she arched up. He was under her, over her, in her, around her.

As her body bucked and jerked ever more from her orgasm, he held onto her hip as his fingers and tongue continued to work upon her. She shudders again and again until she collapsed back spent.

Eventually he felt her calm and relax, and he pressed several slow, languid kisses to her lower tummy. Feeling a little spent him-self from the exertion, Chase slipped his fingers out of her and, his shoulders shaking with shallow breaths, he kissed his way back up her body with an increasing hunger. He became aware more and more of his own arousal, so strong it was almost painful. He reached her lips and kissed her deeply resting his weight onto her and then raised his head. His eyes glittered with a dark hunger; his lips were parted as he gazed in to her eyes.

Isobel slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him back down to her lips. Shifting under him, she hooked her leg over his hip and pulled him towards her. A deep groan was the only response Chase could muster.

He ached for her, yearned for her, a longing deep within him that could only be satisfied by her. At every point their bare skin touched, thrills of fire seemed to burn them both with anticipation. Still kissing her deeply and leaning on his elbows, Chase instinctively positioned himself over her and, agonizingly slowly, eased his hips down and towards her until he was completely encompassed by her. The sensation sent bolts of sharp desire jolting through him from head to toe and he moaned into her mouth.

He settled within her - relishing the feel of her wet warmth for a blissful moment- before he began to shift, slowly, over and over, drawing his torturous pleasure out. He tucked his face into her neck, clenching his teeth and screwing his eyes shut as waves of sensation flooded over him, drowning out the world around him. There was only her and him…them… in the most thrilling union.

As he slid inside her, she let out an almost continuous moan of fulfillment from the very back of her throat. She move with him while her fingers played in his hair on the back of his neck but it was not long before his slow, deep rhythm began to raise prickly desire in her once again. Her hands tightened in his short hair a moment before she slowly moved them down his muscular back, running them over his sides and hips, relishing the feel of him hot and slick against her body before he shifted and slipped himself even further within her. Isobel moaned his name as she felt the effects. She began to move against him even more, rising to meet him with increasing desire.

Every sense was alive and pulsing and prickling. He could hear his name on her lips, feel her hot, wet tightness around him, her nails digging into his back, and smell the intoxicating mix of sweat and _her_...

Gasping as her hips jerked against him, the sharp pleasure it bore, he raised his head sharply to meet her dark eyes. He stared at her wantonly, hungrily, holding her gaze as he pushed deeper within her.

"Isobel..." he trailed into a low grunt, thrusting hard against her, "Oh, God, Isobel..."

He rocked against her, with more fervor, intensity, more desperate need as he felt her nails scratch his spine. It was a pleasurable pain.

She could feel him letting go above her and it inspired a similar freedom in her. She wrapped her legs fully round him, constantly aching for even more closeness. Instinctively she knew what it took to encourage him and she responded desperately to each thrust, her own pleasure mounting as she did so. His chant of her name only increased the depth of her passion. Suddenly, even this was not enough and she leaned up, capturing his words and lips with hers in a bruising and possessive kiss. As another wave of heat poured over her, she dug her nails into his back and pressed her eyes tremblingly closed.

Every sensation flooded his perception. It felt as though he were drowning. Her legs were tight around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, and it was so unbearably wonderful...

Every breath tore from his chest in a ragged grunt of passion, building in intensity along with his movements. He curled his arms under her shoulders and gripped them tightly, hanging onto her almost for dear life as he thrust himself into her. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest.

Her heart beating faster and faster in time with his and she was so tight around him...

Suddenly it was too much…

Stars burst behind his eyes and wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as he fell apart over her, in her, against her. He cried out, the raw sound muffled into her neck, hips slamming into her over and over as he lost control.

Enclosed in his arms, she could hardly tell where she left off and he began. Isobel's own release hit hard and she cried out as her nails dug in deeper to his back. It soon became too intense, so sharp a sensation he was forced to slow…

Shaking, he thrust leisurely once or twice more, gasping and jerking with each movement, before he finally collapsed slightly to her side. His shoulders heaved up and down as he gasped for air and she rocked back and forth with him eventually falling back again.

Isobel's legs remained rigidly clasped round him aching with the effort as she jerked several more times and her eyes remained closed. Her heavy breaths fell hot upon his cheek. Chase could feel her chest rise and fall under his own. His throat felt thick and tight, his limbs heavy, his senses shrouded as through a thick blanket.

It was wonderful.

Occasional shudders flitted through him, causing his breath to catch still as the last vestiges of the heady pleasure faded and cooled. Eventually, he pushed up slightly onto his elbows – still so aware of her body so completely encompassing him – and gazed at her flushed cheeks, the faint sheen of sweat making her shin look ethereal from the lights pouring in from the window. He raised a hand and brushed the damp strands of hair from her face. His lips parted as if to speak, but no words came yet. Isobel remained still for a long time as her breathing slowed. Eventually she unclasped her aching legs and slowly moved them down his body. His hand brushed across her cheek and she opened her eyes, meeting his blue ones.

Trembling still, Chase pressed a warm, tender kiss to her cheek before he move to get up. She felt overwhelmed by the lost sensation she felt and turned on her side. She watched him walk to the master bathroom and open the glass door to the shower. Pulling a pillow close to, she rested her head against it. Exhaustion hit her as she realized that she hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. Blinking tiredly, she watched Chase walk back in and pull the sheets over her. He pulled the curtains shut and returned to the shower as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Isobel woke up feeling like her body had been well used. Last night had been wonderful. His lips, hands, tongue-<p>

Reality came crashing into her as she realized that she'd slept with Robert Chase. Sitting up in bed Isobel she blinked at the raising and looked over her shoulder. Chase's side that he'd been sleeping on was empty. Shame filled her as she realized she'd succumbed to the same thing all those other women had with Chase's charm. Oh he was a good lover, of that she could agree but she didn't want to be there. Quietly climbing out of bed, Isobel grabbed her bra and tank-top but couldn't find her underwear. She suppressed the urge to scream out in frustration after five minutes of silently looking for her underwear. Throwing her jeans without underwear was different but Isobel did it and tip toed to the door. She'd have to do the walk of shame home. Taking a look in the mirror downstairs in his hallway, Isobel cringed seeing how tangled her normally perfect curls had become. Grabbing her things, she quickly left Chase's townhouse trying to let go of any feelings of regret.

She hailed a cab and returned home. Regret and shame filled again at full force her as she rode home.

Nothing like a good dose of old fashioned Catholic guilt.

A one night stand was something she'd never done before and didn't plan on doing ever again. She was raised better than this and Thank God both her parents were dead so they wouldn't have to witness their daughter's behavior.

Erik was seated at her kitchen table when she walked in to her apartment an hour later.

"Care to explain to your baby brother why his older sister didn't come home last night?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, you survived with all your appendages attached, right? Leave a review and let me know what you think!<strong>_

_**Up next on In The Moonlight: **__Erik reveals just what he was doing in Isobel's apartment, Chase makes an inappropriate comment, Cuddy gives Isobel a promotion…er…demotion depending on how one looks at it and Cameron is back for...someone… _

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

EDITED 11/17/2012


	2. Two: We Are Broken

EDITED 11/17/2012

**Here's the second chapter! Thanks for everyone who left a review. For those two reviewers who left reviews concerned about how this story was listed, House plays a major part in this story. Be patient, he'll be here soon.**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: We Are Broken<strong>

_"...Keep me safe inside_  
><em>Your arms like towers<em>  
><em>Tower over me, yeah<em>

_'Cause we are broken_  
><em>What must we do to restore<em>  
><em>Our innocence?<em>  
><em>And oh, the promise we adored<em>  
><em>Give us life again<em>  
><em>'Cause we just wanna be whole<em>

_Lock the doors_  
><em>'Cause I'd like to capture this voice<em>  
><em>It came to me tonight<em>  
><em>So everyone will have a choice<em>

_And under red lights_  
><em>I'll show myself it wasn't forged<em>  
><em>We're at war, we live like this<em>

_Keep me safe inside_  
><em>Your arms like towers<em>  
><em>Tower over me<em>

_'Cause we are broken_  
><em>What must we do to restore<em>  
><em>Our innocence?<em>  
><em>And oh, the promise we adored<em>  
><em>Give us life again<em>  
><em>'Cause we just wanna be whole<em>

_Tower over me_  
><em>Tower over me<em>  
><em>And I'll take the truth at any cost..."<em>

_~ "We are Broken" -Paramore_

_**Saturday...October 11...**_

"I don't think it's any of your business Erik," Isobel snapped at her brother angrily.

Erik held up his hands, "I get it. I was just curious."

"What'd you do? Raid my fridge in your stake out of my apartment?" Isobel asked yanking open the cabinet door looking for cereal.

"I came to tell you it's my last semester of school and I found a job here in Princeton for the coming year till I graduate. I'm selling baby stuff at that Boutique on Fifth Avenue. The manager said that with my good looks I'll attract lots of customers. She called me high dose sex on legs for pregnant women," Erik said with a chuckle.

Isobel nearly snorted the milk she'd had from the cereal out her nose, "It's good to know that you're worth something in the world."

Erik chuckled at her joke, "I was coming by to drop off money Isobel earlier."

The mood in the room shifted and she sighed, "Erik you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do. You're my only sister and I was a rotten apple to you when you were struggling in school and stressed out as a first year nurse." He said handing her an envelope full of money, "You paid quite a bit for all the properties I damaged not to mention bails and other expenses I caused you. Take the money. I'm trying to make amends Isobel."

Instead of taking the money, Isobel walked around the island and hugged her giant of a brother. It brought tears to her eyes that he was willing to pay back money that she'd had to use to fix his problems.

"You're here Erik. You're not in prison or running with some violent friends or hurting anyone. You're here. I'm so sure Mama and Papa would be proud of you for turning your life around. I don't need your money to fix it. I have you and you've become an outstanding member of society. Helping those in need and caring about others. Evening paying your taxes on time, those are more than enough rewards then you paying me back in money," Isobel said into his neck as tears came to her eyes, "I love you."

Erik hugged her back tightly and kissed her head, "I love you too Is. But I'm still leaving it in the drawer where all the rest of the cash I've left you over time is."

Isobel laughed and they both knew that it'd continue to sit there and never be touched by either of them. Erik stood and opened the small drawer of the desk in the small living room and put the envelope with all the rest of the white unopened envelopes stacked neatly. Closing it, Erik ran his fingers lightly over the desk top.

"How many times did we sit in the kitchen watching Papa write his articles on this desk?" Erik asked lightly with a soft smile at the memory.

"Too many to count," Isobel said, "It seems like just yesterday."

Fredrik and Greta Soren had come to America from Sweden when they were newlyweds and had lived in Princeton, New Jersey for their whole lives until seven years earlier when Isobel had been twenty and Erik had been fifteen. On a Sunday afternoon drive, Fredrik and Greta's car had been hit by a runaway semi-truck and they had both died on impact. At twenty, Isobel had been left to take care of her younger brother who in an attempt to deal with their parent's death had acted out. He'd joined the gangs at school and had begun to shoplift and steal things. Constantly in trouble with the law, it was a late night for call from the police informing her that her brother had been arrested for the fifth time that Eric Foreman had stepped up and offered to help a distraught Isobel. Foreman had gone down to the jail and had talked to Erik, helped him to understand how badly he was hurting himself and those around him. That night that Foreman insisted he spend in jail had changed Erik for the better. When Isobel had gone to pick him up the next day at noon, he'd hugged his sister and had apologized for the first time for everything.

"I have to be going." Erik said, "I told a woman I'd met her up for coffee."

Isobel raised her eyebrows, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Jen and she's in a book club I've been attending," Erik supplied with a smile.

"I assume book club is now slang for I've been picking up women while pretending to read a book and pour my heart out to them?" Isobel asked.

"We've been reading Memoirs a Geisha," Erik replied, "Relax. I have my copy."

He held up a well-worn book that had a book mark.

"I'm impressed."

"I love you too Isobel," He said kissing her cheek.

He left and Isobel was left to stew in her own self-disgust at her behavior with Chase the night before. Odin barked for food and Isobel stood to get some for him trying to figure out how she'd ever look Robert Chase in the eyes again.

* * *

><p>Monday was turning into 'hide and seek' for Isobel. It seemed everywhere she went Robert Chase was. From the cafeteria to the clinic where she'd agreed to cover a shift for the regular nurse there and couldn't avoid him for the afternoon.<p>

"Is Mr. Van Jacobs in exam room two?" Chase asked trying to make her look up at him while he handed her a chart.

"He should be. I just told him to wait there for you ten minutes ago Doctor." Isobel replied desperately trying not to look up.

"Alright," Chase said preparing to move away, "Oh, Isobel?"

She was forced to look up at him and felt herself become nervous, "Yes?"

"I found your panties under the sheets Saturday night when I went to go make the bed. I was thinking if you want them back all you have to do is stop by my house to get them. It might be better than me bringing them to work," Chase said with a wink, "I've always been a fan of lace briefs. They're sexy."

Isobel blushed and turned away quickly.

Chase knew he'd hit a nerve with his inappropriate comment. It wasn't until during the exam of Mr. Van Jacobs' infected ear that Chase realized that Isobel had probably never had a one night stand. Sure, she was a hell cat in bed like he predicted but it didn't stop the fact that she probably felt shame and regret in having sex with him when they barely knew each other.

She'd been extremely tight and Chase suddenly hoped that she hadn't been a virgin. He wasn't in the business of deflowering virgins. He left that job to people who really loved each other and were waiting for 'the one'. No, Chase liked women who knew what to do in bed and Isobel obviously knew what to do in bed. Giving Mr. Van Jacobs a prescription for an antibiotic for his ear, Chase walked out to the nurse's station preparing to apologize to Isobel for being vulgar and rude but found she was gone. He looked at Jenna who scowled at him.

"What did you say to her?" She snapped savagely at him.

Chase put his hands up in surrender, "I don't-"

"She asked if I could cover for her and Isobel never asks for someone to cover for her. Don't be an insensitive prick Chase! Your next patient is in exam room one." Jenna said slamming the chart down in front of him and pleasantly smiled at the other patient waiting in line to be helped. Chase sighed feeling like an ass for the first time in a long time as he took the chart.

* * *

><p>Isobel avoided him for the next three weeks like the plague and didn't want to see him for any reason unless someone was dying. Literally. She went to work, slept and worked some more. Standing in the grocery store looking at the ice cream freezer trying to decide between rocky road, mint chocolate chip and vanilla, Isobel shook her head and turned away. She wasn't in the mood to eat. She hadn't had an appetite since she'd slept with Chase. Not to mention the nausea she'd been feeling since earlier that week or the fact that her breast ached unbearably.<p>

She couldn't forgive herself for what she'd done. All she could think about was how stupid she'd been to drink and let the alcohol impair her choices that night. Walking to the front of the store, Isobel stood in line behind an elderly woman and waited.

"I didn't know you liked macadamia nut cookies."

Isobel closed her and resisted the groan of frustration at the sound of an Australian voice. Turning around she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you care what exactly I'm craving this week. Are you staking me now?"

Chase chuckled as she put her cookie on the belt, "I figured that I'd stop and buy a bottle of wine for dinner. I didn't plan on running into you."

Isobel snorted bitterly, "Right, more inappropriate comments to make about my underwear?"

He paused and looked at her. Rubbing the back of his neck, Chase exhaled.

"I'm sorry about that comment. It was juvenile and uncalled for." He said putting his bottle of wine on the counter with her cookies.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I insinuated that you were stalking me," Isobel said after a few seconds of debating whether or not Chase was sincere.

The cashier smiled at them, "Is this together?"

"Yes." Chase answered before Isobel could reply to her.

Turning to her, he smiled with charm.

"Don't worry. I've got it."

She was too shocked to protest as the bagger bagged her item and handed it to her with a friendly smile and Chase paid. It was only when they stepped out into the early evening wind that Isobel finally snapped out of her trance.

"Please don't do this," she said looking at Chase with shame.

"Do what?"

"This…being nice thing that you're doing. It was a mistake to sleep with you and I don't need you to keep reminding me of what a huge mistake it was. I barely know you and I shared the most intimate parts of myself emotionally and physically. Please stop trying to manipulate me into doing something more with you."

Isobel didn't give him a chance to say anything as she quickly walked away to her car. Chase's apology confused her and it bothered her. She'd forgiven him without thought.

Maybe that was her biggest flaw as a person. Quick to forgive others for their failings but couldn't forgive herself for her own mistakes. She was her biggest bully at the end of the day. She could forgive Chase for his comment and Erik for all the trouble he'd caused but Isobel couldn't forgive herself for sleeping with Chase or feeling like a failure as a person.

Climbing into her old car, Isobel left feeling more ashamed of her behavior than ever before.

* * *

><p>"Isobel, could I see you in my office in twenty minutes?" Cuddy asked at the nurse's station the next morning as Isobel filled out a chart. She nodded suddenly nervous that she'd done something wrong and watched Doctor Cuddy walk away.<p>

"You look like you're about to go to a shooting squad," Jenna commented lightly looking at her friend, "You alright? You've been off all day."

Shaking her head, Isobel sighed, "No I've just been tired and my breast ache that wonderful friend well all get is probably coming. Cuddy wants to see about something in her office."

"Can you call House? Tell him it wasn't the wine," Foreman yelled at them as the team came running past them with Thirteen on top of the patient giving chest compressions.

Amused, Isobel dialed House.

"Someone had better be dying," he answered grumpily.

"Afternoon to you too Doctor House," Isobel said evenly, "Doctor Foreman just rushed past here doing CPR on your patient and I was told to call you and say that it wasn't the wine."

"Damn. Alright, I'm in the middle of Prescription Passions. Call Foreman back and tell him to try Vodka."

"Doctor Hou-"

House had hung up and Isobel looked in disgust at the receiver.

"I heard the whole thing. Go to Cuddy. I'll call Foreman and give him House's cryptic message," Jenna said giving her a gentle push out of the way.

Isobel nodded and walked down the hallway to the elevators. She arrived at Cuddy's office and knocked.

"You wanted to see me Doctor Cuddy?"

Cuddy stood up and motioned for Isobel to sit down across from her, "Yes. I want to re assign you to a different job post Isobel. You'd be working for Doctor House doing different things for the department like paperwork, filing, assisting in procedures and things of that nature. I need you to do it because if someone doesn't do it, it will never get done and you know how to do all the things that need to be done."

She resisted the wince that she wanted to make.

House.

Not how she wanted to spend her days.

"This really isn't an option is it?"

"Nope," Cuddy said, "You start the end of November. You can go now."

* * *

><p>Chase sat on his couch watching the sports channel recap of the previous football game that had been on and took another swig of the beer he was drinking. Following Isobel to the grocery store hadn't been his most brilliant plan ever, but he'd at least gotten to apologize to her. It cleared his conscious a little bit.<p>

It'd been almost five weeks since he'd slept with her and she'd been avoiding him after everything that had happened. Chase hadn't really needed to pick anything up, he just wanted to get her into a corner where she couldn't run away and was forced to talk to him. Buying the cookies for her had been his power play and it'd failed epically. She was still mad at him and at herself. He began to question why he even cared. She'd been a distraction from the pain that he was experiencing as Allison, his wife, walked out of his life. He missed his wife and wanted her back. He wanted Cameron. Maybe that's why he was so concerned with Isobel. She reminded him of Cameron, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

A knocking at the door drew him out of his muse. Standing up and walking to the door, Chase was surprised to see Cameron standing on outside looking nervous.

"Hi," she said nervously twisting her fingers.

"Hi."

They stared at each other before Chase felt his manners kick in, "Come on in, can I get you anything to drink?"

He took Cameron's coat and watched as she looked around their old townhouse.

"You haven't really changed anything," she commented wrapping her arms around herself.

Chase rubbed the back of his neck, "I just haven't had any time. Not to be rude but why aren't you in Chicago."

Cameron shifted again nervously, "Can't I come see you?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You're divorcing me. Why come see me?"

"I was hoping that you and I could talk."

"About?"

"I know that everyone makes mistakes. Some are bigger than others but I was hoping that we could just stop all this and maybe try over. You could come to Chicago and we could try and rebuild our li-"

Cameron never got a chance to finish her statement as Chase kissed her.

He pulled back from the kiss breathing heavy, "Are you sure?"

Cameron nodded with tears in her eyes, "I miss you and I do love you. Come back with me. I know how corny I must sound but I need you."

Chase nodded and kissed Cameron again lowering her to the couch. Though she put the brakes on anything sexual, they talked for a long time about everything in their lives and made plans for the future together. She told him about a job opening at the hospital where she worked and Chase promised to apply first thing in the morning. They talked about renting out the townhouse, moving Chase to Chicago, where they would live. Everything that significant and insignificant was discussed.

It was close to four am when they finally stumbled up to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Isobel yawned for what felt like the tenth time that hour.<p>

"Sleepy?" Foreman joked sitting at the nurse's station with her in the ER.

"Yes. Are you here because of Cuddy?"

Foreman nodded, "This is my punishment."

"Join the club."

She yawned again and Foreman passed her his cup of coffee, "Caffeine?"

She'd been feeling exhausted lately and it didn't surprise her with all the extra shifts she'd been working. Yesterday she'd woken up feeling nausea and the smell of the coffee wasn't helping. Isobel pushed the cup back to Foreman who raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"I'm gonna go get some more coffee. You want some? I can't believe how late it is already," Foreman said standing.

Isobel stopped pushing the cup and looked up.

Late...

Her period was late.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on In the Moonlight: **__Isobel gets the shock of her life, Erik throws a fit, Chase learns a piece of news that rocks his world, House rips Cuddy a new one when he learns about his staff and Chase gives Cuddy big news._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

EDITED 11/17/2012


	3. Three: When You Love Someone Like That

EDITED 11/17/2012

**Hey Everyone! Thanks to those who left reviews! I'm so sorry for the wait and I will try to update as often as I can now that my laptop is working. I hope you all enjoy! I'm beginning to realize that I keep making Chase out to be an ass...lol! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry! **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: When You Love Someone Like That<strong>

"_I think it was me, it must of been me,  
>I guess I did something wrong.<br>I tried too hard, wanted too much,  
>I guess that's why he's gone.<br>I lost my pride, I fought and cried.  
>I felt like a little kid.<br>What's wrong with me?  
>I still can't believe, I did the things I did.<em>

_I couldn't change him, he was gonna break my heart._  
><em>I saw it coming, yeah, I knew it from the start. But,<em>

_When you love (when you love)_  
><em>When you love someone like that, when you give what you can't take back.<em>  
><em>When you love (when you love)<em>  
><em>With all your heart and soul, it's so hard to let it go.<em>  
><em>When you love someone like that.<em>  
><em>Yea, when you love someone like that…"<em>

_~ "When You Love Someone Like That" - Leanne Rimes and Reba McEntire _

_**Two weeks later…Thursday…November 20… **_

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Isobel nearly fell off the table when Doctor Hansen who had been examining her spoke.

"What?"

"The lab results came in and you're pregnant."

She swallowed hard and the room began to spin a little, "Are you sure?"

"I did the panel twice Isobel. You're defiantly pregnant. When did your last period end?"

Still trying to process the information, Isobel fell back on the examining table and was struggling to breath. Her chest felt tight and she could think straight.

Pregnant!

She was going to have a baby with Robert Chase of all people!

Hansen helped her to sit up again and listened to her breathing while murmuring for her to take deep breaths.

"Relax Isobel. Just breath," he said softly, "This is a huge shock and I'm sorry I didn't realize that you didn't know before."

She nodded and continued breathing like he coached. She felt tears coming on and tried to fight them back down realizing exactly what consequences her actions had. Hansen sat down in front of her and held her hands. The elderly man smiled gently at her, "I've known you since before you were born Isobel now tell me what happened and why this was so shocking that you almost had a full on panic attack."

"I slept with this Doctor from work." She said tearfully and once she started she couldn't stop and told Hansen everything. From the offer of a ride home to the comment Chase had made about her panties to the grocery store incident to the symptoms and Foreman asking her if she was pregnant and her shaking off his concerns saying that nothing was wrong. She told him about how she realized she'd missed her period and had freaked out about it. It felt freeing to talk to him about her problem and she took a deep breath after feeling like she just cleansed her soul.

"Well you've certainly had a lot on your plate," Hansen chuckled, "Why don't we start with the basics? When did your last period end?"

"September twenty-sixth," Isobel replied.

Hansen let go of one of hands and grabbed an instrument used to measure the duration on a pregnancy and adjusted the dates.

"You said September twenty-sixth so that puts your due-date on July third," Hansen said with a chuckle, "Fourth of July baby it seems."

Isobel couldn't help the watery smile that came to her face, "That's close to my papa's birthday."

Hansen laughed, "I'd forgotten about that. As of right now you're about eight weeks along. You still have options Isobel if you don't-"

"You know I couldn't do that Doctor Hansen."

He nodded and looked at her sadly, "The father isn't involved is he Isobel? From your story it sounded like he isn't with you. Maybe termination is-"

"I know he isn't but it's my baby. I couldn't do that," Isobel said firmly, "I have to tell him don't I? The father…"

"That's a good place to start. Maybe telling Erik too…"

* * *

><p>"You're pregnant?" Erik yelped loudly as Isobel washed the pan in the sink.<p>

"You don't have to yell," Isobel said softly.

"How could you be so stupid to get pregnant Isobel?" Erik demand, "What are you going to do? Go beg the father for money? I certainly can't see you raising a baby in this little shit hole of an apartment."

Erik's words stung. She was hoping for some understanding not full out hostility.

"Are you even dating this guy? Or did you just pick up this random ass-hole up on the street?"

"Erik-"

"What would our mother think? My God! She raised you better!"

Weeks of stress that had been building up finally made Isobel snapped, "That's rich coming from Mr. Juvenile Delinquent!"

Erik threw his hands up in the air, "Can't you at least get rid of it?"

At his words Isobel burst into tears, "Just go, Erik!"

She yanked the door open to her tiny apartment and looked at her brother, "Please. I don't need you to tell me I messed up. I know that already. Get out."

He looked at her shook his head. Walking up to his sister, the young man hugged her tightly and closed the door. She started crying again unable to hold back the whirlwind of emotions coursing through her. Erik helped her to sit down on the couch and gave her a tissue.

"I'm sorry for being a brute Isobel," he said softly.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for call you a juvenile delinquent."

Erik chuckled, "I am one though."

"It isn't fair that I threw it back in your face like that."

He rubbed her back, "You forgive to easily Isobel. You let people take and take from you without ever asking for something back. That's why I'm mad. This man took advantage of you."

"He didn't I was just as much a participant-"

"You're defending the guy who got you pregnant. Can't you ever just be rightfully angry at someone? I practically want to punch this guy's face in," Erik said with a groan.

"He has a nice face please don't do that," Isobel whispered.

"Have you told him yet?"

She shook her head, "No. What do I say?"

"Just tell him the truth." Erik said gently, "And soon."

* * *

><p>She stood on Chase's doorstep and took a deep breath. She'd been scared to talk to him for the past three days but when Erik made the comment of telling him soon rather than later, it'd prompted Isobel to act. She realized Erik was right. Just yesterday she'd noted that her bra had fit differently and her body was already making small changes for the life growing inside her.<p>

Bringing her hand up, Isobel rang the doorbell. She clutched her umbrella tighter in the cold rain as she heard movement from behind the door. Chase stood in the door way wearing dress pants and a dark grey sweater. Her hormones took a leap off the high dive and Isobel silently begged God that her cheeks weren't blushing.

"Isobel? What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

She gulped realizing she couldn't back out of this. No matter how uncomfortable she felt, she had to do this. Chase had a right to know that he was going to be a father.

"Do you mind if I come in to talk to you? It's kind of down pouring," She said trying not to let her teeth chatter from the cold.

"Sure. I have a few minutes," Chase said quietly stepping aside.

Isobel collapsed her umbrella and stepped into the small foray and waited for Chase to shut the door.

"I'm sorry for showing up so unexpectedly but I needed to talk to you," Isobel started nervously. She twisted her hands nervously and looked at Chase, "I don't know if you remember that…night but something happened that night that affects us both."

Chase stuck his hands in his pocket and cocked his head to the side, "Isobel you're not making sense."

"I'm pregnant," she said softly and Chase thought he misheard.

"Did you say that you're pregnant?"

Isobel nodded, "Eight weeks."

Chase exhaled hard and sat down on the steps trying to take in what Isobel had told him, "How?"

"I assume you're a doctor and you're familiar with procreation," she said, "I was thinking that maybe you could come with me to the next appointment if you wanted to. I know that this wasn't at all planned but maybe we could at least make it work somehow even if we aren't-"

"I can't do this," Chase blurted out interrupting her, "I'm sorry Isobel but I can't be involved. I'm going back to Chicago at the end of the month with Allison and your baby just…I love Cameron and this is a new start for us. A baby would be disastrous for our marriage. I can't be in your life or its life."

It felt like the world was smashing around her. Chase was abandoning her after knowing for less than a minute. Trying not to choke on her own voice, Isobel swallowed hard, "You're saying you want no part of your son or daughter's life. You don't want to know them or for you to even know who you are?"

Chase paused and looked down at the floor, "I guess I am."

She looked away from him and saw the boxes that were packed in the living room. Her nails dug into the palm of her hands. The pain was nothing compared to the pain in her heart that she felt for her unborn baby.

He or she would be fatherless. The world was unfair in Isobel's eyes. Taking a deep breath, she wiped away a tear as she looked down at her hands.

"So that's it then? You run off to Chicago like nothing happened-"

The front door opened and Cameron walked in carrying a bag full of groceries.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Am I interrupting?" Cameron asked looking between Isobel and Chase. He stood up quickly and took the bag from Cameron and kissed her cheek.

"Not at all," Isobel said politely, "Doctor Chase was just telling me what I needed to do about some of his patients before he leaves for Chicago. I was on my way home and thought I'd stop by to get the information."

"Please call me Cameron," she said offering a hand out for Isobel to shake, "Do you and Robert work together?"

"Yes. I work on various patients with him," Isobel replied. She kept telling herself to hold it together. She wasn't mean enough to destroy Chase's marriage by announcing that she was pregnant but it was painful to watch Cameron stand next to Chase and know that she'd have what Isobel couldn't. They all stood there for an awkward minute before Isobel spoke up again.

"I should be going. It was good to see you Doctor Chase, Doctor Cameron," she said with a small smile at them both, "I'll let myself out. Have a good night."

Chase opened the door for her and Isobel stepped out into the rain. She couldn't even bring herself to say something to him as she hurried down the steps of the townhouse. Her heart was breaking and as she walked in the rain. The forgotten umbrella would have kept her dry but she didn't want to turn back. It'd be too painful to go and have to ask for anything more. Besides, the rain hid her tears from the people she walked by on the side walk.

"Isobel!"

The calling of her name startled her and she turned around to see Erik walking out of a restaurant with an umbrella. He walked over to her and held it over them both.

"Didn't go well did it?"

Isobel tried to hold back her tears and hugged herself, "He's going back to Chicago with his wife. Apparently they're getting back together and we don't fit in his life."

Erik exhaled and wrapped an arm around Isobel's shoulders, "Come on let's get you home before you get sick."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do Chase?" Cuddy asked him looking at his letter of resignation.<p>

Chase nodded, "I want to be with Cameron and she's given me a second chance. Going back to Chicago with her is a shot at a new life and a second chance. Thank you for letting the Chief of Surgery Doctor Cuddy but I've already accepted another position. I'm giving my two weeks' notice today."

"There's nothing I can do that will change your mind? A pay raise, better parking or less clinic time?" Cuddy asked with an arched brow.

Chase shook his head, "No Doctor Cuddy."

She sighed, "I'm sorry to see you go Chase. Good luck at your new position and good luck with Cameron. If anyone deserves happiness it's you two."

Cuddy gave him a friendly hand shake and a hug as House burst into the office.

"You hired me a nurse!" he shouted.

Cuddy rolled her eyes as Isobel walked in quietly behind House.

"Isobel is there to make sure your paperwork gets done and help you with insurance and things like that. Things you don't do," Cuddy said like she was talking to a five year old.

"Says the woman who works so much that she's up to her ears in paperwork," House yelled back, "You need her more than I do!"

Chase slipped over to stand next to a tired looking Isobel as Cuddy and House had an all-out war. He never got the chance to finish talking to her when Cameron showed up and he had things that he needed to tell her. He looked down at her with interest. She stood still in light pink scrubs that were tied in the back with a perfect bow. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she wore a charm bracelet on her left wrist. He could smell the perfume that she'd been wearing at the bar the night they'd slept together and he couldn't help but notice that she looked pretty with the small pearl stud earring in and her hair pulled back in a bun.

"I don't need a nurse. Nurses are idiots anyway!" House yelled again looking at an amused Cuddy.

"I've already assigned her to your department so you're stuck with her."

House rolled his eyes, "At least you picked a hot one. Her ass puts yours to shame. Not to mention her hips are so amazing that Bar Refaeli would be jealous of those puppies!"

Isobel blushed at House's works and looked down. Chase silently agreed with House though. She did have fantastic hips and her ass was perfect. Hell he knew that first hand. House turned to leave but stopped at the door turning back to Cuddy he smirked.

"This is your ploy to get me to do clinic duty," he said pointing at her, "You're good. Send Isobel to do my charting so you get what you want both ways. Sorry honey but it isn't happening."

House left slamming the door behind him and the three of them stood in silence for a moment.

"You can go you two. Isobel, I still expect you to show up for work on Monday at House's department," Cuddy said sitting down in her chair.

They both nodded and left. Stepping out into the clinic, Isobel walked away leaving Chase standing by himself. He exhaled hard and watched her away following House to the elevators. Just as she reached it, House closed the doors with a smirk. House had done it multiple times before to people but this time it got under his skin that he'd just leave Isobel like that. Stepping out of the clinic, Chase approached her and stood next to her as they both waited for an elevator to show up.

"So how do you feel?" Chase asked looking sideways at Isobel.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her feet, "Pretend like you care. We both know you were in Cuddy's office handing in your resignation. You already made your intentions clear. You want nothing to do with me or the baby so please don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

The elevator dinged and they both stepped in.

Standing in silence, Chase realized he didn't even know if Isobel was taking care of herself properly. Asking would probably piss her off but Chase couldn't help himself.

"Did the Doctor give you a full work up and everything to make sure you're both alright?"

The elevator dinged again and more people stepped onto it. Forced to stand next to each other in the corner, Isobel shut her eyes.

"Yes to your question and before you ask another my due date is July second."

The elevator stopped again and Isobel moved to get off. She didn't say goodbye or anything to him and Chase found he missed hearing her polite goodbyes. The elevator door closed and he looked up to the ceiling solidifying the date in his head.

July Second.

His mother's birthday was July second also.

Chase's phone started ringing and he fished it out of his pocket. Seeing Cameron's number on the screen he smiled.

"Hi," he said happy to hear her voice.

"Hey, I was just calling to see how everything went with Cuddy."

"It went good. She accepted my resignation and is alright with my going," he said.

"That's good…"

Cameron trailed off and there was an awkward silence between them.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Chase asked finally breaking the silence.

"Five o'clock at Marie's Café?"

"Yeah I'll see you then," Chase said hanging up the phone feeling unsatisfied with the conversation he'd had with Cameron.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on In the Moonlight: **__Isobel starts working with House and his team, Chase settles in Chicago with Cameron, House takes some less then savory shots at Cuddy, Wilson becomes a confident of someone._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

EDITED 11/17/2012


	4. Four: Stand

EDITED 11/18/2012

**Thanks to my two wonderful reviewers! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying the story. For everyone out there reading, leave a review and let me know what you think! I promise not to bite! :) This one is a little shorter than usual...sorry!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Stand <strong>

_"You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame<br>Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright<em>

_Cause when push comes to shove_  
><em>You taste what you're made of<em>  
><em>You might bend till you break<em>  
><em>Cause it's all you can take<em>

_On your knees you look up_  
><em>Decide you've had enough<em>  
><em>You get mad, you get strong<em>  
><em>Wipe your hands, shake it off<em>  
><em>Then you stand, then you stand…"<em>

_~ "Stand" – Rascal Flatts_

_**Monday…December 1…**_

Chase set the last box of his on the table and smiled as Cameron walked out of their bedroom in a silk nightgown that ended mid-thigh. Using the box cutters, Chase opened the box and looked inside at the neatly folded shirts.

"Tomorrow is your first day. Are you nervous?" Cameron asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Not so much," Chase replied a little distracted by the shirt on the top of the pile. It was the one that he'd worn that night with Isobel. Guilt entered his mind and he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

She was having a baby. His baby and he'd left her alone to move states away. Was she alright? Was she taking care of herself? How did she plan on working still and having a newborn? The questions plagued his mind as he felt Cameron's hands unbutton the top of his jeans and pull the zipper down.

"I love you," she murmured.

Chase closed his eyes.

He loved Allison. He loved her more than anything in the world. Isobel was a smart woman. She'd take care of herself. She didn't need his help to raise a baby. He hoped that he and Cameron would have a family. He was right when he told Isobel that she and her baby didn't have a place in his life. Cameron was his life and the woman he wanted to be with. If he told her that he was having a child with another woman she'd leave him.

Pushing Isobel out of his mind, Chase turned around and kissed Cameron hard. He planned on losing himself in Cameron to forget about Isobel.

* * *

><p>Isobel stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and ran her hand over the tiny bump that had appeared overnight it seemed. They only symptom she seemed to be experiencing was tiredness and small bouts of morning sickness other than that she felt fine.<p>

At ten weeks pregnant, Isobel was full of different emotions. Fear of how everything was going to work out, joyful over realizing just how much of blessing a baby really could be, petrified over how she was going to afford everything needed. Pulling on the light blue scrub top, she tied a small, neat bow in the back and sighed. She was grateful that the top hid her tiny bump for a little while longer.

Both her brother and Foreman were the only two who knew that she was pregnant. Erik had let it slip to Foreman when the two of them had gone out to lunch and though she wanted to kick her brother, she was grateful that both of them had been helpful when she needed it. Putting her coat on, Isobel kissed her dog's head before she left for work.

Foreman was waiting by the front door when she entered the hospital and smiled.

"How were the roads?" he asked as they walked towards the elevators.

"For a first snow fall, not too bad…did you go home yesterday or has House kept you all on lock down for the night?"

Foreman took a sip of the coffee he'd been holding and looked at her tiredly, "I've been here for twenty-eight hours. Sleep would be great."

"I completely agree. Getting out of bed this morning was a feat in itself."

They both stepped onto the elevator. Just as the door was about to close, a cane shot out and stopped it. House stepped onto the elevator and looked at them both, "How's the patient?"

"Alive, if that's what you want to know. BP is still lo-"

"Yep that's great. How long have you two been doing each other?"

Isobel nearly choked on the water she'd been drinking. Foreman gave her a good pat on the back and raised an eyebrow at House, "You assume that we're sleeping together?"

"I just assumed that if you wait for her outside that you're sleeping with her. Is that so wrong? I'm only voicing what the whole hospital thinks."

"We're not sleeping together House," Isobel said blushing.

"Right…you're a shitty liar."

The elevator dinged and the three of them stepped off.

Taub and Thirteen were walking towards them quickly. They both had a look of concern on their face.

"Marty isn't responding to the treatment," Thirteen announced as they all entered House's office.

"Not my problem. No wait, it is. Go back and get another MRI to see what changed that it isn't responding to treatment."

Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen turned to leave and Isobel started to follow but was stopped by House.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going? You don't have an MD therefore you can't go play with the big toys or the boys. Go help Wilson or something," he said rudely.

"Doctor House my job is-"

"I don't care what you're job is. You're a nurse therefore useless to me now go."

His dig hurt but Isobel refused to show House that he hurt her. Taking her coat off and putting it in the conference room with her purse, Isobel walked down the hall to Wilson's office and knocked on the door. He called out that she could enter and she did.

Wilson looked up in surprise seeing her there and sat back in his chair.

"What's up?"

Isobel walked in and stood nervously in the middle of his office, "House told me to come help you. Apparently my standing as a nurse makes me…undesirable."

Wilson chuckled, "That sounds like him."

Isobel nodded and waited for Wilson to tell her what to do.

"I have clinic duty in ten minutes you can go down with me and relieve Brenda at the station," Wilson said thoughtfully.

"Alright, do you mind if I sit down and wait?"

He shook his head, "By all means, sit down."

She did and he looked at her carefully for a few minutes. They sat there in silence and Isobel felt uncomfortable again as he stared.

"How far along are you?" Wilson asked.

"How-"

"You clasped your hands in front of you and well you kind look pregnant."

Isobel let out a long breath and shook her head, "Almost eleven weeks."

"Congratulations," He said standing up to hug her.

Isobel accepted his hug and watched him sit down next to her.

"When are you due?"

"July second."

Wilson nodded and looked away, "How's the father handling it?"

Isobel shrugged and looked at Wilson sadly, "Can I trust you not to go blab to everyone in the hospital?"

Wilson looked at her and nodded, "If you tell me anything I promise not to repeat it to the hospital Isobel."

She took a deep breath and looked at the door before looking back at Wilson.

"Robert Chase is the father. He left to go back with his wife. I haven't told anyone that he's the father but you. Please keep this between me and you. Don't tell anyone," She said softly not realizing that saying those words out loud would cause such a feeling of sadness in her.

Wilson exhaled hard not really knowing what to say but when it came to Chase he'd expect nothing less.

"I'm sorry to hear that Isobel. You're far better off without him."

She nodded and quickly stood up, "I think it's time that we went down to the clinic to work."

* * *

><p>House threw himself into the couch in Cuddy's office later that day and watched her talk on the phone. Making faces at her, he enjoyed watching the annoyed looks she sent him.<p>

She slammed the phone down and looked at him.

"What?"

"You're boobs look glorious. Is that underwire or what? I was thinking we could have one day of the month where all the ladies go au naturel! I'd do clinic duty for free on that day."

She raised an eyebrow and gave an unladylike snort, "What do you want?"

"I want the nurse you hired off my team."

"Not happening. Isobel is there to stay," Cuddy said standing up and walking out to the clinic.

"Mom! I don't want some little short knocked up nurse who's going to be a pain in my ass."

She looked at him with surprise, "She's pregnant?"

House nodded, "Early in but yeah. You can tell from some of her habits. Not to mention she's filling out a little in the middle. That's exactly why I don't want her there. I don't share office space with pregnant women, nor do I share food, pens, chairs or anything else worth sharing. She'll have sex on the brain soon enough and I'm not sharing my porn with her so that she can get off."

Wilson and Isobel approached the nurse's station where Cuddy and House were. Cuddy looked at Isobel then Wilson and finally at House.

"She stays. That's final."

The three of them watched Cuddy walk away and exchanged looks.

"What was that about?" Wilson asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go Bar," House said limping away.

"Is he going to forever refer me to Bar Refaeli?" Isobel remarked to Wilson.

"Probably, get used to it. Hell, consider it a compliment," he said as she followed House.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day at work?" Cameron asked as she made a salad that evening to go with dinner.<p>

Chase shrugged his coat off and kissed her cheek.

"It was busy but good as always, you?"

She smiled, "It was good. I made chicken with carrots and potatoes for dinner."

The stood there for a silent moment before Chase mumbled that he was going to go change. Walking down the hallway, he looked at his cellphone and there was one unheard message. He dialed his voice mail and listened.

"Chase this is Wilson. I know about what happened between you and Isobel. Call me."

"Damn," he murmured softly.

He deleted the message and sat down on the bed. He needed to stop thinking about Isobel and that baby and leave them behind. He needed to forget about Princeton and the people there. Opening his phone, he deleted Wilson's number along with Foreman, Taub, Thirteen, Cuddy and House's number. He scrolled through his phone book again and saw one last name that he had to delete.

Isobel Soren.

He debated it for one more moment but hit the center button to delete her number.

Cameron was his wife and he needed to focus on her and their marriage. The only way to do that was to leave and forget about Isobel which was easier said than done. Truth was that as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her last words to him and everyday he thought about July second.

"You alright?" Cameron asked standing in the doorway.

Chase quickly looked up and smiled, "Yeah. I was just thinking. Is dinner ready?"

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your pregnancy," Cuddy said to Isobel as she sat down on the couch in Cuddy's office.<p>

"Thank you Doctor Cuddy."

"I wanted to talk to you about your role on House's team now that you're expecting. They won't change but I will let Doctor Foreman approve what you can and can't do. I don't want anything happening to you and we both know how can be…"

Isobel nodded and they sat there for an awkward few seconds before Cuddy spoke up again, "I talked to Wilson."

Fear filled Isobel as she looked at Cuddy, "What did he say? He promised not to say anything to anyone."

"He told me that you're due in July. James was worried about House making you do something that wasn't safe for you or the baby. All he said was that you had told him you're pregnant and the due date. Nothing else was shared. Don't be angry at him. He cares for you a lot."

"Thank you. Can I go now?"

Cuddy nodded and watched Isobel go. She'd never tell the woman that Wilson had come to her concern about what Isobel had told him. It hadn't surprised her at all that Chase had gotten someone pregnant but when she learned that it was Isobel and that Chase had left her, Cuddy had been angry. It was upsetting to see that after everything, Chase would go running back to Cameron and leaving Isobel with nothing.

* * *

><p>Isobel pushed open the door of her apartment exhausted and walked over to her machine and listened to the messages. One was from her friend Jenna calling to see how she felt about dinner later in the week, her doctor confirming their appointment for next week, Erik calling her to saying that he had a question and Wilson called saying that he just wanted to make sure she was okay.<p>

Isobel smiled and called Wilson back. She talked with him on the phone for close to a half hour about life.

"Before I hang up, I have one idea that I wanted to share with you," Wilson said, "I know that Chase isn't there but I managed to find his work email from the Chicago hospital where he works at now and I was thinking that maybe you could email him an update every so often. I think that he'd appreciate knowing that you're okay."

Isobel bit her lip, "He already said that he wants nothing to do with this."

"He is still the father Isobel. Whether or not he wants it, he has a responsibility here. Maybe just sending updates will get him to see that. You don't deserve to do this alone." Wilson said firmly.

"Fine, what's his email?"

Wilson gave her the email and they both bid each other goodnight.

She changed and sat on her bed. Typing the email into the address box, Isobel paused.

"What do I tell your daddy?" she asked aloud.

After having stared at the open page for almost an hour, Isobel closed her laptop and decided to go to bed. What would she tell Chase? Hell, what did she address him as?

Doctor Chase?

Robert?

Rob?

Sir?

Isobel pushed those thoughts out of her head as she fell asleep trying to not worry about the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on In the Moonlight: **__Wilson confronts Isobel, Cameron and Chase get into again, House has an announcement to make to the team, Erik has a question for Isobel and it's a big one, Isobel sends Chase an email…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**(I may just hold the next chapter hostage till more of you readers review…just saying...)**

**Mxoxo**

EDITED 11/18/2012


	5. Five: Forgiven

EDITED 11/18/2012

**Hey Everyone! Thanks to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, BaDWoLF89 ans i'moneinamillion for your reviews! I love hearing that you guys loved last chapter! Thanks so much for the support! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Forgiven <strong>

"…_I watched the clouds drifting away  
>Still the sun can't warm my face<br>I know it was destined to go wrong  
>You were looking for the great escape<br>To chase your demons away_

_Ooh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_  
><em>Ooh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own<em>  
><em>And here I am left in silence<em>

_You gave up the fight_  
><em>You left me behind<em>  
><em>All that's done forgiven<em>  
><em>You'll always be mine<em>  
><em>I know deep inside<em>  
><em>All that's done forgiven…"<em>

_~ "Forgiven"- Within Temptation_

_**Two weeks later…Friday…December 19…**_

"Well everything looks good," The tech said handing Isobel the ultrasound picture that she had requested. She smiled at the picture and thanked the woman. Leaving the doctor's office she spotted Wilson waiting for her in the waiting room. Making her way over to him she smiled at him.

"How's it going out here?" Isobel asked.

"The Nets look good this season."

She gave a small laugh and held up the tiny picture, "Twelve weeks exactly. Here's a picture."

Wilson squinted at the grainy picture, "Looks good. You plan on sending it to Chase?"

Isobel felt her heart drop a little bit more, "I have to email him anyway. My doctor's wants to know about his history to see if they needed to do any testing in the future."

"Good idea Isobel, you should do it. Knowing Chase's history could be useful later too in case your child becomes sick."

She nodded, "I'll just send this as an attachment."

"Okay. Ready?"

Wilson and she left and headed back to PPTH. The car ride back was silent but it was comfortable and peaceful. Wilson carefully pulled his Saab into the parking spot and turned the car off. Sitting there quietly, Wilson searched for the right words trying to express how he felt for Isobel. Being an oncologist had its advantages and one of them was knowing when people were feeling down or depressed.

"I was wondering how you've been feeling. I mean, you've been looking a little down recently."

Isobel just looked forward at the cement pillar of the parking garage. It was true. She had felt down. If anything she felt lonely. Erik was absorbed in a new girlfriend, Foreman was busy with his job and watching House, Jenna was busy too and Chase…no words could describe how she felt about him.

She was beginning to resent him not being there. All she could thing about was how he got to play house with Cameron while she was stuck dealing with the results of their one night together. He got off free while she was paying the high price for everything.

That was just a scratch of what she was feeling. Her land lord was harassing her about her dog, the price of everything kept going up, she was trying to save every penny, nickel, and dime that she could to help support herself and the baby when it came and it still felt like she had nothing in the end.

Looking at Wilson she gave him a watery smile and shook her head, "I'm as well as I can be I guess."

He looked at her for a moment than nodded, "Okay. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine Wilson. Stop worrying about me. Thank you again for taking me to my appointment."

They both got out of the car and headed back to work.

Isobel went to the clinic to see House, while Wilson went to the oncology department to see patients.

If anything Wilson felt unsettled like she was hiding something from him.

* * *

><p>Chase stood in line at the cafeteria for lunch and felt drained. He'd been in Chicago for roughly three weeks already and they were already fighting. He thought back on the fight that they'd had that morning.<p>

_"What do you mean your parents are coming to visit tonight?" Chase said angrily looking at Cameron who sat on their bed, "I thought that we discussed this and that they'd be coming the day before Christmas Eve! Allison you can't just change major plans like that without us talking about them first!" _

_Cameron shot him an angry look, "Well sorry Robert, this is when is good for them and us." _

_"Us? Good for us? Where the hell did you get that idea?"_

_"Please don't swear at me." Cameron snapped standing up on the other side of the bed, "My mom called earlier and this is what works for them. Sorry to inconvenience you! What was I supposed to do? Tell her no?"_

_"Yes!" Chase yelled again grabbing his coat, "Tell her that you have to talk to your husband about it! That would have been what anyone else would have done after having already set up plans!"_

_"She's my mother! I can't tell her no! I'm sorry but this is what we are doing!"_

Chase had stormed out after that. He was angry that Cameron hadn't talked to him about changing their plans. Paying for his meal, he silently sat down in a corner booth of the cafeteria and started eating his sandwich.

"Mind if I join you?" A deep voice with a Boston accent said.

He nodded no and the man sat down, "I'm Teddy Wiltshire, I work in the ER. You must be Robert Chase from the ICU."

"Nice to meet you also." Chase said confused as to what this guy wanted with him.

"Listen I know this is short notice and all but I was hoping that you could cover for me down in ER tonight. I was hoping to go visit my son tonight but I got stuck working because the Department head fucked up royally. I asked her for the night off and she told me I could have it then changed her goddamned mind on me."

Chase chuckled. This guy had no idea that Cameron was his wife and it was refreshing.

"Sure I'll cover. How old is your son?" Chase asked genuinely curious.

"Two months old. Me and his mother aren't together but she said that I could have him for the night and I haven't seen him in almost two weeks so I guess I agreed to babysit for her in the end," Teddy said with a shrug, "Thanks man by the way. I owe you."

Teddy stood up to leave and Chase felt relieved that he didn't have to see Cameron or her crazy parents for the evening. Sure it'd piss her off but he didn't care. She was driving him insane little by little and the ER sounded a lot better than listening to her parents fight with each other like they always did.

"Hey Teddy," Chase called over his shoulder to the man, "Anytime you need someone to cover for you just give me a heads up and I'll do it."

The guy did a fist pump in the air and left the cafeteria and Chase smiled. His day was being to look up after all.

"Where are you?" Cameron asked him on speaker phone that evening as he was taking a short break from work.

"I'm working still. I told a guy I'd cover for him so he could go see his baby," Chase said into the phone as he propped his feet up on the desk at the nurse's station. One of the nurse's stifled a chuckle as he made himself comfortable for the ass chewing he was due from his wife.

"You're covering for Teddy Wiltshire?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"You shouldn't have done that," Cameron chastised, "He was assigned to work tonight and he should be working tonight. Not be off with his kid."

Maybe it was the fact that Chase was going to be a father and he felt bad for the guy but something in him took offense to the fact that Cameron wasn't being understanding or compassionate to the guy and hadn't let him off for the night when he'd asked for it in the first place.

"The guy doesn't even see the kid that often. Give him a break and don't chew him out for it later either. You promised him the night off anyway."

Cameron snorted and ended the call.

She was pissed and would leave him be until later. Chase smiled at the nurse who was laughing, "I think I'll be here tomorrow night too Cindy."

* * *

><p>Erik sat down across from his sister at the small café after hugging her and smiled, "You're glowing!"<p>

Isobel laughed, "Thank you! Here is a picture of your niece of nephew."

She handed him the ultrasound picture and he smiled, "They already have their mother's good looks."

Taking a sip of tea, Isobel watched her brother's gentle smiled and was reminded of his message on her machine.

"You left a message that you wanted to ask me a question."

Erik looked up at her and nodded, "I did."

She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to respond, "Well?"

"Jen and I broke up." He stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Erik snorted, "I'm not sorry. She was sleeping with other people when we were together. I think it may take time to not blame every living female for Jen's whorish way but I'll make it. But I wanted to ask you how you felt about moving in with me."

"You're place is the same size as mine if not smaller." Isobel replied.

"I meant a house Isobel." Erik said softly, "We would combine our money and in return you get a house with more space and a backyard for your child and I get well…I don't know what I get but I'll figure it out."

Isobel looked away and shook her head, "Erik, no. You're a young man who should have a little bachelor pad and well to be honest the last time we lived together didn't turn out so well. Besides, I just not ready to make that kind of a commitment yet. Houses are huge responsibilities and I just can't afford it."

Erik shook his head sadly, "Do you need money Isobel? If you do I have a few thousand stashed away in an account that I could give you."

She grasped his hand that was on the table and squeezed it tightly, "You keep that money. Someday you'll need it for something and it's not fair to give it to me. I still have that drawer full of money in my apartment. I'm fine Erik. Lonely maybe but I'm fine."

He squeezed her hand back, "I hope that someday you'll tell me the name of the jackass that walked out on you. I'll kick his ass when I see him."

Isobel gave Erik a sad smile, "I'm sure you would but he's never coming back, not even for his baby. His wife means too much to him Erik. I'm jealous of her and I don't even know him that well."

Erik chuckled, "You're going to meet a guy someday who's going to make you happy. I promise."

Later, sitting on the cream down comforter of the queen size bed in her bedroom, Isobel exhaled. She looked at the old Maplewood furniture. Her mother's old full length mirror stood in the corner by the window, the dresser sat across from the bed and the twin nightstands were on either side of her bed. The layout was simple with blank cream walls but Isobel found it relaxing and that was exactly what she needed at the moment.

Looking at her laptop again for the second time that night, she typed the email address into the address box and looked at it.

What did she start with? Deciding not to over think it, Isobel began typing out the first things that came to her mind and went with it. It took nearly a half hour after going back and editing the original message but she managed to come up with something somewhat decent that could be sent to him.

Clicking the send button before she could change her mind, Isobel stood. She walked over to her dresser and plugged the laptop into charge. Going back to the bed she pulled back the covers and climbed in. The cool sheets felt nice on her smooth legs.

Lying back, she shut off her nightstand lamp and stared at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her mind and relax failed. All she could think about was paying her bills next week. Between the electric, grocery, water and gas bills plus rent and everything else, she was swamped. Realizing that she'd have to go back and reevaluate her budget for the coming months she mentally started making a list of things that she could give up and ways she could save money. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten in her head, she closed her eyes.

"Everything is going to okay," Isobel murmured to herself as she rested her hand over tummy and fought back the tears threatening to fall, "Things don't happen without a greater reason."

* * *

><p>Chase sat checking his email as he sat waiting for the next patient to come into the ER. It was a slow night and it didn't matter that he had no patients. A new email popped up and he looked at the address.<p>

ISoren11

He was curious to know why she'd be emailing him. He'd made himself clear with her that he didn't want to be involved with her or her baby. He honestly wanted to just to delete the message and never read it. Looking down at his iphone again, he moved to click to delete the message but stopped.

What if something serious had happened? What if she had decided to abort the pregnancy and was letting him know? The many what-if's ran through his head. Deciding that maybe it was worth opening her email he tapped the screen to open it.

_Chase, _

_I was hoping that you'd please send your medical history to me because I've been advised by my doctor to make sure I have yours on hand in case anything happened and if there is anything I should know about for the future health of the baby. _

_I hope that Chicago is all you hoped it would be and the weather is somewhat tolerable. The news said that the Midwest had been hit hard with a snow storm. Stay warm! Princeton is still the same as always_. _I haven't told anyone but Wilson that you're the father. I'm sorry and I know you wanted to keep it a secret but I needed to tell someone without feeling like this secret was eating me alive. He's been a great help in everything so far. It was only fair. _

_I sent a picture of my twelve week scan. I thought that you'd want to take a look! I'll keep you updated weekly if that's okay. _

_Isobel_

He cursed softy. He didn't want any update. He didn't want her telling people that he was the father of her baby. Hitting reply, Chase decided to keep it short and simple.

_Soren, _

_Will fax records to you. Don't tell ANYONE else that I'm the father. I don't want an update at any point unless it is life threatening. _

_Chase._

Sending it, Chase didn't bother to open up the attached picture of the scan. Looking at it wouldn't help him to forget Isobel and that's what he needed to do. Cameron was his wife and their marriage meant everything to him in the end.

Nothing good could come from Isobel.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Chase had emailed her back and they thought of the email made her want to cry. Isobel knew that it was ridiculous but she choked up at the very thought of it. His email had been detached and almost cruel. Chase still hadn't faxed his history over and it was making her nervous. What if he forgot them? She did honestly need them.<p>

What if her child was hurt and she didn't have his history to tell to the doctor's? She'd seen it happen before as a nurse and knew that it was basically a blind side where doctors weren't sure what to do with half a history. She blocked out the conversation in House's office as her hand gently rubbed her tummy.

Maybe the Buddhist were right, life was suffering. That's how she felt at that moment. Life was unfair and it hurt. The sound of House yelling something brought her back to the moment.

"Our patient is a liar! Go do that surgery. Have Johnson do it, I'd rather have Chase but Wombat was led by his scrotum back to the she-devil in the windy city."

Foreman snorted, "He wanted to make things work with his wife so that makes her the devil?"

"Cameron has always been a little bit bossy and…devilish but hey, Chase is a masochist. He likes her being the mistress in bed I'd bet."

Thirteen closed her eyes, "Not the mental picture I needed right before lunch but okay. I'll go call Johnson."

The fax machine came alive and Isobel was on her feet instantly moving to go get what she hoped was Chase's history. However, House was closer and faster. Her heart jumped to her throat as she saw House read the first page of the fax with a devious smile.

"I think this is for you Isobel," House said handing her the cover page.

She snatched it. Looking at it she gulped,

_To: Isobel Soren _

_From: Robert Chase _

_Complete Medical History five generations back. Tell Wilson to stop calling me or else. _

_Chase_

The fax machine continued to print out pages as everyone stared at her.

"So Taub," House started sitting down in a chair, "You owe me a hundred bucks. Chase is the father isn't he Isobel?"

All she could do was nod and leave the room. She walked to the women's restroom down the hall. Locking herself in the last stall, she held the piece of paper to her chest and cried.

Life wasn't fair and at that moment, the one person she wanted to tell her everything would be alright and that she shouldn't worry was states away and wanted nothing to do with her.

Was heartbreak supposed to feel this painful?

Just thinking of her own happy childhood with her father made her ache inside for her own baby. He or she would never get those happy memories that she had with her father. Maybe that's why it hurt so much, knowing what both Chase and their child would be missing out on. She just wanted him to be there and nothing, nothing was bringing him back to her.

All the fears she had been able to put to rest last night came rushing back to her. Chase wasn't there and she'd be doing this alone with no help emotionally, financially or anything. Fear was seeping into her mind like a poison and she couldn't stop the feeling of hopelessness as it spread.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

_**Up next on In the Moonlight: **__House and Cuddy have a conversation that changes everything, Isobel and House make a deal, Chase gets into it again with Cameron over an infamous case, Foreman and Erik have a conversation regarding Isobel and Wilson gets a surprise phone call._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

EDITED 11/18/2012


	6. Six: Hit Me With Your Best Shot

EDITED 11/19/2012

**So sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Hope this satisfies everyone for a little while longer!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Hit Me with Your Best Shot<strong>

"_Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history  
>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me<br>That's okay let's see how you do it  
>Put up your dukes, let's get down to it<em>

_Hit me with your best shot_  
><em>Why don't you hit me with your best shot?<em>  
><em>Hit me with your best shot<em>  
><em>Fire away<em>

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair_  
><em>But that's okay, see if I care<em>  
><em>Knock me down, it's all in vain<em>  
><em>I'll get right back up on my feet again…"<em>

~ "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" – Pat Benatar

_**Saturday…December 20…**_

House threw the door opened to Cuddy's office and walked in with a smile.

"Did you know that Chase's family has history of Von Willebrand disease?"

Her head shot up, "How do you know that?"

"Chase's great-grandmother, Sophia Van Doren, brought it to the gene pool when she married his great-grandfather, Thomas Chase, which means that Chase is carrier and that means that Isobel's baby might be a bleeder," House said throwing Chase's history on her desk.

She picked it up and flipped through the file, "How did you get this? This is Chase's personal history."

"You knew he was a carrier for Von Willebrand?" House said with mock hurt, "He didn't tell me!"  
>Cuddy rolled her eyes, "It's not exactly like he's going to go running through the hospital yelling at the top of his lungs but yes I knew. I remember him telling me that he had a few family members who'd had it. It was when I was looking at sperm donors and I came across one who had VWS. I asked him about it because his family has been and is affected by it. He was informative about it. How did you get this?"<p>

House sat down on her couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, "He's Isobel's baby daddy. He sent her his medical history."

"Good. It's about time. I was getting ready to tell Wilson to suggest that Isobel get genetic testing if he didn't send it," Cuddy replied going back to work, "Is that it or do you plan on discussing Chase's history more?"

House sat up and looked at her curiously, "Well he broke his ankle when he was ten, wonder how he did that? Football? How did you know that Chase is Isobel's baby daddy?"

"Go House!" Cuddy snapped.

"Either she told you herself but she hasn't told anyone so that wouldn't make any sense-"

"-House-" Cuddy tried to interject.

"-but you did mention Wilson. So I'm assuming that Wilson came and told you after she told him."

She groaned and slumped back in her chair, "So she told Wilson. Big deal."

"What did she tell Wilson?"

"It's none of your business."

House gave her a puppy dog face, "Please?"

Cuddy stared at him and rolled his eyes, "Do clinic duty without complaint today and I'll tell you exactly what Wilson said."

"Deal," House said putting his hand in his pocket.

"Wilson came down here after Isobel had told him that Chase was the father. He said that he wasn't surprised that Chase would father a baby and abandoned it, he was just concerned about Isobel and how she'd handle everything without any support. I told him that we'd figure out."

"You feel responsible?"

"If I had known that Chase was running back to Cameron with a baby on the way here, I would have made him live out every day of his remaining contract and forced him to renew the fucking thing for the next eighteen years!" Cuddy snarled at him angrily.

"What else? By the way you saying fucking is really sexy. Can we try it? The fucking part," House asked mockingly.

"I think Wilson has feelings for her," Cuddy said, "And no, I'm not sleeping with you."

House nodded grabbing the chart of Chase's history and limped away to go to the clinic. Just as he was about to open the door to her office he pulled his hand out of his pocket, "My fingers were crossed boss. I think I'll be throwing tongue depressors around today again. Screw the clinic!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I know. You'd never agree to do clinic duty without complaint."

* * *

><p>Chase walked into the apartment after a long day and slid off his shoes. His back and feet hurt from standing all day plus his head ached. It was a given that in medicine you'd lose a few patients. No doctor could save everyone. Sometimes God and creation beat out modern medicine and at the end of the day, you just couldn't fix everything. He grabbed the milk and poured himself a glass. Walking into the living room he saw Cameron hunched over her laptop and what looked like a chart.<p>

"Hey," Chase said with a soft smile.

Cameron instantly closed her laptop and flipped the chart over. She looked almost guilty of something.

"Hi! How was your day?"

"Awful," he mumbled lying down on the couch as he set his glass on the coffee table.

Cameron's face dropped, "I'm sorry. What happened?"

Chase grunted, "I lost a patient and I got yelled at by his wife for an hour about how it was my fault. I almost wanted to tell her that it was her husband who caused the accident."

Cameron gave him a sympathetic smile, "You did what you were supposed to. You did the surgery perfectly. You had no prior way of knowing that he had a punctured valve-"

"How do you know the details of the surgery?" he asked sitting up, "I just told you I had lost a patient not anything else."

She looked down at her hands and was silent. Looking at her laptop and the chart on the table, he reached out and tried to grab it.

"Robert-" she started but an stern look from him silenced her. Grabbing the chart he opened it and spotted his patient's name. Anger consumed him as he realized that she'd been making notes on it and giving alternative treatment ideas.

"What the hell? Why would you-?"

"I just wanted to make sure that there was nothing else that went wrong," Cameron supplied quietly, "I'm sorry I just didn't want to think that you'd kill-"

"That I'd kill a patient! Allison it was a once and the man was leading a mass genocide on his people! I'm not going to kill someone again. Especially a father of three little girls! For God's sake Allison!"

Cameron looked down at her feet, "I just don't want you to become one of those serial killers."

"I'm not going to become a serial killer," Chase said softly realizing that she was petrified of him becoming a monster. Taking a step towards her, Chase wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, "I went to med school too. I know that I did everything to try and save that man. Please trust me when I say that I want to be here and I will not jeopardize our marriage in anyway. I love you Allison."

She pulled back and smiled at him, "I love you and I do trust you."

Somehow Chase found it hard to believe those words but didn't say anything as he held her. A voice in the back of his whispered to him that she didn't trust him and he was inclined to believe that voice against Cameron's.

* * *

><p>"So you and Jen broke up?" Foreman said cutting his steak opposite Erik.<p>

"Yeah, I found her in bed with my roommates," he said bitterly, "I told Isobel already. I didn't give her too many of the details; she has enough on her plate."

Foreman snorted, "That's an understatement. She got Chase's medical records the other day though. It's something-"

"Chase?" Erik asked interrupting, "As in Robert Chase that man who flirted with the nurses at her work? She's told me about him."

"Yeah…shit," Foreman said throwing his napkin on the table, "Isobel never told you that he was the father did she?"

Erik shook his head and took out his phone. Going to the Facebook app, he quickly went to Foreman's page and looked up Chase there.

A picture of a smiling blonde haired, blue eyed man smiling with his arm wrapped around a slim brunette's shoulders both in their wedding suit and dress made him sick.

"Is this the bastard?" Erik asked showing Foreman the picture to which he nodded.

"He's married to Allison Cameron and he's in Chicago. Wonderful and if I ever see his face here in Princeton I'll kick his ass so hard and far that he'll be able to wave to his fellow Aussies and they'll wave back."

Foreman snorted, "You'll have to join the waiting line. I think Cuddy is first followed by Wilson, me and then Remy."

"Siblings have first dibs," Erik chuckled, "At least this kid will have some good looks between him and my sister. But I still want to plant my fist in his face and hopefully break his nose."

* * *

><p>Wilson re-read the email that he had gotten from Cameron that morning and wanted to hit something.<p>

_"…We've been fighting more and more but I think that he and I both need to just have a deep, heartfelt conversation about what we want from this marriage. I know that we both want children and I think that as soon as we're on the same page we are going to start trying…"_

So that was it? Chase was going to move on like Isobel and that baby didn't exist? He was going to have a family with Cameron and neglect his other child, like he or she was filthy secret? He chuckled bitterly to himself realizing that Chase wasn't worthy to be a father yet and wondered if Cameron knew that he could easily abandoned his child or future children. Picking up the phone in his office he dialed the landline of the Chicago hospital where Cameron and Chase worked.

"Is Doctor Chase available?" Wilson asked the nurse who answered the phone at the ICU where Chase worked. She replied that he was and asked for Wilson to wait. Standing up, Wilson savagely paced his office. He'd never been this angry at Chase before.

"This is Doctor Chase," Chase's smooth Australian voice said.

"Why haven't you called her or checked on her?" Wilson demanded without preamble, "She's the mother of your child and deserves that much!"

Chase exhaled on the phone, "I already told her I didn't want to be involved. Her sending me a picture of the scan was out of line. I love Cameron and I will not jeopardize our marriage because some stupid one night stand-"

"-That resulted in you fathering a child and leaving Isobel to deal with everything while you get to go and play house with Cameron!" Wilson finished for Chase, "Your child is worth much more than your marriage Chase! When will you realize that?"

"Leave me alone Wilson and stop calling me or I will get a restraining order against you and charge you with harassment."

Chase disconnected the call as Wilson slammed the phone down.

"Whoa! Tone it down chief!" House said walking into Wilson's office carrying a tub of mint chocolate chip ice-cream, "How's Chase?"

"How did you know that I was on the phone with him?" Wilson snarled.

"Hooked up your phone to mine back when you were dating Amber," House replied, "I still can't believe she got you to phone sex in your office. I think I have a recording of it on my laptop at home."

Wilson gripped the desk and leaned forward on it, "He doesn't want anything to do with Isobel or her baby."

"Smart man."

"He's willing to start a family with Cameron though."

House let out a low whistle, "Don't tell Isobel that. I don't have my gear ready for full pregnancy melt down-"

"Of course I'm not going to tell her," Wilson snapped back, "She's already upset enough. I won't upset her more."

"Damn." House mumbled, "You like her."

"What?"

"You like Isobel," House said louder, "Which works out perfectly. She needs a baby daddy and you need a new wife. You're way over due in the dating department."

Wilson collapsed down in his chair and exhaled hard, "She is a wonderful person. She's going through a rough patch and I'm just trying to be a friend."

House stood up and limped towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Wilson called.

"Clinic duty," House yelled back.

* * *

><p>Isobel sat in the cafeteria enjoying her grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. Taking a bite she almost choked when House sat down across from her.<p>

"He likes you," House announced.

She sat back and raised an eyebrow, "Who are we talking about?"

"Wilson."

"Oh."

House rolled his eyes, "I tell her that a man likes her and she says 'oh'."

Isobel shrugged, "Why does it matter? He hasn't said anything to me besides why would he want to date me? I'm pregnant."

"You do realize that he hasn't dated anyone since Amber's death? Let alone almost admit that he has feelings for someone."

Isobel took another bite of her sandwich, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go out if he asks you to."

"No. I don't want to go out with anyone."

House gave her a deceitful smile, "You agree to go out with him or the whole hospital learns about you and Chase and the dirty details of the whole event."

She stared at him and shook her head in disbelief, "You're blackmailing me into dating your best friend?"

"You get a baby daddy and he gets the fourth ex-Mrs. Wilson."

Isobel sighed and nodded, "Fine."

The thought of House spreading a rumor about her and Chase set her teeth on edge and she knew that the rumors would be vicious and out of control. Not to mention that people could be nasty and cruel to her. She shivered remembering unpleasant memories of high school and the torture that she'd received then. The thought of it happening again had her agreeing to House's terms faster than a rabbit beating a turtle in a race.

House smiled at her as if reading her thoughts. He took the other half of her grilled cheese and nodded, "I've got to make sure our patient is still alive."

Isobel nodded and watched him walk away feeling even more anxious than ever before.

* * *

><p>She sat on her bed that night and ran her hand over the smooth cover of the notebook she'd bought that evening at the grocery store. Taking a pen from her nightstand drawer she opened the first page. Looking down at the page, she wrote his name.<p>

Chase.

It was like the gates opened and her emotions took hold. Between her tears and the ink, the page smeared and she gave up. Curling into a ball on her bed, Isobel sobbed. Wilson's words came back to haunt her.

_"You're far better off without him."_

Maybe she was better off without him but could she trust Wilson with what Robert Chase had so carelessly tossed aside? Could she depend on him and eventually trust him with her child?

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on In the Moonlight: **__Chase and Cameron kick off the New Year with a bang, literally, House and Isobel go to the a strip club for the New Year, Wilson picks House and Isobel and ends up with House passed out on the couch and Isobel in his bed, Cuddy and Isobel have breakfast…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

EDITED 11/19/2012


	7. Seven: Bad Things

EDITED 11/19/2012

**I know it's been a long time! I'm so sorry! Life just got in the way and I've been on this crazy ride. But I had planned on posting this Friday night but I got dragged with my friends to go see One for the Money which was really funny. But anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry! **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Bad Things<strong>

"_When you came in the air went out_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_But I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you, okay_

_When you came in the air went out_

_And all those shadows there filled up with doubt_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_But I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I wanna do real bad things with you…"_

~ "Bad Things" – Jace Everett

_**Friday…December 31…**_

Isobel looked at herself in the mirror of her apartment and sighed, "Why exactly do I have to go with you?"

House looked up from where he sat on her couch sucking on his lollipop, "Because I need a wing-man and Wilson is stuck working. Plus I need you to make sure I don't drunk dial my boss and attempt to have phone sex with her."

She snorted, "Really? So that's why I'm going to a strip club with you?

"Yep, wear that dress," House said referring to the one he'd brought with him, "It makes your perfect second trimester boobs look glorious. Besides, I'm hoping that you'd get tips with those tits."

Isobel rolled her eyes, "The only reason I'm going with is because you're holding the threat of telling everyone that Chase is the father of my baby. Thanks for that by the way. I've enjoyed being blackmailed."

"Wear the dress or I tell your secret."

She walked back to her bedroom and grabbed the dress bag and unzipped it. It was a bandage skirt that was light pink with a light beige top that had draped shoulders. Groaning she unzipped the back and stepped into the dress. She realized that she wouldn't be able to wear underwear or a bra with it and she wanted to hit House. Putting ballet flats and light make-up on, Isobel finished by putting her hair into a pony-tail and walked back into her living room.

"Well?"

"I like it…let's go!"

She rolled her eyes and followed House out to his old beat up Buick, "Tonight we'll be learning the fine key points of a good strip tease."

Isobel rolled her eyes again. Choosing her battles was how she was going to survive the night and this wasn't a battle that she was going to win. Going to the strip joint wasn't an option, it was a necessity.

* * *

><p>She watched as the young woman unbuttoned her school girl top. Every guy in the place watched her as she danced around the pole taking various pieces of clothing off at certain times.<p>

"You know what makes a stripper great?" House asked.

"No, what?"

House finished off his shot and swallowed a pill dry. He smiled as a nearly naked woman replaced his shot with a few more and he tipped her.

"What makes a stripper great is her ability to listen. It's more than just the fact that she has a gorgeous body and can take her clothes off perfectly; it's about how she keeps her customer interested. With that interest becomes more money. A good stripper on a good night can take home three to four hundred dollars."

Isobel smiled. She was amused that the more House drank the looser his tongue became.

"Are you suggesting that I strip? I don't think people hire women who are pregnant to strip for them."

"If Chase refuses to give you money, you could strip. I'd pay money to see that." He slurred.

The song changed and another girl came to the pole.

"I tried to start a diary with everything that is happening in my pregnancy for Chase if he ever wants to see it. I couldn't even write his name without crying," she said watching the girl take off her top.

"Why?" House asked taking another shot, "He doesn't want anything to do with you or his bastard and he's not coming back. You're only torturing yourself with a delusion that he will come back."

Isobel was silent as House continued, "What kind of man leaves one woman with a kid only to try and start a family with another woman? If he wanted you in his family he would have just stuck with you. Guess you got the short end of the stick."

"He and Doctor Cameron are trying to start a family?" Isobel said as her heart ached. What had happened to the world that made it so cruel? Why did Chase deny this child while he'd gladly support any other child he'd have? Was she and their unborn child that repulsive to him?

"Yep! Cameron emailed Wilson telling him that they were starting ASAP!" House said toasting the stripper as she crawled her way over to them. She stopped in front of Isobel and did a sexy shake. Taking the five dollar bill that House had given her earlier, Isobel slid it into the cleavage of her bra.

House let out a low whistle, "If you ever go lesbian on us please invite me over with a video camera. I've got to go call Wilson."

He stood up and stumbled a few feet before he fell over and in the process grabbed the breast of a waitress wearing only a thong and star pasties on her nipples. Isobel was instantly at his side helping him to stand and grabbed his phone.

"You're so hammered. For a drunk you speak really well. Let's go before we're kicked out because you grabbed a worker," She said as a bouncer walked towards them looking pissed.

* * *

><p>Wilson rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stood at the nurse's station in the ER.<p>

"I hate New Years," Cuddy said slamming the file down next to him, "House told me about Chase and Cameron."

He groaned, "Does nothing stay private?"

"Not where Chase is concerned. I want that man roasting on a fire with spices."

"Yeah well, don't we all?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "You like her!"

"What?"

"Isobel! You like Isobel!"

Wilson shushed her, "Did House tell you that too?"

Cuddy's eyebrows shot up.

"Fine, yes I like her. She's a sweet and caring woman. What's not to like?" he asked.

Just as Cuddy opened her mouth to reply, Wilson's cell phone rang. Checking the screen, he decided that talking to House would be easier than talking to Cuddy.

"House," Wilson answered annoyed.

"Wilson?" Isobel said.

"Isobel? Are you okay?"

Cuddy perked up looking at him with intrigue.

"House fell and grabbed a stripper," she said, "We got barred from the joint and he locked his keys in his car. Can you please come get us?"

"Absolutely," Wilson said concerned that she was with House at all," Where are you?"

She gave him the address and hung up with him after she promised that she would keep in closely lit areas and call the police if she needed help with House.

"Going to go be her knight in shining armor?" Cuddy asked.

"House I had no idea you looked like Lisa Cuddy," Wilson said as she followed him to the men's locker room as he went to grab his things.

"I'm just warning you that you need to be careful Wilson. You have a history of three failed marriages. They all needed help and once they stopped being needy you cheated and divorced. Isobel will have a child soon, James you can't afford to break two hearts."

Wilson sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the locker room, "Sam never wanted kids, Bonnie…the timing never worked, Julie cheated on me and Amber died. I like Isobel. Don't' jump to conclusion like has been. I haven't even asked her out yet."

Cuddy closed her eyes, "You do know that Chase will always have a piece of her heart because he is her child's father?"

"I know."

"What if Chase returns?"

"I doubt Chase is ever come back," Wilson said taking his coat out of his locker.

"I don't think he is either but you never know," Cuddy sighed crossing her arms.

"We'll just deal with this as it comes."

* * *

><p>Pulling the Saab up to the curb where he saw Isobel with House, Wilson jumped out of the car. He shrugged off his coat and quickly wrapped her in it.<p>

"I take it that your coat is in his car?"

Isobel nodded trying to stop her teeth from chattering, "He insisted on it. I really couldn't fight him on it. He told me that they'd search me and some excuse like that."

Nodding, he opened the passenger door and helped Isobel inside. Turning the heat on to full blast to warm her up, Wilson closed the door and turned to House. He was drunkenly singing Abba songs and swinging around the pole like he was a dancer.

"Honey I'm still free take a chance on me!" he belted out in an off pitch voice.

Spotting Wilson he stumbled over, "Jimmy! You made it for the party!"

Wilson grunted, "Some party."

House doubled over and threw up all over the ground beside him. The dinging of the door alerted Wilson to Isobel's presence.

"Is he alright?"

"Yep."

It took almost a half hour to get House in the car but Wilson managed it with Isobel's help. They sat in silence as Wilson pulled out of the parking lot.

"My townhouse is the closest," Wilson said stopping at the red light a few miles away from the strip club, "If it's alright with you, you could just spend the night and I'll take you and House home tomorrow."

She nodded and realized that the last time someone had suggested that they could go to their place because it was closer, she'd ended up pregnant. Gently running her hand back and forth over the gentle curve of her belly, at fourteen weeks it was easily to tell that on Isobel's slender frame that she was pregnant.

Wilson saw her rubbing her tummy softly and smiled, "Have you felt the baby move yet?"

She looked at him with a calm smile, "No it's too soon. They don't really start moving till about sixteen weeks and even then I have no idea what to feel for. I'm excited though."

He looked back at her and chuckled, "Hopefully it's soon."

"Oh please just get a room you two and screw each other," House groaned from the back seat.

Isobel blushed and clasped her hands in her lap with a giggle, "A drunken House doesn't change much, does he?"

"Not at all," Wilson mumbled back as the light turned green.

* * *

><p>Never before had Chase had a problem getting it up. He sat on the couch making out with Cameron like they were teenagers and nothing was helping him salute. As her hand moved dangerously close to the zipper of his jeans, Chase stopped her hand for the third time that night. She pulled back and stared at him, "What's wrong? You don't want me to have sex with you?"<p>

He shook his head. Truth was that he had an itch and he was beginning to fear that only Isobel could scratch it. The only time that Chase could truly get it up was when he thought about Isobel in the shower._ That_ was turning into an everyday occurrence.

Just the thought of her in the shower, naked and wet had helped. But the thought of Cameron approaching him about his…issue was about as appetizing as drinking spoiled milk. Pushing her back one the couch, Chase reluctantly let himself imagine that Isobel was with him instead of Cameron.

Kissing down her neck, Chase smiled to himself realizing it had worked. However, when the thought of Cameron popped into his head, his friend would start to disappear. Happiness that he could get it up was quickly replaced by dread that he couldn't get it up for his wife. Instead it went up only for a woman that lived hundreds of miles away and he'd had a one night stand with.

* * *

><p>Isobel opened the door to Wilson's townhouse and held it open for him as he walked in with House. Putting him in the living room, they both watched as he passed out on the couch. She pinched his toes and shook his foot.<p>

"House?"

Nothing happened and Wilson chuckled, "I think that he's down for the count. Hungry?"

She yawned and shook her head, "Just sleepy."

Wilson took her hand in his larger one and guided her up the narrow staircase. The town house had three rooms upstairs, a master bedroom, an office, and an empty rec room. Isobel stepped into his bedroom and nervously bit her lip.

All she could think about was Chase and that night. He'd been a gentle lover and yet filled with such a passion that it made her body warm all over just thinking about it.

"I think I have a t-shirt you could borrow to sleep in," Wilson said breaking her out of her almost sexual fantasy.

"Huh?"

He chuckled and held up a large t-shirt that would easily cover her slender frame, "Do you want to sleep in this or that dress?"

Turning, Isobel looked at him over her shoulder.

"Can you get my zipper?"

With shaking hands, Isobel pulled her pony tail to the side and felt his hands gently pull down on the zipper. It was only when he stopped did she remember that she had nothing underneath the dress.

"I'll just let…you change…" Wilson said quietly realizing that if he didn't leave now he'd touch her or do something they'd both regret.

As he turned to leave, Isobel realized that everything she'd been told couldn't stop the fact that a small part of her did care for both Chase and Wilson. Despite everyone's warning her that Chase could do nothing good for her and that he'd be a deadbeat father, some part of her did care for him because he was her child's father. She cared about Wilson too because he was quickly become her foundation. He was there for her when no one else was and he cared for her.

Grabbing Wilson's hand, she looked at him knowing that she'd have to let go of Chase. House had been right when he said that she was deluding herself into thinking that he'd grow up and come back. Wilson cared for her and didn't care that she was pregnant. He cared about_ her._

"Kiss me," she whispered softly.

He gently brought a hand up to cup her cheek and lowered his head. His lips met her in a soft kiss and for the first time since the night she'd slept with Chase, Isobel let herself feel the comfort of another person. Before they could continue, he pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"Not tonight. We're both exhausted and House is down stairs. But I have wanted to kiss you for a very long time."

Isobel smiled softly as did Wilson, "I'm glad you kissed me."

"I'll go check on House one last time," Wilson mumbled as he let her go reluctantly. She nodded and watched him leave. He closed the door behind him and she quickly put the t-shirt on. Sitting down on the bed, Isobel felt irrational guilt that she'd kissed Wilson. Suddenly she was jealous that Chase could just throw away their night together like it had meant nothing. Why couldn't she have a caviler attitude when it came to sex like him? Instead all she'd felt was guilt and had beaten herself up over it since she'd woken up in his bed.

Pulling back the covers and sitting on the soft sheets, Isobel closed her eyes and fought back tears. The opening of a door alerted her to Wilson's return. She looked at him tearfully.

"What makes me and this baby so different from her?"

"House told you."

Isobel nodded. They both knew that she was talking about Cameron and the contents of the email Wilson had gotten from her. He sat down on the edge of the bed on her side. Isobel leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's not you, it's him. He's not good enough for you Isobel. If he cared anything about you and this baby he wouldn't have left and he wouldn't be hiding you from others or requesting that you not tell others about the paternity."

She nodded knowing that Wilson was right. Her feelings towards Chase were all over the map. She cared for him. She hated him. She pitied him. She resented him. She was jealous of him…

Jealous that he could keep on going like their night had never happened while she was going to be facing the consequence for life.

Wilson laid down next to her and closed his eyes, "Goodnight."

Laying down next to him, she closed her eyes hoping that the whirl wind her mind was in would slow down so she could sleep for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on In the Moonlight:**_ _Cuddy becomes the confident of Isobel as she tries to sort through the mess of emotions that she feels, Isobel and Wilson spend time together, someone gets a call from Cameron, House emails Chase some startling information after which, you guessed it, whiskey becomes involved and a certain Boston doctor. _

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

EDITED 11/19/2012


	8. Eight: Near To You

EDITED 11/21/12

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think! This story is getting lots of alerts and favorites but not a lot of reviews! Keep in mind that I love hearing what you guys think! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Near To You <strong>

"…_Such pain as this  
>Shouldn't have to be experienced<em>  
><em>I'm still reeling from the loss<em>  
><em>Still a little bit delirious, yeah<em>

_Near to you, I am healin'_  
><em>But it is takin' so long<em>  
><em>Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful<em>  
><em>It's hard to move on<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm better near to you<em>

_Well, you and I, it's somethin' different_  
><em>And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously<em>  
><em>I'm battle scarred, I am workin' oh so hard<em>  
><em>To get back to who I used to be<em>

_He's disappearin'_  
><em>Fadin' steadily<em>  
><em>When I'm so close to bein' yours<em>  
><em>Won't you stay with me, please?<em>

_Cause near to you, I am healin'_  
><em>But it is takin' so long<em>  
><em>Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful<em>  
><em>It's hard to move on<em>  
><em>Yet I'm better near to you<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm better near to you<em>

_I only know that I am better where you are_  
><em>I only know that I am better where you are<em>  
><em>I only know that I belong where you are<em>

_Near to you, I am healin'_  
><em>But it's takin' so long<em>  
><em>Though he's gone and you are wonderful<em>  
><em>It's hard to move on…"<em>

~ "Near To You" – A Fine Frenzy

_**Sunday…January First…9:38 AM…**_

House snuck up the stairs and quietly opened the door of Wilson bedroom. He smirked realizing that his plan to get Isobel and Wilson into bed together worked. Faking drunkenness had been easy plus grabbing the stripper had been fun and not exactly a part of the plan but it'd worked. Wilson had showed up and saved the day while he'd faked being passed out on the couch.

Pushing open the door to Wilson's room he smirked at seeing Isobel's head resting on Wilson's chest. She looked angelic with her hand resting close to her face, curled slightly. They both looked peaceful and he smiled lifting his phone. It was the perfect position.

Isobel's head on his chest while Wilson's hand rested on her hip. House knew that it would drive Chase wild with jealousy. While Chase would never admit to it, the man had a jealous streak that was fierce if provoked and House felt like provoking it. The younger doctor was in denial about the whole situation but seeing Isobel with someone else was bound to make him uncomfortable even if he was hundreds of miles away. Getting to toy with the Aussie's emotions was the bonus that made House smirk with delight when he raised his camera-phone.

Snapping the picture, House converted the picture to email format and quickly typed a message. Hitting send, he raised the bull horn he'd borrowed from the neighbor next door.

* * *

><p>Isobel sat bolt upright at the shrill sounds of an obnoxious horn. Heart pounding in her chest, she looked wildly around for the cause of the noise. Wilson, who had fallen to the floor in shock, scowled at House.<p>

"Was that needed?" he demanded angrily.

"Yep," House said cheerfully with a smile, "I thought it would be a great way to ring in the New Year."

Isobel rolled her eyes and pushed the bed covers back, "You sober up quickly."

House just nodded and walked away as Wilson stood up. Glancing at the clock he chuckled bitterly, "It's not even ten. Why didn't I see that coming?"

She shrugged as her cell phone rang. Picking it up from the nightstand, Isobel smiled seeing Cuddy's name as it appeared on the screen.

"Hi Cuddy! Happy New Year!" she said.

"Happy New Year to you too. Can you make it to brunch around eleven?"

They agreed to go and meet at the closest café in an hour. Wilson sat back on the bed and looked at her.

"I'm going to go meet Cuddy. Thank you for letting me stay here for the night. I really appreciate it," she said as she put her dress on from the night before, "I'll call a cab to take me home."

Wilson nodded and stood to help her zip the back, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk this afternoon."

Taking in a deep breath, Isobel paused and looked over her shoulder at Wilson. She was nervous at him standing so close but a part of her craved his touch. Every time he touched her, she was reminded of Chase and that night. The back of Wilson's hand tenderly touched her spine and she closed her eyes remembering Chase's touch.

"How about going for a walk in Mallort Park around four?"

Wilson's words brought her back to the present. Running her hand over the small swell of her body, Isobel nodded and walked to his bedroom doorway.

"I'll pick you up from brunch. Just call me when you're almost done." Wilson said, "Isobel…"

She looked at him from door way with a faked smile.

"Enjoy yourself."

"I will. Thanks again Wilson."

* * *

><p>Chase lay in bed next to a sleeping Cameron unable to fall back asleep. He knew that she'd been more than happy to stay home for New Years and have sex but he had found everything lacking in his life. There was something missing and he couldn't place it but he felt like an outsider in his own life, marriage and body. Being with Cameron wasn't making him happy and from the way she looked at him, he was sure that she was just as miserable as he was.<p>

The way looked at him was different. It was like she was trying to find something in him that she liked. Before she'd looked at him with blatant love and admiration but it had changed. They were almost like strangers in their home. The beeping of his phone on the nightstand was a blessed distraction.

Looking at the screen, Chase was curious as he recognized the number.

"Why would House be sending a message?" he mumbled sitting up and opening the email. He felt his jaw tighten at the picture of Isobel curled into Wilson's side. A feeling surged through him and he couldn't quite identify it. Wilson's hand resting on her bare hip was unpleasant and it aggravated him. Reading House's message, Chase tossed the phone aside and stood up. Putting on a sweatshirt, pants and Nike tennis shoes to go running, he grabbed his phone and deleted the message before running.

All he could feel was conflicting emotions for two separate women and he wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. He loved Cameron but wasn't sure he really loved her and guilt came eating at his mind as he thought more and more about Isobel. Praying, Chase silently closed the door to their bedroom behind him hoping that a run would clear his head.

* * *

><p>Cuddy hugged Isobel as she stopped at the small table they were having breakfast at.<p>

"Oh you look so good!" she gushed, "You just have a glow about you!"

"I think that it might have to do with being pregnant but I'll take that compliment," Isobel laughed sitting down, "That's the nicest thing I've heard in a while. House told me a few days ago I looked like I had gained fifteen pounds."

"You look beautiful regardless of what House says."

"Remy said the same thing last week. I think that I just need to keep hearing positive things while I work with House."

Cuddy agreed as the tea she'd order for both of them earlier was delivered, "I heard about House last night. Is everything alright?"

Isobel slowly stirred in some sugar to her tea and looked outside at the sunny day. It contrasted so much against what she was feeling.

"Wilson and I kissed," she finally said.

Cuddy's eyebrows shot up, "And?"

"I feel horrible. He's a nice guy and I like him as a friend and everything but…"

Both women looked down at their tea and were quiet. Cuddy reached across the table and held Isobel's hand gently, "I know that you are confused but Isobel Chase isn't coming back. Wilson was right when he said that you couldn't expect him to care or support you."

Isobel nodded, "I'm petrified of feeling the baby move because then I know that this isn't just a nightmare, it's real. All I'm going to be able to think of is Chase and the little person inside me that is a part of him too. I want to care for Wilson but I just can't care for him the same way that he cares for me. I just feel guilt, anger, resentment, sadness, and pity right now. It's all directed at Chase and it's like I can't flip that switch off. Either I'm feeling that towards him or I'm drowning in hopelessness and fear of the future. I don't any happiness and I don't think I can care for Wilson like he deserves to be."

"Have you talked to Wilson about this Isobel?" Cuddy said giving her a sad smile, "He's a decent man and it's hard to find those these days. I'm sure he can be understanding and help you."

Isobel shook her head, "I don't want to talk him. Everyone is pushing us together and it doesn't feel right."

* * *

><p>Chase leaned against the wall of the lobby in the apartment building where he and Cameron lived. It didn't matter that he was frozen to the bone or that his lungs were on fire and burning. Running seven miles hadn't helped calm his mind and the image of Isobel sleeping so peacefully with Wilson was burned into his mind.<p>

Jealousy.

That's what he was feeling. He was jealous that Wilson was sleeping with her and getting to hold her. He'd only been able to hold her like that once and it was the night that they had…had slept together.

The memory of holding her tight in his arms and her coming undone with him shot through him like a shot of electricity.

_Every part of her was soft. His hands ran over the back of her knee as he shifted to lay over her. Her dark curls were spread across the cream sheets and her blue eyes expressed a desire that he'd never seen in anyone else. Kissing her breast bone, Chase felt her nails dig into his back as she gave a soft moan of pleasure…_

"You alright Doctor Chase?"

Chase opened his eyes and looked at Javier the doorman, "Yeah. Thanks for asking."

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the one person that he knew could make him forget everything for a few short hours, Teddy Wiltshire.

* * *

><p>Wilson laughed as Isobel suggested another name.<p>

"I could name the baby Reno if it's a boy."

Unconsciously, Wilson wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close against him in the chilly afternoon. They were both dressed in long running pants and fleece coats. Isobel's smaller frame fit perfectly at his side. Everything felt right and to people passing by, they were just two people who were together and looked like they were in love.

"Romeo?" he suggested.

"We could name her Juliet." Isobel suggested both stopping at her words.

She looked uncomfortable for a moment and clasped her hands nervously in front of her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I could name her Juliet."

"Isobel-" Wilson started.

"I'm so confused," she blurted out interrupting him, "I don't know how I can do this. Try and be with you and forget Chase. I resent him and hate him and pity him. I feel so guilty about that night Wilson and I can't seem to forget it. It's like a haunting memory. On the other hand, I care for you. I like you. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be with someone. I'm sorry."

Wilson exhaled hard and led her to a bench. They both sat down and he took a few moments to collect his thoughts.

"He's the father of your child and after everything you've been through Isobel all those feelings are understandable. You're in an impossible situation and being afraid, and resenting him and hating him are all normal. I am asking you to please just give me a chance. I care for you and I don't want to see you hurt by his selfishness. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that you can't be happy. You deserve to be happy and I think that we can be happy together."

Isobel let out a strangled breath and gave him a soft smile, "You deserve someone who cares for you and I don't think that I can do that James. I like you as a friend."

Wilson smiled at her and shook his head, "I won't give up on you. It may take time but I think that you and I could work."

"Maybe someday but I don't think that I'm ready for that Wilson."

* * *

><p>Chase took another swig from the beer bottle and laughed at something Teddy's friend Harris said.<p>

It didn't matter to him anymore what Harris because it didn't make any better. He was miserable with Cameron. He wanted to forget her and the sham of a marriage that he was in. Closing his eyes, he realized that he was trying to gain the love of someone who was withholding any kind of love that she could give him. He could admit to himself that she was falling out of love with him because of his 'tainted' soul. She'd promised to love him no matter what happened and Chase wondered if everything had been a lie.

Taking another swig of his drink, he forced himself to focus back to Harris' story and forgetting everything for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>House sat in his chair spinning his cane in his hand. The phone rang but he didn't bother to get up and answer it. The machine clicked on and the one person he never expected to call him was on the machine.<p>

"House this is Allison Cameron. I was hoping that you could call me back. I need some advice on Chase and his drinking. I think you're the only one who could help me. Please call me back."

He smirked looking at the ceiling.

Chase was hitting the bottle after having seen Isobel with someone else. Maybe it was time to call Cameron and let her know exactly what was going on with that husband of hers. But then again, he was enjoying drawing out Chase's misery as much as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

_**Up Next on In the Moonlight: **__Chase shares a secret that he's been carrying for a long time with Teddy. Cuddy, Thirteen and House take Isobel shopping, Chase and Cameron get in the ring again, House does some blackmailing and Isobel sees something that just hurts deep down…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

EDITED 11/21/2012


	9. Nine: You're Not Sorry

EDITED 11/22/12

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: You're Not Sorry<strong>

"_All this time I was wasting  
>Hoping you would come around<br>I've been giving out chances every time  
>And all you do is let me down<em>

_And it's taking me this long_  
><em>Baby but I figured you out<em>  
><em>And you're thinking we'll be fine again<em>  
><em>But not this time around<em>

_You don't have to call anymore_  
><em>I won't pick up the phone<em>  
><em>This is the last straw<em>  
><em>Don't wanna hurt anymore<em>

_And you can say that you're sorry_  
><em>But I don't believe you baby<em>  
><em>Like I did before<em>  
><em>You're not sorry, no, no, no, no<em>

_Looking so innocent_  
><em>I might believe you if I didn't know<em>  
><em>Could've loved you all my life<em>  
><em>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold…"<em>

~ "You're Not Sorry" – Taylor Swift

_**One Week Later…January 8…Saturday…**_

"I like this one!" Remy said happily holding up a black long sleeve shirt for Isobel to look at, "It will look good on you."

Isobel nodded and tried not to have price shock. She'd been able to afford nice clothing but with a baby on the way and bills that needed to be paid everything seemed to cost too much.

"Add it to the pile," Cuddy said pointing towards the dressing room door.

Isobel looked at House who sat next to the door with the clothes and played his Gameboy.

"Lots of dresses and shirts ladies," he commented, "You're making Wilson's job almost too easy."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Wilson?"

"Isobel and Wilson have a thing!" House said loudly like a girl, "And it's a beautiful thing!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Thanks for announcing it to the store."

"I try," House replied standing, "Grab a pair of jeans Soren because you're busting out of the ones you're in now. You look fat in them."

Isobel looked down at the tight jeans she wore, "Thanks for making me feel even worse about my body."

Remy handed her a pair of jeans that she'd picked out for her and smiled, "You look fine."

House motioned for her to go in the dressing room with her clothes and sat down again on the chair announcing that he was hungry.

"Go get a food then," Cuddy snapped sitting down on the couch in front of the door.

"I'm a cripple. I'll scream," House said opening his mouth to yell.

Sighing, Cuddy stood up and looked at Thirteen.

"Fine, tell Isobel we'll be back in a few minutes."

"I want Starbucks," House announced as Cuddy left with Remy.

The door to the dressing room opened and Isobel walked out wearing a black empire that tied in a bow at the back. She looked around before turning to House, "Where did everyone go?"

"Coffee break," House said unwrapping a sucker, "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Wilson."

Isobel sat on the couch by him and waited.

"I heard you to that you couldn't be with him," House said, "I have issues with that."

"Why? Because I was honest?" she snapped back at him.

He leaned forward and looked her in the eyes, "Because it's not true. You're using your pregnancy as an excuse. Are you still stuck in that delusion that Chase will come back? Because he sure as hell doesn't care about you or that fetus and he isn't coming back."

"Maybe when he sees the-"

"When he sees the kid he'll go all cross eyed and goo goo on it? Not gonna happen. Chase cares about one person and one person only, himself. You need to stop thinking you care about him and move on."

"But-"

"But what Soren?" House said harshly, "Chase doesn't care for you! I keep saying it, are you listening? Has he contacted you? No. Told you he's going to be there for anything? No. Called to ask how you've been? No! He doesn't care and neither should you care about him! What you feel for Chase is probably this imaginary hope you have that he'll return and everything will work out and you won't be alone! It's you being desperate to cling to something that doesn't make your situation seem so depressing. Get over it and pull your head out of your ass. This doesn't excuse the fact that you did Chase and have to deal with the consequence now. What you're feeling is the need to punish yourself by denying your own happiness with Wilson. You care for him. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Isobel looked at her hands and choked back tears. House was right. She was confused and didn't know what to do anymore.

"What do I do?" she asked softly, "I don't know what I want or what's right or wrong anymore House. I just want my life back before I slept with Chase and I feel like I want to be with Wilson but I'm guilty because I can't be...I don't know...with him fully because I'm having Chase's child. Does that make any sense? I don't know what I want or who I like and my mind is going in circles about everything. I'm so confused I don't even know what I'm saying."

"Well since you refuse an abortion or adoption anything normal is out of the question and you're stuck with life as it is right now," House said, "You should give Wilson a chance. He cares about you and will actually step up to the plate when needed unlike Chase who jumped ship five minutes into this."

She nodded, "Everyone's been telling me that but it's not what I want. I like Wilson as a friend."

"Listen to them for once. The people who keep telling you to move on and fast are the people who know Chase. They know what his behavior pattern is and what exactly he's capable of."

Isobel covered her face with her hands and choked back a sob, "I feel so stupid for everything. I wish I never had gone to that bar that night."

House watched her cry and quiet took out his phone to send a text. "You messed up. Everyone does at some point. Forgive yourself and move on. It's how the world works."

She nodded and smoothed the dress over her legs, "You're right. I know he's not coming back but I'm worried that I can't be the person that Wilson needs me to be."

"You never know till you try."

Standing up, Isobel looked in the mirror and bit the inside of her check.

"I think I'd like this better in a pastel color. What do you think?"

"Whatever makes your boobs look good I'm happy with," House said taking his Gameboy out again, "You're cleavage is becoming my best friend in the office right alongside with Cuddy's ass."

She snorted and went back into the dressing room.

Cuddy and Remy returned with coffee and bagels.

"Has she come out yet?" Remy asked sitting with Cuddy on the couch.

"The black dress was a bomb. She said she wanted it in neon pink," House replied with a mouth full of bagel. His blared the ringtone 'Rockstar' and he fished it out of his pocket.

Wilson.

"I need a partner in crime here and Isobel needs financial aid from you. We're at Dottie's on West Ninth. See you soon."

He hung up and both women looked at him curiously.

"I ordered pizza," House replied taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>"There's my little man!" Teddy said with a smile showing Chase a picture of his three and a half month old son.<p>

Chase saw the kid and felt even guiltier. Catholic guilt was worse than any form of physical torture and he was beginning to feel it kicking in more and more. Everywhere he looked someone had a kid. Parents were always in stores with their kids or other places and it was making him think about his own unborn child in New Jersey. Isobel would be about fourteen or fifteen weeks along and he hadn't heard anything.

Forcing himself to remember that he'd asked her not to tell him anything and let him be, Chase handed the picture back to Teddy.

"Cute," he said taking a swig of his drink.

Teddy pocketed the picture and looked at Chase with concern, "You alright man? You and the missus get into it again?"

Chase slumped back in the booth and nodded, "She thinks I'm putting off wanting kids. We got into a fight about it last night. The neighbors must think we're better than cable TV."

Teddy snorted, "If there's one thing I've learned it's that once you've had a kid nothing is ever the same again. Don't rush into this bad boy. It's cool in the beginning but at two am nothing is cute or fun."

Chase didn't say anything but looked out the window. The people passed by and he thought of Isobel.

"I don't know how she's gonna do everything a keep a job," he mumbled out loud not realizing what he'd said to Teddy.

"What?" Teddy said putting his beer down, "What's she gonna do with a job?"

Chase closed his eyes and covered his eyes with his hands, "I don't know how Isobel's going to manage to have a baby and keep her job all alone."

"Who is Isobel?" Teddy asked fearing that he knew the answer.

"She's the woman that I slept with before I got back together with Allison last fall. I left her in Princeton after she told me she was pregnant. I told her I didn't want to have anything to do with her or the kid and I think…I don't know but I can't stop thinking about it. Every time I see someone with a kid I just get this sinking feeling of guilt in my stomach," Chase said quietly.

Teddy let out a low whistle, "You better tell your wife now and get it off your chest man because that secrets gonna eat you alive. Cameron will kill you later if she finds out if the kid comes looking for you."

Chase just sighed, "I don't think our marriage is going to work anyways. I don't feel the same way I did when I married her. All we do is fight and it's like being with a stranger."

Teddy leaned forward, "Chase you have to make a choice. Either you stay married to Cameron and you force yourself to move on, making your marriage work or you end it and go back to New Jersey to try and salvage any chance you have at ever having a relationship with your kid. Now is the time to decide which you want more. Your marriage or any shot at knowing your kid and having a good, loving relationship with both the kid and his mother. Now go take a walk and figure it out. Here's the moment that is gonna define the kind of man you're gonna be for the rest of your life."

* * *

><p>Isobel stepped out of the dressing room in the sixth outfit she tried on. It was a cute winter sweater with the jeans that Remy had picked out. She loved the outfit but it was expensive and she didn't have the money for it.<p>

"It's cute!" Remy squealed and grabbed Cuddy's hand.

Isobel turned around and saw Wilson walking into the store with Foreman and Erik. She looked at House who tried his best angelic face.

"I thought that we'd go bowling after this. You know Erik initiation to manhood and our pack."

She rolled her eyes, "Right."

"Isobel!" Erik said with a smile hugging his sister, "You look beautiful. Get the sweater for sure."

She just smiled deciding not to tell him that it was too much over her budge. Going and finding something like this at a second hand store would be her goal tomorrow. Foreman sat down next to House and handed him a chart and they were off to the races discussing their patient. Erik sat down next to Cuddy and Thirteen already flirting up a storm with them. She stood awkwardly for a moment as Wilson approached her.

"You look good," he said with a soft smile.

"Thanks," Isobel said, "How did you know we were here?"

"House called."

"Oh, that would make sense."

Wilson just chuckled, "Why does this feel so awkward?"

"Because we're good friends trying to push ourselves together?" Isobel suggested.

"Friends," Wilson said slowly.

She bit her lip and looked at him, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure," Wilson said, "I can do that."

Isobel left to go back and change in the dressing room while Wilson turned to look at the group.

"So," House said looking away from Foreman as Wilson sat down next to him, "You gonna go arrange for paying for that sweater because Isobel won't buy anything here. Guilt tripping her for a date will work well."

Wilson snorted and stood, "You had this planned all along."

* * *

><p>Isobel watched uncomfortably as the cashier bagged the sweater. Cuddy, Erik, Foreman and Remy had all left to go do more shopping. The girls had claimed that they needed more shoes and both Erik and Foreman's opinions were needed also. House had opted to stay with her and Wilson. Isobel bit her bottom lip while silently vowing to return the sweater as Wilson swiped his credit card.<p>

"Say anything besides thank you and I let it slip to the whole secretarial pool who your baby daddy is and all the details," House threatened quietly, "Those are women you do not want having your dirty laundry Soren so just smile and thank Wilson as best you can."

Isobel stiffen in fear knowing that House was right and would hesitate to divulge that information with them. She had managed to stay on the down low for this far and she didn't want the whole hospital gossiping about her any worse than the whispers that had already started.

Wilson signed his name and took the bag with a smile, "Ready?"

She nodded, "Yep. Thank you for everything. You didn't have to buy this for me."

"I wanted to," Wilson said as House made a face at Isobel from behind him.

Isobel nodded and tried to focus on anything besides the growing discomfort inside her.

* * *

><p>Chase closed the door to the apartment and saw Cameron standing in the kitchen on the phone making cookies. He'd gone for a long walk after his conversation with Teddy and had come to the conclusion that he had to tell Cameron the truth. He had to come clean and do the right thing. Looking at his own behavior in the past had made him wince. He was going to be a father whether he liked it or not. That little girl or boy deserved to have a father who they knew and could look to for help and advice. He wanted to be someone who they'd be proud of and could have a relationship with him that was full of love and care. His childhood had been a disaster and horrible but he had a chance to stop history from repeating itself. Cameron saw him and with a smile bid the person on the other end goodbye.<p>

"That was my mom. She says hi," she told him stirring up the cookie dough, "What have you been up to?"

"I have to talk to you about something," Chase said leaning up against the wall, "You're not going to like it either."

"What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath while he walked to the other side of the kitchen putting the island between him and Cameron in case it got nasty, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Robert what are you talking about?"

"I got Isobel Soren pregnant before I came back here with you," Chase blurted out, "Our baby is due in July."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on In the Moonlight**_ : _House and Isobel commit a felony, Chase has it out with Cameron,__ Wilson and Isobel debate whether or not to find out if it's a boy or a girl and someone's getting a phone call from Robert Chase that you'll never believe…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

EDITED 11/22/2012


	10. Ten: Not Ready To Make Nice

EDITED 11/22/2012

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Not Ready To Make Nice<strong>

"…_I'm through with doubt_

_There's nothing left for me to figure out_

_I've paid a price_

_And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time_

_To go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_Cause I'm mad as hell, can't bring myself_

_To do what it is you think I should_

_I know you said_

_Can't you just get over it?_

_It turned my whole world around_

_And I kinda like it…"_

~ "Not Ready To Make Nice" – The Dixie Chicks

_**One week later…January 14…**_

Chase looked at the ceiling of the hotel room he'd had for the last week and listened to the sound of the heater kicking on. He could still hear Cameron screaming and the argument they'd had.

_"I got Isobel Soren pregnant before I came back here with you," he'd blurted out, "Our baby is due in July."_

_Cameron dropped the spoon and looked at him confused, "Who? Huh?"_

_"The woman you met that night at the townhouse. She was the nurse," he said carefully leaning over and snatching the spoon that was on the counter fearful that it'd be turned into a weapon yielded against him. _

_Cameron looked at him angrily, "You slept with her and she's pregnant? Robert Chase you…you…"_

_"I know that you're angry at me-"_

_"Angry! Angry! You think I'm angry! I'm furious! She's having a baby after you slept with her? I don't know what's worse killing a man on purpose or getting a girl pregnant and then not telling me about it!" Cameron shouted at him, "How could you even sleep with her! We were still married!"_

_"I slept with her because I found her attractive and we weren't still together! You were in the process of divorcing me!" he argued back, "It was one night!"_

_"You fathered a child with her and you didn't tell me! I can't believe you!" she screamed at him as she walked down the hallway towards their room and he followed her, "I can't be married to liar, a cheater and a murder!" _

_Cameron grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and opened his drawers throwing his clothing in. _

_"Allison…"_

_"Don't!" she said tearfully, "Just shut up! I'm sick of this. I'm sick of fighting with you, sick of everything. We tried but this isn't going to work." _

_Zipping up the bag and throwing it at him, she walked to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. Grabbing the manila envelope, Cameron opened it and grabbed a pen nearby scribbling her name on the correct line. She looked at him tearfully yanking her wedding ring off. _

_"Just sign the damn thing because I've had enough. I can't love you anymore. You're not the person that I want to be with. Just sign it to end this insanity."_

Closing his eyes, Chase couldn't believe how quickly his world seemed to fall apart. He'd lost his wife, home, and his whole future with her. A deep seeded feeling of helplessness filled him and it was almost suffocating. He'd lost everything that mattered trying to fight for Allison Cameron even though they'd both know that their marriage hadn't been worth fighting for and that things had changed so drastically between them. He wasn't good enough for her and signing that divorce had been a weight lifted off his shoulders. It was like he could breathe the moment he'd set the pen down.

He'd quit his job at the hospital and was already in the process of trying to reapply at PPTH. Cuddy would hire him because he was one of the few people that could handle House. Taking a deep breath, Chase let Teddy's advice about choosing what kind of man he wanted to be wash over him. He'd done the right thing. His biggest challenge was trying to figure out how to talk to Isobel and get her to understand that he was willing to change.

There was nothing else he could do but to change. He was at a fork in the road and either way he had to change something in his life. He couldn't keep going down the path that he was.

* * *

><p>Isobel put her bag down and took her coat off. Setting it down with her purse, she smiled at Taub who watched her with amusement.<p>

"What?"

"If you find out if it's a boy or girl will you tell everyone?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I have money riding on this. I think it's a girl."

She smiled and sat down across from Taub, "I'll let you know. I have an appointment next week and I plan on finding out then. I think it's a girl too. At least I hope it is."

The rest of the team filled in and Foreman looked at her as he sat down, "I didn't think you'd be in this early. Coffee doesn't bother you?"

"Not so much anymore," Isobel said quietly running her hand over the pink empire waist scrub top, "I'm close to seventeen weeks, I think morning sickness has been beaten."

"Thank God!" House announced walking in and throwing his backpack at Taub and charts on the table, "We can return to worshiping the coffee gods in the morning light again without shame. Taub and Thirteen go get an MRI for our patient and test his blood for whatever you can think of. Foreman, go get a history and Soren and I will go check out his place."

"Do you really think that Isobel should be going to a place that could possibly expose her to toxins?" Wilson asked stepping into the room holding another chart.

"I'll be okay," Isobel said trying not to feel annoyed with Wilson.

"Yeah chief," House mocked, "I'll even give her gloves and a mask. Besides, the kid should be fine. Mini Wombat's got fingernails now to defend himself."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Right."

Isobel felt what felt like a flutter inside her but dismissed it as gas. It was too soon for the baby to move and she stood up with the rest of the team as they left. Looking at Wilson with a smile she grabbed her coat, "I'll be safe. Don't worry."

Wilson left and Isobel shook her head touching her side where she thought she felt the flutter.

"My car or yours?" House asked.

* * *

><p>"Is Isobel gonna find out the sex of the baby?" Foreman asked Wilson as they sat in the lab running gels with the rest of the team.<p>

"I think so."

Thirteen snorted, "Better hope for a girl. I can't imagine another male Chase in this world, one is hard enough."

Wilson shrugged, "It doesn't matter really but I think everyone is hoping for a girl."

"Has Chase called her?" Taub asked.

"Not to my knowledge, but I got a call from Cameron saying that she and Chase had signed for a divorce. She knows about Isobel and the baby," Wilson replied looking at the microscope.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Thirteen mused aloud, surprised at the news.

"I don't know," Wilson said, "I tried asking Isobel out but I think she's so confused that she doesn't even know what she wants. Him coming back will only make everything worse."

* * *

><p>House twirled his cane and looked at the house, "So…have you heard about Chase's divorce?"<p>

Isobel stopped looking in the kitchen cupboard and looked at him curiously, "No? Why?"

Hopping off the counter that he'd been sitting on, House looked at her, "She left him because of you."

"Me? They were divorced because of me?" Isobel lowered herself into a chair at the kitchen table taking in the information while guiltily thinking that divine justice had been done somehow, "I can't believe that."

"Well," House said, "It sucks but it's true. He was an idiot and opened his mouth about your bastard."

She cleared her throat, "Was that needed?"

"It was the truth. Your fetus is-"

"Baby House, baby." Isobel said harshly, "My ba-"

She felt that flutter again inside and it dawned on her that it was the baby moving.

Isobel gasped again as she felt the feeling again, "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" House said concerned, "What's wrong?"

She stood up, touching her tummy and running her hands over her bump. A sense of wonder filled her as she felt the feeling again. Laughing out loud she looked at House with a tearful smile, "I felt her. I felt her move. It's like I'm getting tickled on the inside."

She took House's hand and placed it over where she'd felt the kick.

"I won't feel anything on the outside yet," he said somewhat uncomfortable with touching her.

"Oh shut up and let me enjoy myself. It's…amazing…I can't describe it!" Isobel snapped at House with a smile, "I'm happy. Let me be."

He stood their awkwardly with his hand on her tummy as she experienced something he couldn't even begin to understand.

"Can you take me with you to your next appointment?" House asked.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the cafeteria, Isobel picked at the salad she'd made for lunch.<p>

"You don't like it?" Wilson asked taking a bite of his chicken.

"I like it, I'm just not hungry and I have a craving for soup though. Good old fashioned can soup," Isobel said with a smile.

"The sodium content on that is through the roof," he replied, "You should avoid it."

She felt like rolling her eyes but stopped, "I'm going to find out if I'm having a boy or girl at my next appointment."

Wilson chuckled, "Everyone's hoping for a girl."

"I know. I think it's a girl too but I'll be happy as long as he or she is healthy."

"That's a good outlook."

Isobel shrugged and laughed, "What can I say? Erik thinks it's a girl too."

"What time is your appointment again?"

"Before lunch next Monday," she told him taking another bit of salad, "House has decided to tag along."

"Seriously?" Wilson asked surprised.

"He's not that bad," Isobel defended.

"I'm just surprised that's all."

* * *

><p>Chase looked down at the number on the screen and took a deep breath. Hitting the answer button he held his breath and waited. His stomach dipped hearing her voice.<p>

"Doctor Chase," Cuddy said smoothly, "I'll let you return as the Chief of Surgery only because I can't find anyone else willing to put up with House. See you Monday."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Next time on In the Moonlight:**__ Foreman and Erik share words of wisdom with Isobel, House and Isobel find out if it's a boy or a girl, someone is back at the hospital and it is big news for everyone involved…plus House rocks the boat just a little…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

EDITED 11/22/2012


	11. Eleven: Too Little Too Late

EDITED 12/21/2012

**Hi Guys! I know that I updated like three days ago but I couldn't wait! **

**Thanks to my reviewers: BaDWolF89, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x and shippolove844!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Too Little Too Late<strong>

_"…You take my hand, and you say you've changed_  
><em>But boy you know you're beggin' don't fool me<em>  
><em>Because to you it's just a game<em>  
><em>(You know it's just too little too late)<em>

_So let me on down_  
><em>Cause time has made me strong<em>  
><em>I'm starting to move on<em>  
><em>I'm gonna say this now<em>  
><em>Your chance has come and gone<em>  
><em>And you know<em>

_It's just too little too late_  
><em>A little too wrong<em>  
><em>And I can't wait<em>  
><em>Boy you know all the right things to say<em>  
><em>(You know it's just too little too late)<em>

_You say you dream of my face_  
><em>But you don't like me<em>  
><em>You just like the chase<em>  
><em>To be real, it doesn't matter anyway<em>  
><em>(You know it's just too little too late)<em>

_It's just too little too late…"_

~ "Too Little Too Late" – Jojo

_**Monday…January 23…**_

Isobel looked at House as they sat in the waiting room of her OB/GYN to be shown into the exam room.

"Oh my God," House exclaimed loudly looking at the worn copy of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition that he'd brought with him.

She rolled her eyes, "It looks slutty. Stop making goo-goo eyes over her breasts."

"If you say that Tyra Banks is slutty one more time, you need your eyes checked," House said annoyed while sucking his lollipop.

"You're like a little kid."

"Think of this as training," House said as a nurse opened a door and called for them to enter the exam room, "You'll have your own brat in a few months anyway."

"This isn't over," He continued as they entered, "Tyra Banks was the first black woman on the cover and she's sexy as hell."

"Whatever," Isobel said grumpily, "I can't wear a swimsuit at this point so what does it matter?"

The tech entered and smiled excitedly at them. She was a tall, red headed woman with perky breast. She wore a pink tweed outfit that screamed needy and House was sure that she had baked her make up on that morning. She reminded him of a hooker that he'd slept with once.

"Are you two ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

Isobel burst out laughing and doubled over in tears, "Now that's a joke! He's not the father."

"But I definitely have the stick for doing it," House said without missing a beat and holding up his cane, "Let's get this over with. She's buying lunch and I want my salami sandwich."

The girl looked at them both uncomfortably and nodded, "Let me just go get my things."

Isobel was still holding back laughter as she turned to House, "That was just too funny, I'm sorry. Did you see her face?"

House cracked a smile.

* * *

><p>Chase sat across from Cuddy as she stared at him.<p>

"You're back as my Chief of Surgery and you are required to do clinic duty. Six hours a week at this point for jumping ship on me," Cuddy said icily, "And don't think that I won't be watching you Chase. No insane surgeries for House either."

She handed him his badge and he stood up.

"Thank you Doctor Cuddy-"

"Just go," Cuddy said interrupting, "Thanks to House practically the whole hospital knows what happened between you and Isobel so have a nice day."

Stepping out of Cuddy's office, Chase exhaled. Never had he been so happy to get out of her office.

"Boss," Jenna said looking at him amused, "Nice haircut, didn't like extensions?"

"A new year, new haircut, new me," Chase replied, "It doesn't look bad?"

"You're so vain. You look like a man Mr. Australia. We have two car crashes on the way. Ready?"

"When did you get put in surgery?" he asked remembering the last encounter with Isobel's best friend. It wasn't his favorite memory and she wasn't his favorite nurse by far. There were other women he'd rather work with. Jenna was one of those women who actual scared him at times as a nurse. The image of her with any kind of medical instruments was a nightmare for him especially knowing her feelings about him which she didn't hide.

"I got bored on the floor. Is it alright for one to fantasize about flogging the boss and having him call me mistress while on the job?"

"I can't fire you, can I?"

"Nope," Jenna said with a smile, "We're in this for the long haul, sweetie. We're gonna love each other by the end of this and your kid will be calling me 'Auntie Jen'."

Chase just took the charts from her, "I wouldn't leave you with a puppy or anyone's kid. I'll be nice to you if you're nice to me. Deal?"

"Not a chance in hell of that happening." Jenna said, "I work with Doctors, I have a thick skin. Bring it Australia. I wanna know you're good at something other than getting it up and swimming."

* * *

><p>"At least she'll have nice hair," House said as he limped into the conference room and threw his backpack at Thirteen a little after three in the afternoon.<p>

Foreman, Taub and Thirteen all raised their eyebrows.

"Huh?" Foreman asked.

"I'm having a girl," Isobel said walking to the kitchenette and poured herself hot water for tea, "Taub, I guess you won?"

The man smiled, "Thanks. I needed the cash."

"Our patient…" House said looking at the scan confused, "…has…a twisted…"

He held it up and looked at it with the light, "Is that a nail?"

"He has a twisted small intestine and he fell on a nail gun," Thirteen supplied as House's beeper went off, "It looks bad and probably hurts like hell."

House smiled deviously at the beeper and read it.

_Chase is back- Cuddy_

"I gotta go help Cuddy with her bra hooks and panties," House said looking at the group, "I guess I'm the only one in the building that can take a thong off with just my tongue. Soren take this to the surgery department and have the chief look at it. I think he'll be interested."

"We got a new chief?" Isobel asked taking the chart that House gave her curiously.

"Yep," House replied, "Brand new and shiny."

He limped to the door and held it open for her.

Foreman stood up grabbing the chart.

"Where are you going?" Thirteen asked.

"House knows Chase is back and is sending Isobel there to mess with them both. I saw him with Jenna this morning when I came in for work," Foreman replied as she grabbed him and practically sat on him.

"This is good for them."

"How?"

"If Isobel knew he was back she'd avoid him like the plague and they'd never talk because Wilson would be her bouncer. They need to talk. They're having a kid together," Thirteen grunted pushing Foreman down into a chair.

"So?" Taub said watching them struggle, "Who's filming this down in surgery. I'm interested to see if Chase can defend himself from a pregnant woman with a scalpel."

Foreman and Thirteen looked at Taub.

"That's not funny, Thirteen said, "She wouldn't do that."

"Or would she? Pregnant woman are known for being irrational."

"Shut up Taub," Foreman groaned, "Isobel wouldn't hurt him. She's not the physical type."

Thirteen bit her bottom lip, "Let's give them twenty minutes before we round up a search party."

* * *

><p>Isobel smiled as she walked into the surgery department and saw Jenna on the phone.<p>

"Yep…I will tell him…Bye," Jenna said hanging up, "I was wondering when you'd be here. House called saying that you'd be down here to see our new chief."

"What's so special about this one?" Isobel asked shaking her head, "Is he foreign?"

"Aren't they all?"

"Gorgeous?"

"Ah…if you like blonde hair and blue eyed, I guess."

Isobel leaned against the wall by the phone, "Sounds dangerous. Are you going after him since Dakota and you broke up?"

"He's not my type," Jenna said, "He just finished a surgery if you wanna take a look at him scrubbing out."

Isobel walked to the double doors that was across from them and peaked through the glass.

"All I see is his back. He's washing his hands."

"He's got a great ass though," Jenna said standing behind Isobel in case she freaked out once she figured out it was Chase.

"He has a nice haircut."

"He just got it for work apparently."

"It looks good on him."

He turned and Isobel caught his profile, "Oh my god."

She took a step back and pulled Jenna around the corner into a small wash room, "Robert Chase is the new Chief?"

Jenna nodded and watched Isobel pace in the small area.

"Oh my God! Oh my God. Oh my God! Jenna!" she whispered harshly.

"What?"

"You knew and didn't tell me? What kind of friend are you?"

"I didn't know till this morning!"

Isobel put her hand on her lower back and looked up at the ceiling, "Oh my God!"

"Will you stop it," Jenna whispered harshly, "Grow up and grow a pair of lady balls. Just talk to him."

"Right talk to the guy who, let's be honest, my hormones have made the center of every sexual fantasize I've had since I've become fucking pregnant. Not to mention the guy that has left me alone to raise a baby! He's looking out for himself and himself only. Besides what would I say to him?"

"News Flash! You've already fucked him Isobel! Get over it! Just go in there and…just do it! Besides every woman has a fantasy staring him…and you why should stop that. There's also that whole thy won't covet thy…I forgot the line but it doesn't apply anymore. He's divorced."

"Now you're quoting Nike and the ten commandments to me? A good best friend would have told her best friend the moment she knew that he was in the building and took the job. What kind of friend are you?"

"Well my friendship skills suck," Jenna said grabbing Isobel, "Just walk in there and hand him the chart and say that House sent you. Easy!"

Isobel rolled her eyes, "Easy for you to say. You're not having a baby with him."

Jenna stopped and looked at her, "Boy?"

"Girl," Isobel replied, "I won Taub some money."

"Congrats. I forgot you had that appointment today."

"What if he asks about the baby?"

"Tell him that it's a girl and that extra information costs money," Jenna joked, "Relax and be yourself."

Isobel took a deep breath and looked at Jenna, "Do I look pretty at least?"

Jenna smiled and tucked a piece of dark brown hair behind Isobel's ear, "Honey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Jen," Isobel said tearfully, "I really needed to hear that. Now I don't know why I'm crying."

"Just go, now or never!"

Isobel nodded and looked at the chart, "Okay."

"He's on the observation desk in OR one so he'll be by himself. Relax Isobel. This can't be good for my niece."

* * *

><p>Chase stood on the observation deck watching the residences below preform a surgery that was going to take forever at the rate it was starting at. He could have sworn he'd seen Isobel earlier from the corner of his eye when scrubbing out. He thought that it was her in the window but when he'd gone back to look, she was gone. He told himself that it didn't matter; she wouldn't want to see him anyway.<p>

She probably hated him.

"Doctor Chase?" a resident asked, "We've identified the problem."

Chase the button that connected him to the OR, "And?"

"Torn ligament?"

"You sure or just guessing," Chase said, "You always have to be one hundred percent certain before you take the next step. Check again."

He released the button and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't realize that you were teaching now too."

It was the voice that he'd been trying to figure out what he could possibly ever say to that would make up for every wrong thing he'd done.

"Cuddy says I have to now."

Isobel nodded and stepped onto the deck. He watched her offer him a chart.

"House has a patient and he wants you," she said clasping her hands in front of her as he took it.

He could see the curve of her tummy and it dawned on him that she really was pregnant. He'd never seen her actually look pregnant and it was almost a shock to his system.

"Guy fell on a nail gun and is in pain with other symptoms. Until the nails removed House can't really do his job. So can you do it today?" Isobel asked hopefully.

Chase's mind was all over the place it felt like. Isobel was there, talking to him. Probably more like bullied into talking to him but still, she was talking. The damn med students were asking questions and he was trying to read a chart that he really didn't want to. To top it all off he was curious to know about their baby.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Chase said tossing the chart on to the bench, "Tell House he'll have to wait."

"He'll just send me right back down here. Just agree to do it today."

He leaned against the thick glass and looked at her. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a healthy glow about her that he'd credit to the fact that she was pregnant. He was tempted to tell her no just to see her again but knew manipulating her wouldn't get him any points and he needed all the points he could get.

"I'll do it this evening if you tell me one thing in return."

She rolled her eyes and snapped, "I'm not playing games like a five year old with you Robert Chase."

He smiled at her, "I heard from House that you had an appointment today with your doctor. Would you fill me in on everything that has been happening with you and the baby?"

Chase knew that he'd thrown her for a loop when she looked at him confused, "Why?"

It was a simple question and he knew that his answer could be the beginning of the end if he answered wrong. Taking a deep breath, Chase looked out at the students below.

"I just wanted to know if everything has been okay. I left you-"

"You abandoned me!" Isobel said heatedly, "You weren't even here for five minutes when you decided to skip town and that you wanted nothing to do with us. No, you don't get to come back and do this. Not to me and not to our daughter! It isn't fair."

Isobel turned on her heel and left.

Her words sank into him as he sat down.

_Our daughter..._

Isobel was having a girl and he was going to be a father.

He was going to be a father to a little girl who'd never have known him if he'd stayed in Chicago and had never told Cameron about his night with Isobel. Covering his face with his hands, Chase quickly realized that he was in the process of making the biggest mistake of his life if he stayed out of that little girl's life.

Who would be there to tuck her in at night or scare away monsters?

Who'd help her to learn to walk or take her dance classes and sit at her recitals?

Who'd chase away the men like him who would want her for one thing and one thing only?

Who'd be the one she went to when the world was cruel and she needed someone to keep her safe from the horrors that it offered?

Chase knew for sure he didn't want any other man stepping up to do that role.

It was his.

He suddenly wondered what Isobel's father thought of him and what every other woman he'd slept with or dated father's thought. Chase imagined that on more than one occasion someone wanted to put a foot in his ass.

"Doctor Chase? Sir, are you alright?" The med student asked.

"Torn ligament?" Chase asked still trying to take everything in and process it.

"Yes."

"Good, I've got to go find Jenna and do a surgery. Have Doctor Pierce help you," Chase said grabbing the chart that Isobel had given him. He walked off the observation deck in the hopes that he could repair the damage he'd done with Isobel enough that she and their daughter could someday forgive his stupidity.

* * *

><p>Isobel stormed into clinic and looked at Brenda who stood with Wilson going over a chart.<p>

"Which room is House in?"

"One," Brenda replied with a smirk, "Heard about Chase? He's back."

"Shut. Up."

"Let's not have a-" Wilson tried to interject but both women glared at him, "Or not."

"Thank you Brenda," she grounded out as she walked to exam room one.

Opening the door, Isobel glared at House as sat on the table watching TV. Foreman was there along with which ever patient they were on.

"You knew he was back!" she yelped grabbing the small portable TV off the counter and slamming in down , "You sent me there because you knew he was back!"

"Who?" House asked, "I'm missing my soap. Give it back before I call for mom!"

"Chase! You knew that Chase was back here!"

"Oops, it slipped my mind."

Wilson walked in and closed the door behind them, "What's going on?"

"House sent Isobel to surgery to give Chase a chart for a patient and neglected to tell her that Chase was back." Foreman supplied, "Now she's pissed."

"I'm pissed because you sent me there knowingly! I would have gone if you'd warned me anyway!"

Wilson touched Isobel's back, "Why doesn't everyone just take a deep breath?"

House made an exaggerated breathing pattern that was taught in birthing classes. Foreman watched as Isobel looked at House like she wanted to leap on him and choke the life out of him.

"Wilson, I'm going to take Isobel to get some ice cream. Why don't you stay here and help House," he said opening the door.

"That sounds good," Wilson replied, "I'm sure we all could use the time to cool down."

She glared at House for a moment before turning to look at Foreman, "I want Chocolate Chip with Carmel drizzle."

* * *

><p>Foreman sat across from Isobel in the small booth of the café on the hospital campus as she pushed the uneaten ice cream around the bowl.<p>

"You gonna finish that?" he asked.

"You can have it if you want it."

She pushed him the bowl and looked out at the snowy street. Foreman watched her bite the inside of her check and how she wrapped her wool sweater around her tightly.

"I'm embarrassed that I snapped at House," She said quietly, "I shouldn't have lost my cool with him."

He snorted, "If you weren't pissed I'd be surprised."

"You knew?" Isobel asked looking at him hurt.

"I knew but you wouldn't have gone anyway. Let's not lie about that, you'd have run."

"I'm just…seeing him…I…"

"It hurt and he did the 'Chase thing'. He was all charming," Foreman finished for her.

"I feel awful. He smiles and I'm goop in his hand. It's sad really."

Foreman laughed, "Isobel-"

"It's pathetic and you know it is," She said laughing with Foreman, "I don't want to be his goop."

The laughter died down as Foreman looked at her seriously, "You're having a baby that has half of Chase's DNA…you _have_ to talk to him even if you don't want to."

"Everyone keeps saying that I should forget about him and that I should move on. I thought that I could. I know I don't love Chase but his being back here is…already hard. I always had this dream that I'd have one big happy family and…it's never going to happen."

Foreman leaned forward and looked Isobel in the eye, "I'd be at least on good terms with him Isobel. Chase is going to more than likely want to be a part of your daughter's life and you can't push him out just because you're scared or other people tell you that you should. Just build a friendship with him because eventually you're both be taking care of someone who will depend on both you and him for everything. Besides, blame the hormones if you have too."

Isobel smiled and took the spoonful of ice cream, "I don't know why I didn't come to you first for advice. Yours actually makes sense."

"I would have told you the same thing everyone else told you before," Foreman said, "The situations changed that's all. You're a grown woman Isobel. You don't need anyone's permission to live your life how you want to live it."

Isobel nodded, "I know I'm just…My parents always controlled everything and when they died I had to take care of Erik and I just never was with anyone I had to share anything with. I didn't expect this to happen. This new for me and I'm learning this as I go. Sometimes I wish that I could be as selfish as Chase and not care about anything."

"Your life is going to be changed. You have...I don't have a name yet to call her but you have her to take care of and your experiencing what everyone else goes through. Don't be afraid."

"I could call her Erica," Isobel joked.

"That's a name that just doesn't sound right. Erica Soren."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

_**Up next on In the Moonlight: **__Isobel and Wilson have an awkward run in with Chase while Jenna and House plot and plan to cause some trouble, Erik learns about Chase's return, a purchase is made and Chase actually does something nice for the first time in a long time. _

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

EDITED 12/21/2012


	12. Twleve: Are You Happy Now?

EDITED 12/22/2012

**Hey Everyone! For those of you who are thinking that Isobel is going to go jump ship and go to Chase's waiting arms, I ASSURE there will be some blood, sweat and tears in this one. He won't just do the smile thing and everything's okay. Trust me, Isobel and I won't be having it. I have the ending of this story already written and the frame work is mostly done. Also I've had some name suggestions and I'd love your input if you have an idea. **

**Thanks to BaDWolF89, Shippolove844, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x and Daybreak96 for your reviews! Gold Stars all around!**

**All errors are my own :( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Are You Happy Now?<strong>

_"Now, don't just walk away_  
><em>Pretending every thing's okay<em>  
><em>And you don't care about me<em>  
><em>And I know it's just no use<em>  
><em>When all your lies become your truths<em>  
><em>And I don't care, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Could you look me in the eye?_  
><em>And tell me that you're happy now<em>  
><em>Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased<em>  
><em>Are you happy now? Are you happy now?<em>

_You took all there was to take_  
><em>And left me with an empty plate<em>  
><em>And you don't care about it yeah<em>  
><em>And I am giving up this game<em>  
><em>And leaving you with all the blame<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't care, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Could you look me in the eye?_  
><em>And tell me that you're happy now<em>  
><em>Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased<em>  
><em>Are you happy now? Are you happy now?<em>  
><em>Are you happy now?"<em>

~ "Are You Happy Now?" – Michelle Branch

_**Tuesday…January 24…**_

"I want something with sweet potatoes," Isobel said as she and Wilson walked down the isle of the grocery store. They'd been on their way back to Wilson's apartment from the gym to hang out when he'd said that he didn't have anything at home for dinner and had to stop. Isobel hadn't minded at all and was happy to do something with Wilson. He was sweet and she enjoyed being with him. People looked at her differently because she was with him.

"We could make sweet potato casserole. Brown sugar, butter, the things I know you want," Wilson offered with a smile.

"I'd like to keep somewhat of a waist line but that sounds good," Isobel smiled.

They walked up and down the aisles grabbing the needed items and other things that Wilson needed. They had stopped in the dessert isle and were looking in the pie case.

"Irish Crème?" Isobel asked tapping her nail against the glass.

"If you like," Wilson said, "You don't want Chocolate crème?"

"I'm over chocolate this week."

He shook his head opening the case and taking the pie, "You're not going to swing back to chocolate by the time we pay?"

Isobel laughed, "I promise I won't but it's staying at your place. I don't want it at mine because I'll eat the whole thing."

"I'll give it to House. His metabolism is built for pie eating."

Chase walked into the store and went in search of the flowers. Maybe if he brought a peace offering to Isobel, she'd be more willing to talk to him. Teddy's advice had been to get her something that she'd like or show that he was capable of doing something nice. Looking at the flowers, he picked the pink daisies. Something about Isobel shouted that she wasn't a rose woman. Grabbing the flowers, Chase went to stand in line. Looking across the belt he saw Wilson and Isobel staring back at him.

They were all silent as the stared at each other waiting for someone to speak. Isobel shifted uncomfortably and looked at Wilson before looking at Chase, "How's the surgery?"

"It's good. I have Jenna so she's…making sure things run smoothly. How's House?"

"He's good…"

Wilson put the potatoes up on the belt, "I heard about the guy with the nail gun. Is he going to be okay?"

Chase nodded, "Nail gun wise yeah. I don't know what else is wrong but from my end he's good."

The cashier began ringing Wilson's order up and he stepped away to pay.

"Jenna's not being too difficult?" Isobel asked quietly.

"No, not at all," Chase lied, "I think she and I will be a good team."

She smiled, "I'm glad. She's not as mean as she looks. More bark than bite."

They stood their awkwardly for a minute not knowing what to say to each other. Isobel was unsure of what to say to him. She noticed the flowers and deep down she knew she shouldn't care who they were for, it hurt to see that someone was getting flowers.

"Well, I'll see you around," Isobel said, "Good luck with the flowers."

Chase watched her as she left the store with Wilson.

Purchasing the flowers, Chase stood inside the store as Isobel got into Wilson's Volvo and put her seatbelt on. Suddenly flowers seemed incredibly inadequate.

* * *

><p>Jenna stepped into House's office and watched the man that terrorized the hospital read quietly with glasses on.<p>

"I have something interesting for you," she said walking over and grabbing his gray and red ball, "It involves Chase and Isobel."

House put the book down and looked at her, "Are you going to take your top off for me or does that cost extra?"

Jenna smirked, "Nothing is ever free House, except this. This is something that even you can't resist especially if you want your Wilson back. I'm pretty sure the whole hospital heard your fight with him about his 'House time' and 'Isobel time' earlier today."

He leaned back and took his glasses off, "I'm listening."

Jenna leaned forward, "I know that Chase came back because he wants to…win back Isobel if you will and be a part of his baby's life. Something happened in Chicago that practically rewired the man."

"This matters to me how? I'm getting bored."

"You want Wilson to win Isobel? You want Wilson, your best friend to help raise a baby that isn't his? You'll never see him because he'll always be with Isobel and the baby taking care of them. You've said it yourself. Wilson is attracted to needy women and right now Isobel is needy and eventually he will leave her when she isn't needy anymore. So let me ask that again, you don't want to lose Wilson to spit up and bottle at four am?"

House looked at her with a smile, "Wilson skipped bowling tonight to go to the gym with her and make her dinner. I'm not happy."

"So, use what I'm about to tell you to your advantage. Chase has been asking about her a lot. You want Wilson back and he wants to spend time with Isobel and hopefully make a solid relationship with her. I think he's realizing what he wants for the first time and is freaking out because he just may lose it."

House popped a pill, "Are you suggesting that we help Chase?"

Jenna nodded, "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. You get Wilson back and I get Chase off my back. He stops asking me questions about everything and my niece has a shot at having both her parents together. Plus it'll be fun. Think of it as a game. You get to break Wilson and Isobel apart and plug Chase into the equation. Tomorrow I'll bring him here and we'll…plan the campaign."

He just smirked at her, "I like it. Now will you take your top off?"

Jenna smirked back, "Keep dreaming."

"Oh I definitely will."

* * *

><p>Isobel smiled at Wilson as he cut potatoes, "Are you sure there isn't anything that I can help you with? I feel kind of lazy."<p>

He just shook his head, "You've been on your feet all day. Just sit, besides I don't mind cooking."

"House isn't upset that you ditched him for me?"

Wilson shook his head, "He'll live."

"He never lets anything go."

"True," Wilson said leaning across the counter, "But I'd rather spend my night with you than listening to him complain about Cuddy."

Isobel laughed, "Probably."

Chase took a deep breath as he walked to Isobel's apartment door. He stopped and listened to hear if anyone was inside. Her car had been outside but the light for the window was off. Just as he was about to knock on the door he heard voices from down the hallway. Chase stepped around the corner and listened.

"I had no idea that you could cook that well," she said, "It was really good and I will want it again."

Wilson laughed, "I'll make whatever you want."

"Can we request days in advance?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Swedish meatballs?"

Chase wanted to gag himself instead of having to listening to this.

"Alright," Wilson murmured, "Swedish meatballs it is."

He heard her bid Wilson goodnight and the sound of her key in the lock. Waiting a few minutes, Chase peered around the corner and found the hall desert. He went to knock again but stopped. She'd sounded genuinely happy with Wilson for the few minutes he'd heard them together. She didn't sound aggravated, annoyed or tired. Isobel sounded like she'd had a good evening and him knocking on her door would upset her. Looking at the flowers, Chase set them down in front of the door and as he did, Teddy's advice made sense.

This wasn't all about him anymore and it couldn't be. He had to work on his selfishness and this was the first step to being a better man. Knowing when to humbly except that he'd lost for the day. He wanted to know about the baby more and Isobel, but that shouldn't come with the price that it made her unhappy and upset.

What had he told Jenna?

New Year, new haircut, new me?

He'd be taking his own advice and Isobel's.

This wasn't a game to her and it shouldn't be to him either. They were having a little girl together and she'd need adult parents who could work together to make sure that she had the brightest possible future, not children who played games with each other. Taking a deep breath, Chase turned to leave but saw a tiny old woman from across the hall smile at him.

"Would you like a vase for that dear?" she asked quietly, "Isobel loves daisies and I'd hate for her not to have pretty daisies in the morning."

"If you could, I'd really be grateful." Chase said as the lady walked out with a glass vase already filled with water.

She handed it to him with a smile, "I don't think anyone's given her flowers before and it'd be nice if they were alive. Wouldn't it?"

He just smiled hoping that Isobel would like them.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight Australia you want my help?" Jenna said putting her hand on her hip and smiling at him amused.<p>

"Yes. Please." Chase said. He was shocking himself in being the one person he disliked the most for help in winning points with Isobel.

Jenna looked at him, "Fine I will, but on one condition."

"Anything."

"I want a massage at the Q Spa on Broadway once a week for lunch."

Chase groaned. Cameron had gone there and it was a small fortune for a massage. Fifteen minutes cost sixty buck and lunch for Jenna was an hour and a half. Fifteen minutes to Q and back meant an hour. Two-hundred and forty bucks a week for the woman's help, for an unknown amount of time was a stupid agreement but he was willing to do it.

"Fine," he said, "I agree."

Jenna shook his hand and smiled, "Let me call House. If you want to get to Isobel not to see you like a dirt bag you'll need all the help you can get."

"Why would you call House? I don't want to make this into some game. I just want some knowledge as to her schedule, where she'll be or something like that."

She rolled her eyes, "Just listen to me for once."

* * *

><p>Isobel sat with Erik in the cafeteria eating the soup that she'd brought for lunch.<p>

"I'm having a girl," she said, "I was hoping that you could score me some cute clothes from your boss."

Erik laughed, "I would love to. Mandy is always happy to give me free things. I think she likes me too."

"Dating her would be a bad idea."

"I know," he said taking a bite of his sandwich, "I don't plan to."

The conversation died down and they both finished eating.

"I saw the flowers on the table this morning when I went to go let Odin out," Erik said after finishing his sandwich, "Tell Wilson that they're nice."

Isobel bit her lip and ran her hand over her tummy nervously, "They're not from him."

Erik's eyebrows rose a little, "Who are they from then?"

"Don't freak out in public please. They're from Robert Chase."

"The guy who got you pregnant?" Erik hissed, "Where is he? Is he back for good?"

Isobel nodded, "Yes he's back."

"Well stay the hell away from him. He's not going to be a good parent at all. I mean, Jesus, he abandoned for another woman in another city."

"I don't plan on falling into his arms like Cinderella."

"Good. He doesn't deserve a second chance or any chance for that matter!" Erik said.

"I gave you a second chance time and time again. Shouldn't he get the benefit of the doubt once? How many times did I do it for you?" Isobel asked. She couldn't believe that she was defending Chase after she'd told herself time and time again to get over him and any silly feelings she had for him.

"This is different."

"How?"

Erik exhaled, "Fine. Do what you want. Just don't come to me when he breaks your silly little heart."

* * *

><p>Isobel walked down the hall. Erik's words had stung. She knew that he was angry but that didn't lessen the hurt feelings that she had. She pushed the door open to the clinic and sat down in one of the chairs at the nurse's station. Wiping away a tear, Isobel was confused when a small pack of tissues was offered. Looking up, she saw Foreman.<p>

"Thought you could use a friend, what happened?"

She quickly spilled everything about her first run in with Chase to the most recent conversation with Erik. Telling Foreman how she felt had been wonderful but it didn't help her really see any solution to her problems. Nor did Foreman give any answers to them.

"It sounds like Chase did a nice thing. He's trying to make peace with you even if it is in baby steps. Do what you think is right Isobel and don't let someone else tell you differently. Either you take that leap of faith and trust that Chase won't run again or you need to minimize all contact with him and be firm about keeping him out of your life. You can't have it both ways."

"I know-"

"I know you know because we keep having the same conversations just reworded. Make up your mind."

He stood up and left Isobel sitting alone on the deck to ponder what to do.

Did she let Chase in and give him what he wanted or did she keep him out of her life?

The question only left Isobel even more confused than before.

Standing up, Isobel left the deck and the department. Returning to House's office, she saw him reading a journal.

"I was wondering where my assistant went. When's your next visit to the doctor's office?"

"February tenth, why?"

"I'm taking a personal day too. Wanna get us on the same schedule so I don't have a day where there is no assistant because that would be a disaster."

Isobel snorted, "You love chaos and thrive on it. You wouldn't know what to do with structure."

House just smiled, "I know."

* * *

><p>Chase walked into the baby store not really knowing why he was there but something inside of him was curious. Picking up the tiny socks for a new born brought an array of emotions. He wondered if Isobel had felt their daughter's movements yet.<p>

Putting down the socks, he spotted two matching bunnies. They were a grayish white and had floppy ears with pink ribbons tied around their necks.

"One for mummy's house and one for daddy's," he murmured to himself quietly as he picked them up feeling the soft material that would be perfect against a new born baby's delicate skin.

Taking them up to the counter where two employees stood to pay for them, Chase wondered if Isobel would throw the bunny at his head when she found out how much it was worth.

The women both smiled at him.

"Is this it?" the older lady of two asked.

"Yep," Chase said, "That's it."

"I assume you're having girls?" she asked being polite.

"A girl," he corrected, "I figured that she'd need a spare eventually."

The woman laughed, "That's a good idea. How old is she?"

"She's due July second."

"Congratulations in advance then."

Chase paid and left feeling like he was carrying lead weight in the bag.

* * *

><p>Isobel took a deep breath as she knocked on the door to Chase's office the next morning. She kept putting it off but now it was being to make her anxiety go up and she needed to get a few things off her chest with him.<p>

Turning the door handle, she walked in to see him looking down at a few charts. He looked up at her, smiled and stood up.

"What are you doing here? I thought House had some big case."

"He does," Isobel said quietly, "but I can't really be of any help to him. They think that the guy has some form of Rubella and I've been instructed to stay as far away as possible because I'm not immune to it. So I'm basically the wondering nurse."

Chase chuckled, "You're welcome to wonder around surgery if you want to. I'm sure Jenna has a few things for you to do or you could hide out here. I'm not really doing anything. We're having a slow day."

Isobel nodded and shut the door behind her, "Actually, I was hoping that I could talk to you about a few things."

"Sure," Chase said pulling the seats in front of his desk out, "What's up?"

She sat down next to him and looked at the desk. There were no pictures or anything. Granted it was his fourth day back but the room was bare.

"The flowers," she finally said, "Thank you for the flowers. I've never had someone get me flowers. The guy I dated in college wasn't the romantic type and just…thank you."

"I'm glad you like them," Chase said quietly.

They sat in silence for a little while longer until Isobel spoke, "You asked me…if…everything was alright…I figured that it's childish to try and push you out of everything when you clearly plan on being a part of it. When you left everyone said that I shouldn't ever think that you'd come back or that you'd care. But you did and now people are telling me that I should build a somewhat solid relationship with because of our daughter. I'll be honest Robert; I don't know whether or not I'm doing the right thing. I'm confused and I feel like I'm being pushed in a hundred different ways. Yesterday Foreman told me that I needed to either take a leap of faith or trust that you won't leave again or I need to cut you out of my life completely. So here's your chance," she said tearfully, "Either you decide that you'll be here for your daughter, contrary to what you said before, or you decide to not be here for her and I'll leave because it's too painful to know that I have to work with you and you don't care about her. Please tell me now because I'm so confused and scared to trust you that it's slowly driving me insane. I need to know that you won't leave me to fall flat on my face again."

Chase moved to pull out the bag from the night before. He took out the two bunnies and set them in front of Isobel.

"I figured that she'd need one for when she's with you and one for when she's with me," he said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

_**Next time on In the Moonlight**_: _Chase and Isobel have a much needed conversation, House and Jenna change a few dates, Wilson and Isobel get frisky and Erik finally meets Chase…that should be interesting._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Leave a suggestion for a name if you have one! You never know it may just show up somewhere...**

EDITED 12/22/2012


	13. Thirteen: Whatever It Takes

**EDITED 1/27/2012  
><strong>

**OMG! I'm so sorry for the wait! Life kind of took hold for a while and I had to dig out the time to finish this puppy. Sorry if it seems shorter than usual.**

**Thanks to Daybreak96, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, shippolove844 and BaDWolF89 for reviewing! I hope you guys like this one! It's taken so long because this chapter was kind of a pain in the butt to write, hopefully it lives up to what it should be. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**All errors are my:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Whatever It Takes<strong>

_"…It kills me that I hurt you this way_  
><em>The worst part is that I didn't even know<em>  
><em>Now there's a million reasons for you to go<em>  
><em>But if you can find a reason to stay<em>

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
><em>To turn this around<em>  
><em>I know what's at stake<em>  
><em>I know that I've let you down<em>  
><em>And if you give me a chance<em>  
><em>Believe that I can change<em>  
><em>I'll keep us together whatever it takes<em>

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_  
><em>You gotta let me inside even though it hurts<em>  
><em>Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"<em>  
><em>She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be<em>  
><em>You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"<em>

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
><em>To turn this around<em>  
><em>I know what's at stake<em>  
><em>I know that I've let you down<em>  
><em>And if you give me a chance<em>  
><em>And give me a break<em>  
><em>I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better<em>

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_  
><em>That I'd be lost without you and never find myself<em>  
><em>Let's hold onto each other above everything else<em>  
><em>Start over, start over…"<em>

~ "Whatever It Takes" – Lifehouse

_**Wednesday…January 25…**_

Jenna walked into House's office and sat on the edge of his desk as he talked on the phone. She smirked when he tried to grab her knee to feel her up but swatted his hand away. House quickly ended phone call and smirked, "February tenth."

"That's her next appointment?"

"Yep, she'll be roughly twenty weeks, halfway point," Jenna smiled, "I cleared Australia's day so it'll work perfectly."

"I'll make sure that Jimmy knows she changed the date to the fifteenth," House replied, "Now go before someone sees you and questions why I have a nurse from surgery in my office."

She smirked again, "Remind why exactly we're doing this? Why I'm letting you help me?"

"Because I want my Wilson back and you want to see Chase kiss ass? You get to whip Chase's unruly ass in to shape? You're on a deadline however, you've got a little more than twenty weeks to make his selfish ass more…I don't know, nice." House told her without missing a beat, "Besides, I'm not condemning my best friend to baby dippers and night time feeding when the real daddy can do it on his own. I'd rather him be surrounded by strippers and high proof alcohol. We have a stake out tonight so be ready at seven."

Jenna looked at House surprised, "A stake out?"

"Yep, bring black, black and some more black. I'm bringing the gear."

* * *

><p>Isobel stood in the café waiting in line with Chase for breakfast. They were next and she knew that she wanted tea with a plain bagel and cream cheese. Watching the people in the café she smiled seeing a younger couple having coffee in the corner booth. It was romantic and it made her heart ache.<p>

"Know what you want?" Chase asked as they stepped up to the counter.

"Yes. Can I have a plain bagel with a side of cream cheese and hot tea," Isobel told the woman who nodded. Chase placed his order and went to take out his wallet to pay but Isobel stopped him.

"We're separate," she told the woman quickly.

Chase looked at her stunned for a seconded before nodding to the woman that they were indeed separate. Taking their bagels and drinks to a small table near the window in the front and sat down.

"I could have paid," Chase said, "You didn't have to."

"It would feel like a date and this isn't a date," she said, "We're here to talk about how we'll make this work, not about anything else."

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to have to go to courts with you about custody or make this a fight Chase. I was thinking that she'd live with me and when you wanted to see her…you could visit her or I could take her to you."

Chase looked at her feeling slight anger, "When I wanted?"

"To me it makes the most sense."

"The most sense?"

"Yes," Isobel snapped, "I know that it's not ideal but-"

"What makes you think that I'll just visit whenever I want to? Maybe I'd like to spend the weekend with her or have her for a few nights of the week."

Isobel looked at him and raised any eyebrow, "A few months ago you told me that you wanted nothing to do with us and you didn't want to be a part of her life in anyway. Now I could hold you to that and cut you out completely or you can just work with us and as things change so could the arrangement."

Chase resisted the urge to roll his eyes like a teenager and bit his tongue from saying anything more. He wasn't stupid and realized that Isobel probably could take him to court and get full custody of their daughter. His actions in the past few months wouldn't look good to any judge and her home would look like it would be more stable than his ever would.

"Okay I agree with that then," he said.

Isobel looked at him again with that face that dared him to say another thing. She was clearly in a fighting mood and he was pretty sure getting into a fight with an expecting mother wasn't on his bucket list. He could hear Teddy in his head telling him to tread carefully because his next words could be his last in the conversation with her for a long time.

"Fine," Isobel replied with an edge to her voice.

"So…how have you been feeling?" he asked curiously trying to show that he did care about how she was feeling physically at least and change the subject.

Her face softened a little and she picked at the bagel, "I still get really tired about two-thirty in the afternoon. Wilson lets me take a nap on his couch sometimes. He even got new pillows. He's sweet."

Chase again wanted to gag himself listening to her go on and on about how sweet Wilson was with his fluffy pillows. He'd asked about her not what Wilson was doing for her but listening to her was baby steps.

"That's good, I saw that you're next appointment is in February. Is it alright if I come?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry but Wilson is going with me. Maybe the next appointment after that would that be alright?"

Chase hid his disappointment, "That's fine. That'll work Isobel. I understand."

She gave him a small smile as his beeper went off.

"Two car pileup on the interstate…I'm gonna have to go Isobel. I'm sorry to leave you but you can get to work fine?" Chase asked, standing up and putting his coat on over the light blue scrubs he wore.

"Yeah it's fine. Good luck," she said and watched him walk out into the snowy morning, hoping that everyone in the accident would be okay.

* * *

><p>Isobel sat at Wilson's counter that evening looking at the laptop screen and her bank statement. It was now inevitable that she'd have to get a bigger apartment but the money for it wasn't coming from anywhere any time soon. She sighed closing the laptop and rubbed her forehead<p>

"Headache?" Wilson asked as he sautéed some beef and onions.

"Tired," Isobel lied

Wilson dipped his fingers in the water that was near him and flicked some at her.

Isobel laughed and wiped the water off her cheek, "James stop!"

"You were thinking about money again weren't you," Wilson said as he open the refrigerator and took out milk.

"How could you tell?"

"You get this look…like it's the end of the world."

Isobel smiled sadly, "That's what it feels like sometimes."

"It isn't though," he said coming to stand next to her with a glass of milk, "It isn't at all. Drink up your body needs all the vitamins and minerals it needs right now."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear god," House said watching through binoculars what was happening in the building across from them, "Welcome to hell."<p>

"What?" Jenna asked as she stood next to House in a black coat with black pants and a black hat, "What do you see?"

"Wilson daydreaming about playing with her boobs," House snorted.

Jenna grabbed the binoculars from him and looked out at the couple in the kitchen, "Oh my god! Wilson can cook?"

House yanked the binoculars back from her and rolled his eyes, "It's not that great! My cooking is so much better!"

She snorted, "Really? You know how to make PBJ and that's it I'd bet."

"Just take pictures already and stop having the sexual fantasy of Wilson cooking for you."

Jenna snapped a few pictures and sighed, "You want me to call him now or are we going to watch him and my BFF sit and talk all evening."

"She could sleep with him."

"No she won't. You're an idiot."

House snorted, "Fine. Ruin my fun and do it before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>Wilson moved over her to sit next to her with two plates of food but they both paused hearing a cell phone ring in the background<p>

He groaned hearing it and looked at her, "I'm ignoring it."

Isobel shook her head and sat up, "It's probably work."

Leaving her alone in the kitchen, she began eating but stopped when Wilson came back in the room talking on his cell phone wearing a pair of scrubs and carrying tennis-shoes shoes.

"I'll let him know. Thanks Jenna." Wilson said hanging up.

He sat on the edge of the chair putting on his shoes and looked over his shoulder at her, "Think we could take a rain check on this?"

Isobel smiled, "I'll be more than happy too. I'm getting sleepy anyway."

"You can stay here if you want. It's getting late and I'll probably be gone all night too."

"Thanks I will."

Wilson smiled, "I'll take the couch. The bed is all yours. Don't wait up."

* * *

><p>Chase sat at the bar of the restaurant waiting for Cameron to show up. She'd called and had said that she was flying in to give him the final paperwork to sign and then everything would be filled and they'd be divorced by the end of March. He brushed his thumb against where his wedding ring used to be as a habit.<p>

He felt happier now that he wasn't with Cameron anymore. It didn't feel like he was trying to please her on a constant basis and he'd come to terms with the fact that their feelings for one another had changed and their marriage hadn't worked out. It happened sometimes and yes, it hurt but it was for the better. Spotting her walking up to the bar, Chase watched as she put the manila envelope on the bar and ordered a drink.

"I didn't think that you'd pick our old hangout for a meeting place," Chase commented quietly, "Brings up lots of old memories."

Cameron shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Those days are long gone. You've changed. I've changed and I can't be with someone who's so altered in the span of a few months. You're not who I thought I married."

They were silent for a few minutes before Chase spoke up again, "I'm sorry things didn't work out Allison."

She nodded and looked away, "I am too. Have you spoken with Isobel?"

Chase nodded, "I did when I first got back. She's having a little girl around the beginning of July."

Cameron's eyes widened. It was the first time that she'd really considered that Isobel was legitimately pregnant, "Really? How far along is she?"

"Seventeen weeks," Chase replied quietly, "I offered to take her to her next appointment but she turned me down. Wilson's in my shoes now and I think she'd prefer him over me any day."

"You'll be a good dad Chase," Cameron said, "I know you will be because you obviously already care for your daughter. If you didn't care you wouldn't have told me and you wouldn't have comeback to Princeton."

"I hope you're right because I'm scared as hell at the idea of having a little girl to look after. Even Teddy can't quite calm my nerves."

She chuckled and slid the manila envelope to him. Standing up, Cameron smiled at him one last time, "You're scared because you know what kind of people are out there and she's your little girl. You'll be better than your Dad because you know what not to do as a parent. Besides I'm sure Isobel will be a wonderful mother. She hasn't gotten this far from what I've heard without some strength. You guys just have to work together."

Chase nodded, "Thanks I feel a little bit better about not being like my Dad."

"No problem. Good luck with everything Chase." Cameron said leaning and kissing him on the cheek.

"You too, I hope you have a wonderful life back in Chicago."

Chase watched her walk away and took a swig of his beer.

A large man sat down next to Chase.

"Are you Doctor Robert Chase from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" he asked.

Chase nodded, "I am. Who are you?"

"Erik Soren. Isobel's brother."

In a flash, Soren's fist connected with Chase's jaw and knocked off the chair.

"That's for my sister and my niece you ass."

* * *

><p>Wilson rolled his eyes, "You had Jenna call me in for an emergency and there's no emergency."<p>

"Yes there is. You miss bowling," House said, "That's an issue."

"I was spending time with Isobel. She's my friend too! I'm entitled to see her."

House threw his hands up in the air, "You missed bowling! You never miss bowling!"

Pushing the door open, Wilson shook his head, "I'm going home to watch a movie with Isobel or play a game."

"This is the exact same woman who is pregnant with the current Chief of Surgery's baby! That's not wacky at all."

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted us to be more than friends?"

"That was before Chase came back."

"When did you become so supportive of two parent homes?"

"When Chase left it was a good idea because we all thought he'd never come back. Now that he's back he's going to want to be that third wheel and Emma isn't going to be a needy as before which was why you liked her! She needed your help and support! Now that Chase is back and will help her and support his bastard she won't be dependent on you! Ergo, you missed bowling!"

Wilson clenched his fist, "I like Emma not because she needs me but because she's a wonderfull person."

"What happens when she grows closer to Chase? He's going to want to spend time with her," House fired back; "You're telling me you won't be jealous? You won't feel like the third wheel instead of Chase being the third wheel?"

Wilson looked at House and shook his head, "I know that Isobel won't go crawling back to Chase."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't have the backbone to stand up to anyone House and you know it. She's let everyone influence her and she won't go back to Chase because she's finally realizing that he's not worth her time!"

House exhaled hard, "If you see Jenna on your way out, send her up."

* * *

><p>Cameron looked at her caller ID and sighed seeing House's cell phone appear on the screen of her phone. Sitting down in her seat, she flipped the phone open.<p>

"What?"

"Don't hang up. I have an offer you can't miss." House said, "How much are you making in the windy city?"

"More than enough."

"I'll double whatever you're making if you accept my offer Cameron. I've always like you and I need you," House said softly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Next time on In the Moonlight:**__ Erik and Chase post bail, Jenna confuses poor Isobel even more than she already is, Wilson goes over Isobel's life and House has a chat with Chase…and you know that Cameron is going to get involved in some way…you didn't think she'd be going away that easy…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**EDITED 1/27/2012  
><strong>


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Addicted

**2/8/2013**

**Sorry for the wait! This story is proving to be a little bit more harder to write than my other story. Leave a review and let me know what you think. The plot is thickening and more will be revealed so hold on to your hats because everything will work out in the end somehow, doesn't it always?:)**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry! **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Addicted <strong>

_"It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_It's like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts, in my dreams you've taken over me_

_It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me _

_Leave me alone…"_

~ "Addicted" –Kelly Clarkson

**Thursday…January 26…**

The blaring sound of her phone ringing in the darkness of Wilson's apartment woke Isobel out of her sleep. Flipping the light on, she grabbed her cell phone from the night stand and looked at number. She recognized it instantly as the police department. Groaning, she sat up in bed and opened the cell phone, "Hello?"

"Isobel, this is Erik."

"Why are you calling from the police department?" she asked fearing the answer and listened to Erik take a deep breath.

"I need you to bail me out," he said eventually.

"What did you do?" she snapped out angrily.

"I punched Robert Chase in the face."

"Erik!"

Isobel felt the baby inside her move as she raised her voice, "I'll be there in an hour."

Closing the phone, she ran her hand over her tummy and sighed. Standing, she slipped on a pair of yoga pants and one of Wilson's oversized t-shirt. Grabbing her coat and keys, Isobel closed the door behind her and walked to the elevator hoping that she could be back in bed within an hour.

* * *

><p>Walking into the police station, she waved at the officers that recognized her from her many previous trips to get Erik. She spotted Sid, the officer who dealt with posting bails.<p>

"Hey Sid," she said with a tired smile, "I'm here to get Erik."

Sid gave her a small smile, "Judge said that it's five hundred because he's a repeat offender."

Isobel exhaled hard and pulled a wad of cash out from her pocket and handed it to Sid, "This is all I have."

He took the money and counted it, "You're a hundred and fifty short."

"Sid, please, I know he messed up but just this once let him go," Isobel begged.

"Sorry Isobel. I can't do anything. It's in the judge's hands."

She nodded and turned away as she spotted Chase walking towards her.

"How short is she?" he asked Sid.

"It's for five hundred; she's a hundred fifty short."

Chase took out his wallet and opened it fishing out five, one hundred dollar bills.

"What are you doing?" Isobel exclaimed watching him put the money on the counter.

"Posting bail?" Sid supplied giving both of them a look.

"No. You're not paying it. I'd rather have him sit in jail all night," she snapped at Chase.

"Isobel be realistic. He's your brother plus the fact that you're here when you should be in bed sleeping. It'd be ridiculous for you to have driven all the way here than go home empty handed," Chase said trying to avoid a fight with her.

"Be realistic?" she almost shrieked at him.

Sid shot Chase an amused look that said it all, he was in trouble.

"All I'm saying is let me take you home-"

"The last time you said those words I ended up like I am in now. So don't think for one moment that you can utter the words 'let me take you home'!"

Chase threw his hands up, "Alright. I'll make you a deal. I won't post you're brothers bail if you let me drive you home. You can leave your car here so that tomorrow he has something to drive home in."

Isobel looked at him with her arms crossed over her tummy and finally gave a tired nod, "Fine, goodnight Sid."

She walked away after having given Sid a sweet smile and the older man looked at Chase with an amused smile, "You've got a lot to learn about talking to pregnant women."

"Tell me about," Chase mumbled moving to follow Isobel out into the cold night.

* * *

><p>The drive home was quiet as Chase drove down the highway doing the speed limit. Wilson lived almost an hour away from the police station and Isobel had asked to be dropped off there. Looking out ahead, he was surprised to hear Isobel speak.<p>

"Why weren't you arrested also? I figured you two had a bar fight or something."

Chase shook his head, "You're brother punched me in the face. I deserved it and didn't hit back. Someone else called the police; they took me to get a statement and asked if I wanted to press charges."

"Are you?"

"No, he's your brother. I had that punch coming."

Isobel shook her head, "I wish you would. Erik needs to learn that violence doesn't solve anything. Here I thought he was really turning everything around."

"This isn't the first time that you've bailed him out is it?"

"No," she replied softly, "Hell, I'm on a first name basis with the whole department because they've arrested him enough times. I'm surprised he hasn't gone to prison yet. I just wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Chase asked.  
>"Before my parents died, Erik was never like this. He was happy and wouldn't hurt a puppy but now…I wonder if I'll be a horrible mother, look at how Erik's turned out."<p>

Chase gave a small laugh, "You won't be an awful mother."

"How do you know?" she snapped back at him.

Pulling the car to the get off ramp, Chase brought the car to a stop before turning to look at her. The red glow from the red light illuminated her features as she looked at him expectantly.

"You won't be a bad mother because when the time comes you'll know exactly what you need to do. I know that children and siblings are very different. You're Erik's sister, not his mother, that's why he won't listen to you well. Besides, he's a guy and he's young. He thinks he knows everything but he really doesn't. Every man has been in his shoes once." Chase said bring his thumb to her cheek to wipe away a fallen tear, "You won't be a bad parent because you're not a bad person. You have wonderful heart Isobel and tonight proved it. I don't know many people who'd leave their beds in the early morning to post bail on a family member."

She nodded and looked away from him as a second tear fell, "Thank you."

Chase heard a honk from behind them and it broke the moment. Creeping forward in the car, he turned left and continued down the road towards Wilson's apartment. They drove in silence again till Chase reached Wilson's apartment building. Parking the car, he left it on running the heat for Isobel's benefit. They sat in silence again for a few moments before Isobel spoke up again, "I felt her move earlier when I yelled at Erik on the phone."

He looked at her surprised, "You felt her move?"

"Yeah, I remember reading somewhere that babies can be startled by loud noises. I think I might have startled her earlier," Isobel said with a chuckle.

"What did it feel like?" he asked her quietly.

She looked at him and unbuckled her seat belt, "It felt like…butterflies. It was ticklish almost. I've never felt anything like it."

"Can I-"

Chase stopped himself. He didn't know if Isobel would let him touch her. She looked at him expectantly and watched as his eyes flashed from her face to her tummy and back to her face.

She wasn't sure what compelled her to do it but she found herself unzipping her coat.

"I won't bite, I promise," she said softly as Chase moved his hand to gently touch the outward curve of her body. His hand was large and warm against her and she watched his expression as he slowly moved his hand across her abdomen.

"How long has she been actively kicking you?" he asked.

"Not long," Isobel said, "You really can't feel anything on the surface, but she is there inside. I didn't think I'd feel her move so early but after having worked in maternity for a time and learning about that whole process I kind of knew what I was looking for."

Chase didn't say anything but he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her tummy.

Isobel felt a rush of mixed emotions fly through her. Discomfort, shock, joy, sadness…

Chase almost seemed to her to be human. He didn't seem like the selfish ass that everyone made him out to be. She could have sworn she heard him say something to their daughter but she wasn't sure. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Wilson's car and panicked realizing what had just happened.

"I should go," Isobel said quickly, "Wilson is home and I don't him to worry. Thanks for the ride Chase."

She got of the car before he had a chance to say anything and closed the door. He watched her walk into the building and closed his eyes.

He was stupid; he shouldn't have acted on impulse. The fact that Isobel had been opening up to him was a first and he'd blown it. Putting the car into reverse, Chase backed out of the parking spot and drove away into the night.

* * *

><p>Isobel closed the door to Wilson's apartment and saw him seated on the bar stool at the counter with a laptop in front of him.<p>

"How was work?" she asked.

"False alarm," Wilson said tiredly, "Where'd you go? I tried calling you."

"Erik was in trouble."

"Police?" Wilson asked.

Isobel nodded and moved away to make a cup of hot chocolate, "He punched someone but the man isn't pressing charges."

"So you posted bail?" Wilson said with an edge in his voice.

"No I didn't have enough on me."

"I don't know why you keep him around Isobel. He's a bad kid and you can't keep bailing him out of life."

"He's changed," she said defending Erik, "He's better and is growing up. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Wilson snorted, "He's on his hundredth chance."

Isobel put the cup away deciding that she was too annoyed to want chocolate and closed her eyes, "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight James."

Wilson said goodnight and watched her walk down the hall before he clicked open her bank account information. He knew it was wrong to look at her personal things but he needed to see how much he had and could work with in getting her a new apartment. She couldn't raise a baby in the little place she had at the moment. Writing down a few figures on a scrap of paper, Wilson closed the laptop and pocketed the information following her down the hall and going to the spare bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jenna looked at Isobel with a smile as her friend told her everything that had happened with Chase in the car.<p>

"Sounds like he cares," Jenna said, "You better be careful, men who care blindside us."

"I can't be with Chase or let something like last night happen again. It was…"

"Wonderful? Exhilarating?"

"Wrong," Isobel said quietly, "I know that it's his baby but-"

"But what? He's the father. You should give him a chance Isobel."

Tears came to Isobel's, "I know but everyone keeps telling me not to let Robert back in my life but last night…I don't know he seemed…human to me more than ever. He cares and I saw a side that I've never really seen to him and it scared me."

Jenna sighed and leaned forward, "Which is why I'm telling you to explore this. Being scared and uncomfortable helps us grow as a person. You can't spend your life avoiding it Isobel. Go talk to him about last night. Discover what you could have with him."

"I won't," Isobel snapped back at Jenna, "I can't risk him breaking my daughter's heart. Chase is a selfish ass."

She stood up angrily and Jenna watched her go with a shake of her head.

"If you knew that Chase looks at you and asks about you all the time you'd know that he's desperate to somehow win your favor back and do things the right way Isobel for everyone's sake. Everything I'm doing is because you're judgments so clouded that you can't see what's really in front of you," she said quietly to the empty cafeteria.

* * *

><p>House looked at Cuddy, "Cameron has graciously agreed to return to the hospital as the head of the ER."<p>

Cuddy almost choked on her coffee, "What? Are you trying to stir a boiling pot already? Isobel is confused, Wilson is jealous because Chase is back and wants a place in Isobel's life and you and Jenna have been snooping around. Adding Cameron back to the staff will be like a ticking time bomb."

"Problem is that if she isn't hired I'll quit," House threatened as Cuddy closed her eyes.

"How the hell did you even tempt her to come back?"

"She's just like Wilson. When some says they need her, she comes running back to the people she cares about the most. Cameron isn't over me yet." House said, "Besides, Chase is too busy making goo-goo eyes at Isobel to care that his ex-wife is back."

Cuddy looked at him and shook her head, "She can have the job but whatever your end game with this is House, remember that a lot of people can and probably will be hurt. One of them isn't even born yet."

* * *

><p>Chase stood in his office in a pair of green scrubs signing off on a surgery when a knock sounded on his door. Looking up, he was startled to see Cameron looking standoffish.<p>

"Got a moment? Case for you to look at," She said offering him a chart.

Chase took and tossed it aside, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the head of the ER department."

"Why are you here?" Chase repeated again feeling the stress of the morning on his shoulders.

"House called and said he needed me," Cameron bit back at him, "So I came."

"I thought that you were going back to Chicago because you couldn't stand the sight of me."

"I was but I got offered a job that doubled my salary. I couldn't refuse Chase."

"Whoops, I missed the first meeting of the ex," House said walking into the office and twirling his cane.

Cameron looked at Chase before she turned and left.

"What the fuck was that?" Chase hissed at House, "Bring her back here?"

"I'm doing you a favor," House said leaving the office running into Jenna whose fingers were crossed.

"I hope we planned this perfectly," she whispered to him before entering Chase's office.

"I do too," House replied to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Now just what is House and Jenna up to?<strong>

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Up next on In The Moonlight:** Jenna and House scheme with Chase, Isobel gets the shock of her life, Wilson and Cameron talk, Foreman reprimands House and Erik falls back into old habits…

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**EDITED 2/8/2013**


	15. Fifteen: Crazy ExGirlfriend

**EDITED 2/8/2013**

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this chapter! Leave a review and let me now what you think! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend <strong>

"_Well It took me 5 bars saw 30 license plates  
>I saw her mustang<br>And my eyes filled up with rage  
>I brought my pistol but I ain't some kinda fool<br>So I walked right in barehanded  
>She was on his arm while he was playing pool<br>Just like I used to do  
>She kissed him while I got a beer<br>She didn't think I'd show up here  
>I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend<em>

_I watched her for awhile but I didn't like her walk_  
><em>She came across kinda cheap to me<em>  
><em>But hey how's that my fault<em>  
><em>She looked at my man like he didn't have on a stitch<em>  
><em>Somebody tell that girl<em>  
><em>To step up to the plate<em>  
><em>I wanna Pitch<em>  
><em>Little Bitch<em>

_Well those pretty girls can play their game_  
><em>But their damn well gonna know my name<em>  
><em>I'm a crazy ex-girlfriend<em>

_Well I started throwing things and_  
><em>I scared folks half to death<em>  
><em>I got up in his face and smelled whiskey on his breath<em>  
><em>Didn't give it a second thought to being thrown in jail<em>  
><em>Well baby to a hammer everything looks like a nail<em>  
><em>And I was mad as hell<em>

_Well those pretty girls they're all the same_  
><em>But they're damn well gonna know my name<em>  
><em>I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend<em>

_I'm a crazy Ex-Girlfriend…"_

~ "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" – Miranda Lambert

_**Thursday…January 26…**_

Chase looked at Jenna when she walked into the office a few minutes later still reeling from seeing his ex-wife.

"I'm not in the mood for whatever bullshit you're about to yell at me about," he said knowing that she would love to tease and torture him about his failings.

"I just saw Cameron."

He stopped working, "Now I'm really not in the mood. If you're here to make some kind of commentary about my ex the exit is behind you."

"Just chill out," Jenna said, "It's not the end of the world."

"If Isobel finds out-"

"Chase it's not if, it's when. Let's get that straight."

Slamming the chart close, Chase bent over in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair, "This is completely fucked."

"No it's not. This is like a poker game," Jenna said, "You just have to play your cards right and then you'll win the pot."

"I thought she was going back to Chicago. She told me she wanted to be as far away from me as possible," Chase reasoned mostly to himself.

Jenna leaned forward and looked at him, "She came back because of one thing and one thing only. House called her and when someone needs her, she comes running like the SPCA to a dying puppy or PETA to a celebrity wearing fur. She can't help herself."

"You think she's not over House?"

"She's been in love with House for years. Now that you're gone she's going to go all out. With her going all out to get him, House will be trying to hide from her now more than ever. Who will he go to?"

Chase looked at Jenna seeing where she was going, "Wilson."

"And with Wilson out of the picture you have the opportunity to…show Isobel that you can be a real person and not the ass she thinks you are and the jerk everyone else sees. Maybe you'll even be able to get more time with your daughter and along with a better public image and reputation."

"How do I get to be with her that's the question," Chase said standing up looking at Jenna.

"What are you doing February tenth?"

"Nothing but isn't Isobel's appointment is that day."

"Exactly," Jenna said with a smile, "House will tell Wilson the day of that the appointment is the fifteenth. You'll go to the doctor's office and take his spot while Wilson is detained at the hospital because of some crisis created by myself and bingo you get time with her."

"That actually might work," Chase said watching Jenna open her bag and take a few books out of it, "What are those?"

Jenna tossed a book at him, "What to expect when you're expecting. Read it, know it, live it Australia. That just became you're new bible along with all these books. Impress Isobel and show her that you care and are trying to take a step in the right direction to being a better human and father which you are. I can attest for. "

Chase looked at the books, "Pregnancy, Childbirth and the Newborn? The Pregnancy Bible? The Expecting Father? Maybe Baby? What's Going on in There? Baby Signs? How Smart is Your Baby? Ina May's Guide to Childbirth? What's she gonna do Jenna, have the kid in her tub?"

"If she wants to have your daughter in a fucking bathtub than you better be goddamn supportive Australia!" Jenna snapped at him, "Now use that abused overachieving doctor's memory bank of yours from med school and start reading. When the time comes ask questions, spout concerns even if you know the answers. It'll show that you're at least trying to be in the situation and be helpful. Got it?"

Chase raised his hands in surrender, "Alright. Chill out."  
>Jenna rolled her eyes and stood to leave, "You have a surgery in twenty minutes. Mrs. Manahan's gall bladder operation with the interns observing and asking questions and all that good stuff that comes along with teaching them."<p>

"Isn't that just wonderful, I have interns. Oh the joys of my life being the Chief of Surgery," Chase said sarcastically, "Where will you be?"

"ER. I thought that it could use some drama today. Besides, I have homicidal tendencies towards interns. You wouldn't want a murder on your observation deck. It would mean so much fucking paper work for everyone involved and I'm too pretty for prison honey."

Chase chuckled and watched Jenna leave. He enjoyed working with her. She was fun and not to mention he approved of her as Isobel's friend. He had faith that Jenna and House together could move mountains and create controlled chaos that only they could control and everything would work out in the end. Putting the books in the top left drawer of his desk, Chase stood.

Looking at Bunny that sat on the chair by his coat and bag, he walked over and picked it. Running his hand over the soft fabric of its body, Chase sighed.

"Now back to the grindstone and the real world bunny," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Foreman stalked into House's office looking pissed.<p>

"You hired Cameron for Cuddy in the ER?"

"You're not going to beat the shit out of me for some gang initiation, right?" House said putting his legs up on the desk and trying to look innocent.

"Her being here makes everyone uncomfortable to work together! Chase won't want to work with his ex-wife. Isobel won't want to work with either of them because of her situation. I don't want to work with her and your team isn't exactly thrilled being caught in the middle of a three way."

"It's not that bad, three ways are fun."

"You're not to hire anyone else, do you understand? Cuddy wants me to hold you on a tighter leash," Foreman said.

"Yes mom. Now go, my soaps starting," House replied turning on the small TV next to his desk.

Jenna walked in looking at Foreman, "Everything okay?"

Foreman just glared at House and left them both alone in the office.

"You give him the books and appointment date?" House asked popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Yep, I also explained to him the scheme like I was supposed to."

"Brilliant. Now we just have to wait to make our next move."

Jenna sat on his desk and looked at the TV. When House offered her a piece of popcorn, she took it.

"Do you really think this will work?"

"Hope so or this plan could really go to hell. Enjoy buying all those baby books?"

"Everyone looked at me weird and I'm never having kids so one thing off my bucket list that was never on it."

House snorted, "That sounds like an adventure. What are you doing Saturday? Feel like dinner?"

Jenna snorted, "I learned a long time ago not to date co-workers."

"I just want to sleep with you, not date you."

She chuckled, "I'm going with a blind date to the movies."

"Damn, Doctor Shelton just committed suicide," House said pointing at the TV, "Why are all the good ones taken in the end?"

* * *

><p>Wilson looked up at the knock on the door and bid whoever it was to enter.<p>

Cameron poked her head in with a smile, "Hey! How are you?"

Standing up, Wilson gave Cameron a hug, "I'm good! I heard you're the head of ER."

"Yeah, I couldn't turn down the salary."

He looked at her skeptically, "It isn't because of Chase or House?"

"I'm divorced from Chase so obviously I'm not here for him," Cameron replied bitterly, "As for House, I'm over him."

She walked over to his desk and sat across from him, "I hear you're close to Isobel Soren."

"I am," Wilson confirmed.

"Do you like her?"

Sitting back down in his chair, Wilson watched Cameron closely, "I'm…excited for Isobel. She's having a little girl. On a side note, you sound bitter as hell about something Cameron. Chase had said that you guys had parted on amicable terms. What changed?"

Looking away, Cameron bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, "I was being nice to him because I thought that maybe if I was nice he'd…I don't know…realize what he was losing and feel even more guilty than before. But he wasn't guilty at all, he was…excited almost and the way his eyes lit up when he told me he was going to be a father to a little girl made me angry. Doesn't he see what he did wrong?"

"So that's why you accepted House? To make Chase jealous of you?"

Cameron shrugged, "I guess. I know that it sounds childish but I want him to feel some kind of pain like I do."

"He made a mistake Allison," Wilson said not even believing himself that he was defending Chase of all people, "He said he was sorry."

"We were going to have a family. A house, backyard, everything and he ruined it with Isobel. I have every right to be angry!" Cameron snapped back, "I thought you were my friend and would understand Wilson."

"I do," he replied, "I just don't see how making Chase's life already more miserable than it already is will be healing to you."

"It will make me feel better that's for sure," Cameron said standing up and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Isobel sat in the ER filling out charts. Thirteen sat down next to her and smiled, "How are you feeling?"<p>

Returning her smile, Isobel chuckled, "I feel good. House keeps reminding me that soon I'll be the size of a house and my feet will swell but I'm happy."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, "He told you that?"

"He told me that I need to watch my calorie intake and that I don't want to gain too much weight. I've been denied my cravings."

"What are you craving?"

"Chocolate," Isobel said, "He hid all the chocolate he has from me and I'm not happy."

Laughing, Thirteen grabbed Isobel's hand, "Chase has some chocolate in his desk. Come on, I'm sure he won't mind us raiding it. We'll leave him a note."

"That's not a good idea," Isobel said unsure.

"You're pregnant with his baby and the least he can do is let you have chocolate. Now come on."

Isobel let Thirteen take her to Chase's office in surgery.

Thirteen opened the door and flipped on the light. Stepping inside, Isobel felt uncomfortable seeing the neat desk and office. She watched Thirteen open the bottom drawer and pull out a bag of expensive candy.

"Chase treats himself to the good stuff."

"I'm sure he does," Isobel mused as Thirteen offered her a piece. Taking a bite, she gave sound of appreciation, "This is good."

Thirteen agreed taking a bite of her own piece, "He gave me a piece when I was having a bad day and told me that if I need a pick me up or something to make me happy I was more than welcome to his stash. I'm extending the invite to you and I don't think he'll mind."

Isobel took another bite, "At least I know where to go when Wilson denies me what I want and House calls me fat."

They both jumped when they heard the familiar voice of Cameron, "What are you two doing here?"

Isobel turned and looked that the woman who's marriage she had ended with one stupid action.

"We were just waiting for Chase to come back," Thirteen covered quickly, "House said that he needs a consult from him."

Cameron nodded but glared at Isobel, "Can I talk to Isobel outside?"

Isobel shared a look with Thirteen and put the piece of chocolate down on the desk before she followed Cameron outside and down the hall. Cameron opened the door to the stairwell and gestured for Isobel to enter. Closing the door behind, both women looked at each other.

"How do you feel?" Cameron asked without a trace of emotion in her voice.

"Fine," Isobel said nervously, "Thank you for asking."

"Spare me please. I really don't care for the nice girl act."

Isobel looked at Cameron confused, "Huh?"

"You might be pregnant with Chase's baby but I can guarantee of one thing and one thing only, Chase only cares about himself," she snapped, "The minute that baby is born he'll leave you all over again. He's incapable of loving another living life form and you're a naïve little bitch if you think that he cares one shred for you."

"Doctor Cameron-" Isobel tried but was interrupted.

"I'm just being honest with you Isobel. Sorry if you can't handle the truth."

Cameron turned on her heel and left Isobel standing in the stairway by herself. Sitting down on the step, she could feel her heart racing in her chest. Would Chase would abandon her again? He'd done so before and what was stopping him from doing it again? Everyone said that he only cared for himself and even Cameron believed it.

"Am I just deluding myself into what I want to believe about him? That he can change?" she asked herself quietly.

* * *

><p>On the flight of stairs above her, House and Jenna sat looking at each other.<p>

"Shit," Jenna whispered, "I thought that you said that Cameron wouldn't fuck anything up."

"I didn't think she'd go all bad ass and rouge on me. She's never had a vengeful bone in her body before. I thought she'd take the hots to me and leave them alone."

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Chase fucked her over."

House made a face and winced, "Didn't need that imagery of Chase naked in my head."

"What do you plan on doing to fix this?"

"That's easy. We're having dinner."

"You and me are not having dinner," Jenna said annoyed.

House rolled his eyes, "Not you and me. Cameron and I will. I want to sleep with you, not pay a hundred bucks so you can have a good meal. I wanna skip that and get to the good stuff like fondling your boobs and ass."

"Didn't you take her out once before and it was an epic fail?" Jenna asked ignoring him.

"It was not," House said exasperated, "It was a pure blackmailed date and I agreed only because I had ulterior motives at the times."

"This doesn't have ulterior motives?" Jenna said as House put his hand on top of her head and pushed down to stand up.

"This is a date for the greater good," he replied leaning on the exit door, "See you Saturday. I've got to go deal with a crazy ex-girlfriend. "

Jenna snorted and watched House exit the stairwell, "Good luck baby."

* * *

><p>Erik turned the key to Isobel's apartment and stepped into the small living room. He knew what he was about to do was wrong but he needed the money and if Isobel wasn't going to use the money than he would. Walking to the drawer where she kept the money he'd given her, he opened it.<p>

It was empty.

He started to frantically open drawers in the living room and pulling out cushions from the chairs and couch. He raided the kitchen, bathroom, laundry room and when he turned up empty, realized the cash had to be in the bedroom. Stalking down the hall to the bedroom, Erik saw the jewelry box on the dresser and made a move for it. Opening it up, he smiled seeing the wad of money he'd given her. Counting it quickly he smiled again seeing that there was over four thousand dollars there. He was about to close the box when he saw their mother's jewelry.

A few gold necklaces, two diamond rings, diamond earrings were there along with the pearl earrings and necklace that their father had given Isobel on her sixteenth birthday. Quickly pocketing the jewelry, Erik reasoned that Isobel's parents were his too. He was entitled to it just as much as she was if not more. He was the man in their family. Closing the jewelry box, Erik quickly left the apartment not bothering to pick up the things he destroyed.

* * *

><p>House leaned on the counter next to Cameron, "So are you enjoying the ER?"<p>

"Is that a trick question?"

"Nope, I'm just curious."

Cameron snorted and grabbed a chart, "Please go away."

House grabbed her hand gently as she went to walk away, "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

_**Up Next on In the Moonlight:**__ Isobel discovers her missing possessions, Chase lends a helping hand, Cameron and House have a date, Jenna gets down and dirty, Erik confesses to Eric what's up with him and Wilson get in an argument with a certain someone…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**EDITED 2/8/2013**


	16. Sixteen: Figured You Out

**EDITED 2/28/13**

**Hello, I just want to warn you all that there is some violence against animals in the coming chapters. None of it is detailed but please know that I am against abuse of animals so please don't go off on me. (I AM AGAINST IT!) **

**Here's the next (EXTRA LONG!) chapter see you at the bottom!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Figured You Out <strong>

"_I like your pants around your feet  
>And I like the dirt that's on your knees<br>And I like the way you still say please  
>While you're looking up at me<br>You're like my favorite damn disease_

_And I love the places that we go_  
><em>And I love the people that you know<em>  
><em>And I love the way you can't say no<em>  
><em>Too many long lines in a row<em>  
><em>I love the powder on your nose<em>

_And now I know who you are_  
><em>It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out<em>  
><em>(Now I did, you wonder why)<em>  
><em>And now I know who you are<em>  
><em>It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out<em>  
><em>(Now I did, you wonder why)<em>

_I like the freckles on your chest_  
><em>And I like the way you like me best<em>  
><em>And I like the way you're not impressed<em>  
><em>While you put me to the test<em>  
><em>I like the white stains on your dress…"<em>

~ "Figured You Out" -Nickelback

_**Thursday…January 26…**_

It was late and Isobel sighed as she tried to start her car again.

Nothing happened.

She groaned and stepped out of the car. It was obvious something was wrong but she didn't know what. Crossing her arms over her chest, Isobel looked up at the ceiling of the car garage fighting back tears of frustration. Between the confrontation with Cameron and having been awake for the past eighteen hours, she was exhausted.

"You alright?" asked a smooth Australian voice.

Isobel turned to see Chase standing there in a leather jacket with a black backpack over his shoulder, still wearing his scrubs.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "You looked like…"

"Like what? Tired? Hell?" Isobel snapped at him.

"I was going to say like you needed help," Chase said with caution.

She looked down and clasped her hands under her pregnant belly, "My car won't start and I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just tried."

"I'll give you a lift if you want," Chase offered.

"Wilson should be done soon I'll just go with him."

"Wilson just got tied into House's patient. Won't be done for a while, something about a biopsy in his lymph nodes I think…few hours minimum."

Isobel moaned and closed her eyes, "For God's sake Wilson…alright but just this once Chase."

She followed Chase to his car they both got in. He asked for the address to her apartment and used the GPS for navigation. Pulling out of the parking garage, Chase looked over at Isobel. Her eyes were closed and her head rested against the window.

"If you need a lift in the morning, you know that you can call me?"

Her eyes opened and she looked at him, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

The rest of the drive to her apartment was silent. It was a half hour later that Chase pulled into the apartment complex parking lot and parked. Isobel looked at him gratefully, "Thank you ag-"

She stopped and ducked her head lower to look through his window. Chase looked at her confused face and followed her line of sight to an apartment window that was illuminated by lights.

"Why are my lights on?"

He looked at her with concern, "Did you forget to shut them off earlier?"

"No," Isobel said opening the door, "I remember shutting them off."

Chase got out after her and followed quickly. His gut told him something wasn't right. He followed her as she walked up the stairs and to the third floor. He would have found humor in that even when Isobel was pregnant she could move fast when she wanted to if the situation wasn't so uncertain. When she stopped at her door, it was cracked open.

It was obvious to Chase that someone had broken into her apartment. Just as Isobel was about to push open the door, he grabbed her hand.

"Stay out here. I'll go check to see if anyone's in the apartment. Go call the police," he said quietly.

"Robert," Isobel hissed at him grabbing his hand, "What if someone's in there with a weapon?"

"That's why you'll be calling the police. Don't worry."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Please be careful."

Chase nodded and motioned for her to walk back down the hall. She walked away while taking her cell phone out. He could hear her speaking to the dispatcher as he pushed open the door. The apartment was a mess. The living room had been torn apart. Cushions covered the floor. Drawers to the desk were open and the kitchen cupboards had been emptied. Walking down the hall, Chase looked into the bathroom and saw that like the living room and kitchen it was destroyed. Looking in the bedroom last, he shook his head seeing the empty jewelry box. Leaving the apartment, he saw Isobel talking to the police officers in the hallway.

The officer asked them questions and another officer went inside to take pictures. The officer that interviewed Isobel also led her inside so that she could give them a clear concise idea of what had gone missing from the apartment. The second officer pulled Chase aside. He explained that whoever had gotten into the apartment had used a key and that it wasn't safe for Isobel to stay the night. She needed to get her locks changed. Chase instantly agreed with the man.

The idea of something bad happening to Isobel or their daughter was hard swallow. Walking back into the apartment, he found Isobel standing at the dresser looking down at the jewelry box. He watched as she raised the back of her hand up and wiped away a few tears.

Chase put his hand on her back and she turned to look at him.

"My mother's jewelry is gone," she whispered brokenly, "It was the only thing that was hers that I had left."

Not knowing what to say, Chase simply pulled her into a hug.

Her shoulders shook as she tried to suppress the sobs that bubbled beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry Isobel that this happened but the officer said that you can't stay here for the night. Let's get you out of here and sleep will help you to feel better," Chase said rubbing her back.

"Thank God Odin wasn't here," Isobel said quietly.

Chase looked down at her, "Who?"

"My dog that was being watched by my brother for the day, he could have been hurt…"

"Oh, well small blessings indeed," Chase said thinking that if the dog had been there that the robbery wouldn't have happened.

She nodded tiredly and let him guide her away from the bedroom. He helped her out of the apartment and back down to his car. Settling her into the passenger seat, Chase went back up to the apartment and spoke briefly to the police officers who told him that they'd file a report and hopefully they could review the footage from the security cameras to see if anyone left her apartment. If they could ID the person or Isobel could, they would press charges. Chase thanked the officers for the copy of the report that they'd given him and returned to the car.

Getting into the Lexus, Chase looked over to see Isobel was asleep with her chin resting on her shoulder. Turning the car on and backing up, Chase made the hour trip back to his place in silence. Pulling into his spot, he gave Isobel a gentle shake and she gave a moan, blinking at him.

"Come on, you'll be much more comfy in a bed with lots of pillows Isobel," Chase said unbuckling her seatbelt for her and opening the door.

She looked at the townhouse with a feeling of dread, "You still live here?"

He chuckled, "Yeah I wasn't willing to let it go before I went to Chicago."

They walked to the door and Chase opened it with a key and let her in. It looked different. The walls had a fresh coat of paint on them and it was obvious that he'd gotten new furniture.

"Cameron took everything in the divorce," he said as she looked around.

"It actually looks better," Isobel commented as they stepped into the warm living room.

"I think so. I was never fond of red couches."

Taking off her coat, she set it down and looked around the living room. It was large to her but only because of the lack of furniture. A couch and chair sat across from a TV in the living room while the open floor plan showed the kitchen which had a table with four chairs that sat by itself with the white walls bare.

"It's…nice," she said trying not to be shocked at how bare it was. Chase was a bachelor after all.

"There's nothing here, and you don't have to lie."

"No, I like it. It looks like you have to do very little cleaning."

She watched him move to the kitchen and put down his backpack on the table.

"If you want there's a shower you can use upstairs. I can find you something to sleep in for the night and change the sheets on the bed," Chase said.

"You don't have to," Isobel said quietly, "I could just call a cab and get a hotel room for the night."

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Don't be silly. It's close to two am and you're four months pregnant. You want to leave and go get a hotel room? You can stay just for one night, I'll sleep in the spare room and you can have the bed. It won't kill you."

Isobel saw the logic in his words as a wave of tiredness hit her, "Fine. Where's the shower?"

* * *

><p>Erik's heart pounded in his chest as he walked into the small area where the fight would take place. He placed his bets and took a seat. The raid on Isobel's apartment had made him close to six grand and he'd cashed in on that. If this bet failed, he'd start training Odin to be in the fights. Erik needed the money and badly.<p>

A few friends saw him and made their way over with their beers in hand. They congratulated him on his return to the fights. Sitting down with him, they all watched as two bull dogs were dragged into the center of the cage to fight. Whichever dog killed the other won and Erik had the potential to make over 5K that night. Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, he kicked himself realizing that he'd forgotten to shut Isobel's apartment door. He wondered what she was doing at that moment.

* * *

><p>Chase could hear the shower running in the room next to the master bedroom as he changed the sheets. Pulling the covers back on one side, he heard the water shut off. Listening for a moment, he could hear through the paper thin walls Isobel moving around. Opening a drawer, he pulled out an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants that were probably too long for her petite frame.<p>

"Do you have anything I could wear?"

Chase paused when he looked up. Isobel stood in a towel that was wrapped around her body tightly and her hair was unwashed in a mess bun. He looked at her face. Her heart shaped face with her creamy skin looked luminescent in the dimly lit room. Chase could make out her blue eyes encased with long dark lashes. His eyes traveled down her neck to the gentle slope of her shoulders and the outline of her collar bone. The towel was wrapped tightly around her body and he could just make out the gentle swell of her hips and breasts. He wanted to kiss her and do a lot more with her in his bed than just sleep. It suddenly hit him like a wave that the last time he'd been in the master bedroom with her like this was the night he'd gotten her pregnant.

Sucking in a deep breath, Chase walked over to her and offered the oversized shirt to her. Isobel took the shirt and refused to make eye contact with him. Clearing his throat, he knew he had to walk away before something happened that he'd regret.

"I'll…uh…be down the hall in the spare room if you need anything."

Isobel turned away from him and nodded, "Okay."

He silently closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Isobel pulled the covers over her and looked at the ceiling. It felt strange to be in his bed. They weren't doing anything sexual in the bed or even sleeping together but it was still strange. After five minutes of tossing and turning, she turned on the nightstand lamp and grabbed her cell phone. Dialing the one person that she knew who could talk sense into her, Isobel waited.<p>

"What's up?" Jenna's sleepy voice sounded from over the phone.

"Someone broke into my apartment and stole my money and my mother's jewelry. I don't know how it happened but I'm at Chase's place. He offered me his bed to sleep in for the night and he looked at me like he wanted to kiss me earlier. Now all I can think about is him kissing me."

Jenna snorted, "That's not a bad gig at all."

"Jenna focus, this is serious. I think he wanted to kiss me."

"What were you wearing?"

"A towel but-"

"There's your answer."

"Huh?" Isobel asked confused.

"Men have little self-control; in Chase's case he has none. Before he married Cameron he'd sleep with anything had long legs and a crotch. When he married Cameron, he became monogamous. The only exception is that he slept with you. Now look in his nightstand drawer," Jenna said.

Isobel opened the top drawer, "What am I looking for?"

"What's inside?"

"A John Grisham book called A Time to Kill, a flash light, a few other little knickknacks and set of spare car keys," Isobel rattled off while trying not to move anything in the drawer.

"Look in the drawer below it," Jenna instructed sounding bored.

Isobel opened the drawer, "Oh God."

"You found something good?"

She chuckled and shook her head. Picking up the stack of dirty magazines, she bit her lip.

"How much will you pay to know?"

"He's got porn?"

"Penthouse to be exact," Isobel said choking back a laugh, "I know this is so wrong but I…"

"Keep looking in the drawer."

Isobel looked down in the drawer and giggled, "He has a box of unopened condoms, His and Hers KY jelly, one of those male masturbatory things and a rag that I'm not even going to touch. A few Playboys, a Hustler and a few other dirty magazines also."

Jenna burst out laughing, "You are so funny!"

"I don't get it."

"Chase is turning over a new leaf or trying. He hasn't slept with anyone because he's taking care of business himself. Now go to sleep and stop worrying. If you don't like him as much as you say you do then I don't know why you're even worried."

"When did House become a female? I'm curious."

"Goodnight Isobel," Jenna said disconnecting the call.

Isobel stared at her cellphone and could hear Jenna's words repeating over and over in her head as she put everything back. Turning off the light, she stared at the ceiling as she relaxed back into the cool soft sheets of Chase's bed.

_If you don't like him as much as you say you do then I don't know why you're even worried._

* * *

><p>Isobel was dressed and ready to leave the next morning at seven am. Wilson had called her early and was upset after she had explained what had happened the night before. He'd insisted on coming and picking her up at Chase's to which she'd had no objection to. Jenna's statement on worrying about Chase had kept her up into the night and Isobel had come to the conclusion that Chase wasn't her responsibility and she didn't care about him. As long as he locked up his porn collection when their daughter was around, she didn't give a damn what he did in his spare time.<p>

She'd made his bed and left the clothing he'd given her on the end of it. Closing his bedroom door behind her, she walked down the hall and looked over to see him asleep on a daybed that was obviously too small for his large frame.

Something inside Isobel said that it would be cruel to leave and not tell him that she would be okay. Taking one last look she went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a pad of paper and pen. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she quickly scribbled a note but stopped seeing a stack of baby books on chair next to her. Something inside her felt mushy and she couldn't explain it. It was like Jenna had said the night before, he was trying to change. To be better but Isobel didn't want to care about what he was doing.

He was an ass. Everyone agreed on it. Besides, she wasn't going to risk her little girl's heart and the chance that Chase could crush it into a million pieces easily.

Pushing whatever she felt at seeing the titles aside, she tore the paper off the pad and left. Walking down the hall, Isobel could hear Cuddy in her head telling her that she needed to be serious and rational for her baby. Chase was a fantasy and he'd never be good when it came to responsibility.

Robert Chase carried for one person and one person only, himself.

That was going be her new mantra, Isobel told herself firmly.

Opening the car door to Wilson's car, Isobel didn't say anything when she saw his upset face. Putting her seatbelt, neither said a work till Wilson turned the car off.

"You should be with him."

"Wilson-"

"Listen to me Isobel," Wilson snapped at her angrily, "If you had a problem last night you should have come to me and not gone running to him. If you don't think that people wouldn't talk about these little visits you keep having with him in Surgery you're mistaken."

"Right, going to Surgery to do House's bidding like I'm supposed to?"

"Cameron caught you in his office!"

"You're going to listen to his ex-wife?" Isobel exclaimed just as angrily back at Wilson, "Because she knows exactly what's going on am I right? I was there with Remy stealing chocolate."

He gripped the steering wheel, "If I said that I trusted Allison Cameron more than I trust him at this moment what would you say?"

Isobel looked at him and a tear rolled down her face, "I'd say you're insane. We're not together and you don't dictate who I can and cannot spend my time with."

Wilson didn't say anything and Isobel unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. Walking down the sidewalk, Isobel turned the corner and was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon was slow. Foreman had called Erik to have coffee and the young man seemed jumpy, like something was wrong.<p>

"You alright?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah," Erik said still staring down at the cup of coffee, "I just can't believe the bad luck Isobel and I are having this week."

"You're having bad luck?" Foreman asked with a raised brow, "I think that she still tops your bad luck man. She was robbed. I guess Wilson said that he was hoping that he'd be able to convince her to get a better place with that money. You know…a bigger place for when she had the baby. I don't know, Isobel was funny about it this morning. When I asked her she kind of gave me a sad look and said that the dream was still in outer space for now…whatever that means."

Erik swallowed, "It's a saying my mother used to say about some dreams. They aren't really realistic at the moment. She'd tell us to wait till they came down out of the atmosphere and were a little closer to the ground."

"What's your bad luck been this week?"

"Lost some money in a bet," Erik shrugged.

"Tough," Foreman said, "You shouldn't gamble."

"I know. I'll just pray that Odin will win for me."

"Odin? Isobel's dog?"

"He is God of victory, wisdom and magic in Norse mythology. You've never heard of him?" Erik asked.

Foreman shook his head, "A little. Isn't one of his sons Thor?"

"Yes but Marvel ruined the old stories and now people don't understand the true legends behind the mythology, they only believe in the comic books. My father told us the whole history of the gods when we were children. Isobel loved the stories so much that she named her dog after their king. She could tell you good bedtime stories if you want. I have no doubt that my niece will speak Swedish and know the stories before she goes to preschool."

Foreman laughed, "I've never heard Isobel speak Swedish but I'm sure what you say is true."

"Wait till she's angry, then she yells in it," Erik said dryly, "Just ask me or Odin the dog."

* * *

><p>Saturday night was clear as House limped into the small café where he and Cameron were having dinner. He spotted her blonde hair and smirked.<p>

"The red dress just screams screw me to all us red blooded males," he said sitting down across her.

"Nice to see you too Greg," Cameron said with a sarcastic smile.

House winced, "We're so not on first name basis till the second date."

"This would be our second date."

"Touché."

"Hear about Chase's little sleepover?" House asked after they had ordered.

"No," Cameron said bringing the glass of wine to her lips.

"Apparently Isobel slept over at his place."

Cameron shrugged, "I really don't care which sluts he sleeps with."

"That's harsh Allison," House mocked.

"How did Wilson take it? It's obvious he likes her."

He looked at her curiously, "You're not worried about why she slept over or the fact that Chase slept on his own spare room?"

"Not really," Cameron said tightly, "Wilson?"

House sat back and watched her, "Who did you really come back to Princeton for? Chase? Wilson? Me? It's not Chase because you don't even really love him. It's not me because you haven't tried to fix me once so it must be Wilson. Why?"

"I came back for this job," Cameron said annoyed.

"You came back because you figured that once Chase came back Isobel would go running back to him and leave Wilson brokenhearted and you'd fix him. You're power play failed though."

Cameron snorted and took another sip of wine.

"How long have you had the hots for Wilson?" House asked continuing, "Since before your divorce? Before you married Chase? Did you just do a flip on me and him?"

Cameron looked down at her wine glass, "I like Wilson as a friend."

"That's the oldest excuse in the book," House retorted, "How long?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him.

"When Chase moved back to Chicago…something was off. I didn't realize that he was feeling guilt. I started emailing Wilson for help. I thought that maybe he'd be able to help us…that he'd been to the point where we were at with his other relationships and that he'd maybe have some advice to stop the train wreck that was about to happen. Every time I emailed him about Chase there was this unexplainable anger. So I stopped talking about Chase and I started focusing on just me. We became…something through emails but there was still this anger. I couldn't figure it out till after I learned the truth. Everyone was angry with Chase for leaving and you all keep switching side like you don't know who you want your friends to be with. You encouraged James to be with Isobel because he feels something for her and then Chase comes back and you instantly switched side to be with Jenna like this is some game. I feel like I was getting to know James in emails but I don't know why I'm here."

House rested his forehead on his cane, "Wilson only cares for people who need to be cared for. I encouraged him to be with Isobel because she was needy. However, Chase's conscious got the best of him. He came back and confused Isobel even more. Wilson is…he…doesn't know where he fits in now. He's like the third wheel to them now. The tables have turned because Chase now actually trying to change and Wilson is trying to keep his 'friendship' with Isobel afloat even though she's more confused than ever and is easy prey for both of them. So are you here to make this complicated love triangle a square?"

Cameron looked at him, "Isobel sounds like she's basically being your puppet for your amusement. That's cruel…even for you. You're not helping her; you're confusing this poor girl even more. This is sick and it needs to stop before someone gets hurt."

House shrugged, "She'll figure it out on her own. She just needs a push in the right direction which I am very good at giving."

"This will end badly House and I can't believe I'm going to say this but I actually pity Isobel Soren. She has no idea that you are playing people against her and each other for your personal gain."

"Call me a bastard then, but I will keep doing it till she does what I want."

"Which is?"

"Make the tough decisions for herself and herself only and not let Wilson or Chase manipulate her into doing what they want. I want her to be selfish for one in her life."

Cameron snorted, "So she's you're project?"

"If you want to call it that yeah, she's my pet project," House said sarcastically, "Now what is your plan for Wilson."

* * *

><p>House put the key to this apartment in the lock and opened his door. Throwing his helmet on the couch, House limped to the kitchen but stopped. Walking back two steps, he looked down the hall way and saw a light on.<p>

Limping down the hallway with a smirk on his face, he used his cane and pushed open the door.

Jenna was laying her stomach in the middle of the bed wearing a slinky baby doll top that bunched at her waist. House could make out the curve of her bottom as she crossed and uncrossed her ankles behind her in the air.

"How was Cameron? You didn't tell her about me?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"Interesting," House said taking his coat off and throwing it on the floor, "How'd you get in here?"

Jenna stood up and walked over to him. He could see through the sheer material of the baby doll top and could make out her body. Heat raced in his body as he could see her nipples harden from the cold air.

"Why would I tell you that?" Jenna asked with a teasing smile.

"So I don't have to call the cops on you."

She pulled at the ribbon that was tied between her breasts, "Maybe I can persuade you to not call the police…"

House watched the ribbon as it feel down to her lower abdomen. He brought his hand down and rested it on her hips while the other rested on her lower back.

"I think that I may be able to be persuaded," he said breathing heavily in anticipation of what would be a very good evening.

She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms loosely around House's neck, "Good, I'll try my hardest."

House smirked and lowered his lips close to hers, "Do your worst…"

Jenna closed the gap and kissed House firmly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

_**Up Next on In the Moonlight**__: Wilson and Isobel have a conversation, House and Jenna go for round two, Chase gets the cold shoulder, Cameron is someone's doorstep…and Odin isn't safe with Erik anymore...not to mention a time leap..._

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW**

**EDITED 2/28/13**


	17. Seventeen: Here Comes Goodbye

**EDITED 7/3/2013**

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Again, I don't condone animal violence! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Here Comes Goodbye<strong>

"_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
>And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio<br>Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
>She usually comes right in, now I can tell<em>

_Here comes goodbye_  
><em>Here comes the last time<em>  
><em>Here comes the start of every sleepless night<em>  
><em>The first of every tear I'm gonna cry<em>

_Here comes the pain_  
><em>Here comes me wishing things had never changed<em>  
><em>And she was right here in my arms tonight<em>  
><em>But here comes goodbye<em>

_I can hear her say "I love you" like it was yesterday_  
><em>And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way<em>  
><em>One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side<em>  
><em>And violins would play Here Comes The Bride…"<em>

~ "Here Comes Goodbye" – Rascal Flatts

**_Sunday…January 29…_**

Isobel stood on a stool rehanging her curtains. Stepping off the stool, she looked at Odin who lay on the floor.

"Well how does it look?"

The dog just stared at her as the doorbell rang. Walking to the door, Isobel opened it and stared at Wilson on the other side.

He stood there with a bag and two cups of tea.

"Could I come in?" he asked.

Isobel stepped to the side and let him.

"How's House's patient?"

"He's not out of the woods yet but it's not cancer," Wilson said setting the bag and tea on the table by the door.

"Well that's good…I guess," Isobel replied watching him.

Wilson nodded and looked at his feet before looking back up at Isobel, "I'm sorry Isobel for what happened Friday morning. There isn't an excuse that I can give for my behavior."

Isobel wrapped her arms around herself and sighed, "You're forgiven…I'm just…I'm confused James and yelling at me doesn't help."

"What are you confused on?" Wilson asked quietly.

"I'm…trying to hate everything about him but I can't James. Part of me is screaming to cut him out of my life and the other part is this quiet but firm voice that pops up every time Chase does something that surprises me. It tells me to just hang on another moment because Robert will keep on surprising me if I let him."

"He's going to hurt you more than he ever will surprise you Isobel," Wilson protested, "We all care about you and we don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know but Wilson getting hurt is my choice. I just wish everyone would stop talking in my ear."

"Alright," Wilson said quietly as they moved to sit at Isobel's kitchen table, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Isobel shook her head, "I haven't actually. I don't even know what I'm going to do about a nursery yet."

"How about Allison for a name?"

She made a face, "I don't think that will fly over well. House will accuse me of name her after Cameron."

"Mia? Taylor? Charlotte? Isabella? Sophia? Andrea?" Wilson suggested with a laugh.

Isobel shook her head, "What about Grace?"

"I like that. Have you decided whose last name she'll have?"

"I think…I think I'll give her Chase's name." Isobel said softy, "I know you don't agree with it but he is her father…it is right that she have his last name in my mind. Please don't be mad at me."

Wilson shook his head, "I'm not mad. You're her mother, it is your choice. I will support you if that's your choice. I will warn you though; Soren will go better with a lot more names than Chase."

Isobel laughed, "I know that's why I shot down Allison."

"Yeah that would be an issue," Wilson chuckled, "Grace Chase doesn't have a very good ring to it. What about Anna?"

Isobel smiled and lifted one of the cups of tea to her lips, "I really haven't given much thought to it. Maybe I'll just go online and look at names. I want to get her name embroidered on a blanket for her nursery. So I have to get that done first."

"Well we'll have to get going on what kind of theme you want."

Isobel raised an eyebrow, "I have one bedroom and she is going to be in here."

"If you think that you're still living in here after someone broke into you're apartment and stole from you, you're crazy. I already called a relator yesterday afternoon and she said that she'd call me back sometime this week."

Isobel stared at Wilson and shook her head sadly, "I can't afford a new place James. I can barely make my ends meet now."

"I know that you're over paying rent by at least two hundred dollars," Wilson mumbled as he leaned back in the chair.

She looked at him shocked, "How do you know that?"

"I had House hack your bank account. I'm sorry it was wrong…I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Isobel set the cup of tea down and looked at her hands, "Don't ever do that again James Wilson. That was wrong and you knew it. I appreciate the concern but don't do that ever again. Am I clear? You should go."

Wilson nodded as an awkward silence filled the room as he grabbed his cup of tea and walked out.

* * *

><p>Jenna moaned as House's hand slid down her back and over her hip. His hand went under her pressing into her warmth as he placed open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulders.<p>

His fingers explored her body and Jenna reached under the sheets to guide his hand. The phone rang and House swore. Leaning over to grab the cell phone off the nightstand, House moved his hand from under the sheets causing Jenna to make a noise of complaint.

"Someone had better be dying," he said reaching for his bottle of Vicodin.

"I let it slip to Isobel that I looked over her finances," Wilson said, "She's pissed at me."

"Of course she is. She's pregnant."

"What do I do House?" Wilson asked annoyed.

"Tell him that Isobel will get over it. She won't stay mad long because she can't really hold a grudge," Jenna mumbled, "Please put your hand back now."

"Are you with someone House?"

Grabbing his cane, House lightly smacked Jenna on the ass. She yelped in surprise.

"Oh my God," Wilson mumbled over the phone, "Are you sleeping with a hooker?"

"Nope, but she definitely has the moves of one. Isobel's angry because she's ashamed."

"How did you get that?"

"She already has a hard enough time making ends meet so when you snooped and revealed that she doesn't have much, you triggered feelings of shame that she isn't used to. Isobel's always provided for herself and you basically went and said that she is failing financially and won't be able to provide for her child. Fear, failure, shame…all in one."

"But I didn't say that," Wilson protested.

House snorted, "She's pregnant. That's what she probably heard which is why she kicked you out. She's licking her wounds in private. Now I'm hanging up because I was about to get Jenna to come twice in a row before you called."

He snapped the phone shut before Wilson could say anything.

"People's love lives are so complicated," he mumbled before returning his hand under the sheets to the junction of Jenna's legs.

* * *

><p>Chase sat on his bed reading a baby book curiously early on Sunday morning. He'd forgotten most of the things he'd learned about fetal development in med school and it was like having a refresher course. Isobel was entering the eighteenth week and Chase chuckled thinking that she must be excited to know that she was almost to the halfway point.<p>

Their daughter's bones were hardening and she had already developed fingerprints. It made him curious to know what she'd look like. Talking to Teddy last night had been a relief of sorts. Chase had gone into detail explain how he was trying to show Isobel that he was trying to change and be a better man. He was trying to be the responsible adult that she could count on when she needed him and that he realized the mistakes that he'd made and was remorseful. Teddy's answer hadn't been pleasant but he'd needed to hear it. Teddy had said that there was a chance that Isobel would never really see him in any other light than that of the man who'd abandoned her and rejected both her and their daughter. He didn't like that answer but Teddy did have a valid point.

Closing the book, Chase stood up and grabbed his phone and wallet from his dresser. He was going to church for the first time in a long time. After getting off the phone with Teddy, Chase had thought about a lot of things and one of them was God. He'd given up on going to church when he'd married Cameron but he wanted to go back now because part of him wanted to be there and the other part wanted to set a good example for his future daughter. Chase had learned from Jenna that Isobel was Catholic also even though her parents had both been Lutheran. She'd converted at the beginning of high school and he hoped that if anything that as parents they'd be able to give their daughter a strong faith. It had been something he'd believed in once and knew deep down that he still believed in.

Walking down the steps towards his front door, Chase felt his phone go off in his pocket. Fishing it out as he locked the door, Chase groaned seeing House's number. He reluctantly answered.

"Call and check on Isobel," Jenna said without preamble.

"And good morning to you too…why the hell are you calling from House's phone?"

"Listen Aussie, you're my favorite so I'm only going to say this once. Call and check on Isobel found out yesterday that Wilson hacked her bank accounts and stole a peak. She'll be pissed and need a sympathetic ear."

Jenna hung up and Chase stared at the screen. Closing his eyes, Chase pressed speed dial one and waited for Isobel to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi…Isobel…this is Robert," Chase said wanting to kick himself for sounding like a teenage boy on the phone but continued, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and didn't need anything."

There was a pause and Chase could hear water.

"I'm fine…listen…Chase…Robert…could not call me?"

Chase felt angry but pushed it down, "You're saying that I can't call the mother of my child to make sure that she's alright after everything that she's been through?"

"I'm saying that our behavior is starting to alarm others. Staying at your Townhouse Thursday night was wrong. Sneaking off for no reason but to talk to each other is wrong. It's hurting people around us and I can't do that."

"You mean you can't hurt Wilson," Chase said quietly over the phone trying to make sense of everything that she was saying because it made no sense what so ever to him, "You can't hurt the person who hurt you by snooping in you bank accounts?"

"How do you know about that?"

"House called," Chase lied, "Wilson called him and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Robert…stop! This has got to stop! The only thing we have in common is our daughter that's where the line is drawn in the sand. Anything beyond that point is none of your business including my friendship with Wilson. I think…I think that you need to stay away from me… this will be what's best for both of us."

Chase leaned against his door and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't understand Isobel…I thought that we were actually starting to…I don't know…become friends? What do I have to do to get you to see that I'm not the bad guy?"

He heard her take in a deep breath, "You are the bad guy. You left. You don't get to come back like you did. Things have changed and like I said before, you need to stay away from me. So have a good day Chase. Goodbye."

Isobel disconnected the call and Chase slammed his fist down on the door. Her words hurt far more than Cameron's ever did. Maybe it was because he wanted to have Isobel's trust and approval far more than he ever wanted Cameron's.

* * *

><p>Isobel sat on her bed late Sunday afternoon and picked up her phone. She had to call Wilson and talk to him. Now that she'd thought everything through, she knew that he was trying to be a friend and look out for her. Instead he'd gotten it twisted somehow and even though there were good intentions behind what he did, it was still wrong that he'd gone snooping in her things. Hitting speed dial, Isobel raised the phone up to her ear and listened.<p>

"Hello?" Wilson said after the second ring.

"Hey it's Isobel," she replied quietly.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about our argument," Isobel sighed, "We are both wrong and right and I just wanted to talk to you about it."

Wilson was silent on the other end of the phone and Isobel sighed again, "You were wrong to go into my accounts but you are also right. It would be silly to still live here even if I did have my locks changed. There isn't enough space…for me and…Emily."

Wilson's laughed drifted over the phone, "You picked a name?"

"I think so," Isobel chuckled, "I may change it in a few months so watch out but I think I will name her that."

Wilson laughter died down and his voice became serious as he spoke again, "I'm sorry again for what I did."

"I know," Isobel smile, "You were trying to be a good friend."

* * *

><p>House sat down next to Jenna in the ER late Wednesday afternoon.<p>

"I hear that Isobel's giving Chase the cold shoulder."

"I know, he's been a brooding bitch since Monday morning," Jenna replied not looking up from the chart she was writing on.

"Well in nine days she'll have to talk to him," House mumbled.

"She won't see it coming. Isobel told me that she told Chase that they should have limited contact…I think she's making the wrong choice."

"She is but you said yourself, Isobel is stupid. She won't realize how much she fucked up until it's too late and Chase moves on."

Jenna perked up and smiled, "How do you get her to see that? How do you get a woman to see that what she wants and what she needs are right in front of her?"

"I'm not following," House said sucking on his sucker.

"Isobel thinks that Wilson and everyone else is right when they say that she doesn't need Chase. Meanwhile, Chase knows what he wants and is going after it. Isobel is just too stupid to see that Chase is really what she needs regardless if she wants him or not. We need to put a wedge between her and Wilson and show her that just because she has Wilson as a best friend who gives advice it doesn't mean he's the one she wants or needs or that he's right."

House nodded, "Instead of separating Wilson and Isobel, let's do something different. Let's let Cameron do the work."

Jenna raised her eyebrows, "Now how will that work?"

"Just watch," House said with a devious smile.

* * *

><p>Isobel put her pearl earrings in as Erik stood in the bathroom doorway.<p>

"So…have the police been in contact about the missing jewelry or money?" Erik asked.

"They said that they're looking into it. They're still reviewing the security tapes from that night."

Erik gulped, "How long till they know?"

She shrugged, "I don't know but I will be getting my jewelry back and the money. Whoever stole it was wrong and will face the consequences."

Erik felt uneasy; he'd lost the dog fight last week and was over two grand in the hole. He needed money and fast. Between loans he'd taken out from school and his illegal actives he was deep in debt. He needed a way out and Odin was it. The dog was only three years old and a good size. When Isobel had called on Monday asking him to watch her apartment for Wednesday night when she'd be going out with Wilson, Erik had jumped at the chance.

He planned on starting to train Odin. He needed to start by making Odin as tough as possible and quickly. He would be taking the dog home with him tonight and beating him. In order for Odin to win, he needed to be as vicious as possible.

"Well, I've got to go," Isobel said taking one last look in the mirror, "I promised to meet James in lobby in a few minutes so I'll see you later. Make sure you lock the door behind me."

Erik followed Isobel down the hallway to the door. She turned last moment and looked up at him, "Thank you Erik for watching Odin tonight and my apartment."

Erik just nodded and kissed her cheek, "Have a good night Isobel."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! <strong>

**_Up next on In The Moonlight: _**_Cameron and Wilson talk, House interferes with Jenna more than ever, Chase gets his shot, Foreman and Isobel have a conversation, and Baby Chase gets an official name…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**EDITED 7/3/2013**


	18. Eighteen: Starts With Goodbye

**EDITED 02/01/2014**

**I'm so sorry for the delay. This chapter was a bitch to write. I finally just gave up and I'm posting it. I hope you like it because it's like the most hated chapter for myself I've ever written. Grr!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Starts With Goodbye<strong>

"_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
>I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,<br>But I knew I had to do it,  
>And he wouldn't understand,<br>So hard to see myself without him,  
>I felt a piece of my heart break,<br>But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
>There's a choice you gotta make.<em>

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_  
><em>I guess I'm gonna have to cry,<em>  
><em>And let go of some things I've loved,<em>  
><em>To get to the other side,<em>  
><em>I guess it's gonna break me down,<em>  
><em>Like falling when you try to fly,<em>  
><em>It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,<em>  
><em>Starts with goodbye.<em>

_I know there's a blue horizon,_  
><em>Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,<em>  
><em>Getting there means leaving things behind,<em>  
><em>Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.<em>

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,_  
><em>I guess I'm gonna have to cry,<em>  
><em>And let go of some things I've loved,<em>  
><em>To get to the other side,<em>  
><em>I guess it's gonna break me down,<em>  
><em>Like falling when you try to fly,<em>  
><em>It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,<em>  
><em>Starts with goodbye.<em>

_Time heals,_  
><em>The wounds that you feel,<em>  
><em>Somehow, right now..."<em>

~ "Starts With Goodbye" – Carrie Underwood

_**Friday…February 10…**_

Chase sat in Isobel's doctor's waiting room. Running a hand through his newly cropped hair, he looked down at his phone reading what major developments his daughter was going through that week. Isobel had hit the twenty week mark and was half way through the pregnancy. Today, she'd get an ultrasound and they'd actually get to see their baby. She'd been growing to the point now where things would be distinct in an ultrasound. Most of all, he was nervous because he knew that he wasn't supposed to be there. Jenna had conned him into going and House had the plan go off without a hitch.

He chuckled recalling the 'team meeting' he'd had earlier with Jenna and House…

_ "No can do Wilson," House said over his phone, "I've got a patient bleeding out of every cavity and I need you to check for cancer." _

_House limped the length of the office and put Wilson on speaker phone._

_ "I told Isobel I'd be there for the appointment today. It's important that I'm there," Wilson said fighting House. _

_ "I rescheduled it for her," Jenna said speaking up, "She told me that she couldn't make it. I'm having lunch with her today at the same time the appointment was for." _

_Wilson sighed on the phone, "Fine House. I'll meet you in surgery in ten minutes. Is Chase scrubbing in?"_

_ "Nope," House said popping the 'p', "He's getting checked for chlamydia. I guess the nurses aren't clean like they say there are which is why I follow the whole bros before ho's motto."_

_Wilson snorted and hung up._

_ "Chlamydia?" Chase asked annoyed._

_ "What? It's believable Australia," Jenna said defending House, "The amount of babes you banged, I'm surprised you don't have full blown AIDS epidemic following you around."_

_ "Aren't you a sweetheart," Chase shot back sarcastically, "Are you still banging House? You're agree with everything he says."_

_ "I will bang him as long as his junk works and stays up."_

_Chase gagged and shook his head, "You're just-"_

_ "Sexy as hell," House said smacking Jenna's ass as he walked past her to his desk… _

Chase looked up hearing the door to the doctor's office open. Isobel looked right at him and closed her eyes groaning.

"I should have known that Jenna and House were up to something."

"Nice to see you too," Chase said, "You look nice."

Isobel raised an eyebrow, "Where's James?"

"Surgery."

"Why aren't you there?"

Chase resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was getting the pissed off hormonal Isobel and he wanted to escape with his body intact as much as he could and be relatively unscathed mentally.

"I'm not there because I have the day off."

"How convenient," Isobel said sitting down next to him.

Chase handed her the clipboard that he'd gotten with the paperwork that needed to be filled out, "Here, I wasn't sure what to do with it."

Isobel took it and began to fill it out just as her name was called. Chase stood with her and followed. From the dirty look she'd sent him, he knew it was going to be a long appointment.

* * *

><p>Cameron looked at Wilson as he sat in the cafeteria. Walking over to him with her tray of lunch, she smiled at him.<p>

"I thought you'd be with Isobel today," she said sitting down.

Wilson looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled, "She changed her appointment, something about lunch with Jenna or some girly thing like that. I have no idea how I'm going be a good stepfather when I know nothing about what girls do in their spare time with each other."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, "Jenna's upstairs with House watching Prescription Passions and Isobel called off work today. She told House that her appointment was today. As for what women do in their spare time, that's easy James. We talk, a lot."

"Damn it. I told her to stay away from him," Wilson snapped

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and put his sandwich down, "Isobel has been spending a lot of time with Chase and it's hurting our relationship. I asked her to stay away from him but that lasted about a week I guess. He wasn't in surgery earlier today and I'd bet my next paycheck that Isobel invited him to come along with her to the appointment. If she wanted him to go she shouldn't have gone behind my back like a sneak."

Cameron reached out and covered her hand over his, "Isobel just can't see how wonderful a man you are. I'm sure she had a justifiable reason for not telling you. Maybe she forgot or didn't know she he was showing up."

Wilson chuckled bitterly, "I don't know what I would without you Cameron. Thanks for being a good friend but when it comes to Chase, Isobel is always watching him and would know what he's doing. "

Cameron tried not to wince at his words, "I'm always happy to be there for you. Just talk to her before you go off on her about it."

* * *

><p>Isobel took a sip of the hot chocolate Chase had gotten her after the appointment and smiled to herself. He really had been sweet during the whole thing. She'd been having a rough day and even when she'd walked in being a bitch to him, he hadn't said a word about it like Wilson would have to her. He just ignored it and was supportive. When the ultrasound tech had showed them the image of their baby, Isobel had almost cried at seeing how enthusiastic and excited Chase had been.<p>

He'd asked lots of questions, some that hadn't even occurred to her. When the doctor had brought up genetic testing, Chase had been open and honest about his family history with bleeding disorders and other illnesses. It'd been scary to hear that their daughter had a high risk of having a bleeding related issue, but Chase had been comforting saying that they'd get through it together and they'd help each other.

In that hour, Isobel had almost convinced herself that they could really possibly be a couple when reality hit and Wilson had texted her asking how her day was going. She'd said that it was fine but didn't tell him about Chase. She was enjoying spending time with him and didn't want an angry call from Wilson to ruin it. Even though she was just friends with Wilson, he had started acting like an overprotective boyfriend more and more.

"How's the hot chocolate?" Chase asked as they walked through PPTH's campus. It wasn't too chilly, but crisp enough that it reminded everyone that it was still winter.

"It's good. Thank you for it. How's the coffee?"

"Bitter."

Isobel chuckled, "Do you always have bitter coffee?"

"It's the only thing that wakes me up in the morning. Besides, I probably shouldn't drink this in front of you. I don't want to be attacked by the green monster."

"The only thing I'm jealous of is your amazing haircut."

Chase blushed a little and ran a hand through his short hair, "You don't hate it, do you?"

"No, I think it sexy," Isobel said with a flirty smile.

He grinned back at her, "Thanks…I was worried I'd gone too short."

"No, it's just right. What made you want to cut it?"

"Cuddy and the baby."

"Huh?"

Chase chuckled at Isobel's confused look, "Cuddy told me that it was starting to look shaggy and I figured that eventually when the baby is born, she'll be pulling on things and I'd like for it not to be my hair. I thought that I might as well do it now and get use to the shorter look."

"I like it," Isobel said as they walked along towards a bench, "I wanted to talk to you about her now that I think about it."

"What's wrong?" Chase asked concerned that he'd said something he shouldn't have.

Isobel smiled at him as they sat on the bench, "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted your opinion on something. I know that James isn't really happy with my decision, but I want her to have your last name."

Chase was quiet for a moment as he sat in shock. He didn't think Isobel would do that.

"You know not many girl names go great with my last name, right?"

She laughed, "I know which is why I think you should help in picking her name. You're her parent, too."

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this," Chase said, "I'm not sure how much help I can be though picking out names."

"What are names that you do like?"

Chase thought for a moment before answering quietly, "I've always thought of having a little girl named Lily Sophia. I think that Lily Chase is a good name."

Hearing the name come from Chase's lips, Isobel knew that it was the right one.

"I like that," she said quietly, "I think that's what we should call her. Lily…"

He looked at her surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, your name is a lot better than mine."

Chase stood up and offered her his hand, "I should get you and her back inside. It's getting chilly."

Isobel took his and held it as they walked back towards the hospital, "I'm like my own personal heater in case you forgot."

"I'm not," Chase laughed, "I'm getting cold and your hands are cold too."

* * *

><p>Isobel sat in House's office Saturday evening going over charts when Foreman walked in with his coat ready to go home.<p>

"How was your appointment yesterday?" he asked sitting down across from her.

"It was good," Isobel said with a smile, "Lily is still a little on the small side, but everything is developing like it should be."

"Lily?"

Isobel nodded, "Robert picked it out. I thought it was a good name and now I can't think of calling her anything else."

Foreman chuckled, "You've got it bad."

"Got what?"

"You've got feelings for him."

Isobel shook her head, "No, I don't."

"Have you told Wilson about Chase going with you?"

"No, because he doesn't need to know. We're just friends."

"You're not going to tell him because he'll be angry and jealous."

"He's not jealous."

Foreman snorted, "I've never seen someone more jealous then Wilson is right now."

"What does he have to be jealous of?" she asked rolling her eyes, "It's not like we're together."

"He is jealous because Chase is proving that he can be a good father and partner to you."

"Now, you're being silly."

"No, I'm not. I've never seen someone try and change so much for someone else."

"Chase hasn't changed!"

"Are you serious? The man has practically bent over backwards to show you that he cares. He's cleaned up his act. When everyone said that you should be with Wilson, they were wrong. Chase is who you need to be with. Just pick who you want to be with because this whole stringing them along thing is getting old Isobel!"

"Wilson and I are friends! Nothing more!"

"Wilson has feelings for you and being friends with both Chase and Wilson means you don't have to decide things. Grow up and make your own decisions."

She stared at Erik and a tear rolled down her cheek, "I thought you were my friend."

"I am. I'm just being the friend who gives you a push when you need it."

Foreman stood up and left without a word. Isobel sat there quietly until she felt the baby kick her. Running her hand over her tummy, she rubbed her forehead and sighed. She'd promised Wilson that she'd go over to his place tonight. Gathering her things, Isobel left for the night.

* * *

><p>Jenna slid the photographs that she'd snapped with House the day before of Isobel and Chase under Wilson's door. Walking away, she went to the stairway and quickly left the building to where House was waiting with the car door open.<p>

"Did he get them?"

"Yep."

House smiled, "Cameron's up to bat soon. She owes me."

* * *

><p>Wilson paced the room like a caged animal and waited for Isobel to arrive. She'd lied and he was angry. He was tired of competing for attention with Chase. He was sick of seeing her smile at Chase and ignoring him even after he'd told her that he cared for her and didn't want to see her hurt.<p>

Hearing the key in the lock, Wilson stopped.

Isobel pushed the front door open and smiled at him, "Hey! How was your day? I'm sorry that I'm late! Has the Spooks marathon started yet?"

"Great till I saw these," Wilson snapped throwing the pictures down on the coffee table, "What the hell Isobel! You said that you would stay away from him."

"I-"

"What is it going to take to get you to realize that I don't want you around him?"

"James-"

"For God's sake," Wilson said angrily, "You lied to me yesterday."

"I didn't lie," Isobel replied, "He was already there when I got there and said you were in surgery. I didn't see the harm in not letting him go."

"How stupid are you?" Wilson asked, "Did you not think it weird that he shows up conveniently when I'm in surgery?"

Isobel was quiet, "I didn't think-"

"You're right. You didn't think Isobel because you don't think!"

Taking in a deep breath, Isobel pushed back the tears.

"Stop it," she said quietly, "You're being unfair. Robert is the father of my baby and has every right to be around me and I around him. I don't have to obey your wishes. I don't understand this possessive streak, but James please understand that I'm not with you. What will it take to get you to understand that I am my own person and I can do what I want? "

"He's using you and you can't see it. I'm trying to be your friend and look out for you," Wilson said angrily, "Chase hasn't changed at all and he'll be back to his regular self in no time. Trust me."

Isobel looked at him and something deep inside her said that leaving him was the best and safer alternative. Being around Wilson wasn't best for her like everyone had said. Foreman's words about Wilson's jealousy and anger clicked in her mind and it was like she was finally seeing what everyone else did, a very insecure James Wilson being too controlling.

"Fine," she said gathering up all the strength she had inside her, "Than we just won't be friends anymore. I won't cut Robert of mine or Lily's life just for you to feel secure about yourself James as my friend."

She took his key off her key ring and tossed on the coffee table with the pictures. Turning on her heel, Isobel left Wilson's condo fighting tears as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Erik kicked Odin as hard as he could. The dog whimpered and laid on the floor of the apartment.<p>

"Get up you dumbass!" Erik yelled kicking the dog hard in the head.

Odin yelped and cried, but didn't move. His whimpers filled the room as Erik moved and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Dragging the dog to the kitchen, Erik threw the dog against the cupboards and smiled.

"You lost a fight buddy," he said, "Now, you've got to pay the price.

Odin didn't get up or move. He just lay on the ground shaking and crying.

* * *

><p>Chase sat at his kitchen table on his laptop ordering a fleece blanket for Lily that would have her name embroidered on a corner. He'd made a list in his head of things he wanted to accomplish in the next few years. Getting a house was one idea. He wanted Lilly to have a backyard to play in and a place to safely have fun. Chase also had an appointment with his financial adviser to set up an education fund for Lily so that someday she'd be able to go to school without worrying how she'd pay for it. But at that moment, Chase was buying her a blanket because he wanted her to have something that was special and just from him. Clicking the order button, he heard a knock on the door. Standing, Chase walked to it and opened the door, shocked to see Isobel standing there obviously distressed. Without preamble, she threw her arms around his waist and sobbed.<p>

"Hey," Chase said gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "What's the matter?"

"It's over," Isobel sobbed, "Wilson and I aren't friends anymore. He threatened me that I wasn't allowed to see you and called me a liar and an idiot."

"You're not those things," he said gently running his hand up and down her back.

Isobel pulled back and looked at him tearfully.

Chase wasn't sure how it happened but he found his lips kissing her softly.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

_**Up next on In the Moonlight:**_ _Cameron pays Wilson a visit, Chase and Isobel find Odin, Foreman figures out what Erik's been up to, Jenna has a scare and House volunteers himself for birthing classes…_

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	19. Nineteen: (Kissed You) Goodnight

**EDITED 02/01/2014**

**Thanks to Psycho17, Lola Kennedy, BaDWolF89, shippolove844, x XRoweenaJAusgustineX x and Daybreak95 for your reviews! And for the other 50 plus people who subscribe to this story, leave a little review and tell me what you think of the next plot turn we have coming. I'll be blunt because there might be a few more babies on the way at PPTH after today...place your bets people on which couple it is...**

**WARNING: GRAB TISSUES, SOME OF YOU MAY CRY. **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: (Kissed You) Good Night <strong>

"…_I dropped you off  
>Just a little after midnight<br>Sat in my car  
>Till you turned off your porch light<em>

_I should've kissed you_  
><em>I should've pushed you<em>  
><em>Up against the wall<em>  
><em>I should've kissed you<em>  
><em>Just like I wasn't scared at all<em>

_I turned off the car_  
><em>Ran through the yard<em>  
><em>Back to your front door<em>  
><em>Before I could knock,<em>  
><em>You turned the lock<em>  
><em>And met me on the front porch<em>  
><em>And I kissed you<em>  
><em>Goodnight<em>  
><em>And now that I've kissed you<em>  
><em>It's a good night, good night<em>  
><em>Baby, goodnight<em>

_You couldn't see me_  
><em>Watchin' through the window<em>  
><em>Wonderin' what went wrong<em>  
><em>Prayin' that you wouldn't go<em>

_You should've kissed me_  
><em>You should've pushed me<em>  
><em>Up against the wall<em>  
><em>You should've kissed me<em>  
><em>I was right on the edge<em>  
><em>And ready to fall<em>

_So, I turned off the car_  
><em>Ran through the yard<em>  
><em>Back to your front door<em>  
><em>Before I could knock,<em>  
><em>You turned the lock<em>  
><em>And met me on the front porch<em>  
><em>And I kissed you<em>  
><em>Goodnight<em>  
><em>And now that I've kissed you<em>  
><em>It's a good night, good night<em>  
><em>Baby, goodnight<em>

_I turned off the car_  
><em>Ran through the yard<em>  
><em>Back to your front door<em>  
><em>Half scared to death<em>  
><em>Can't catch my breath<em>  
><em>Aren't these the moments we live for<em>  
><em>And I kissed you<em>  
><em>Goodnight<em>  
><em>And now that I've kissed you<em>  
><em>It's a good night, good night<em>  
><em>Baby, goodnight…"<em>

~ "(Kissed You) Good Night" – Gloriana _  
><em>  
><em><strong>Saturday…February 11…<strong>_

Wilson took a swig of whiskey and chuckled bitterly. Isobel had grown a backbone and had made up her mind. She wanted to be with that jackass. Taking another swig, Wilson heard the doorbell ring. Stumbling to the door, Wilson smiled when he saw Cameron standing on the other of the door.

"I thought I'd drop by and see if you and Isobel wanted to go get some Chinese."

Wilson snorted and took a drink, "She left for your fucking ex-husband."

Cameron bit her tongue. Part of her wanted to tell Wilson that it'd been House and Jenna that had changed the appointment and send him off after Isobel just to make Chase miserable but she was there for a reason. House had been right when he'd said she'd come back for Wilson for a particular reason and revenge. In that moment, she couldn't decide what she wanted more, Wilson or revenge.

"I'm sorry," Cameron said trying to remain neutral.

"I am too."

She watched Wilson sit down on the couch, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Wanna get drunk?" Wilson asked, "I have a bottle of vodka in the cupboard by the refrigerator."

Smiling Cameron went to go get the vodka. Standing at the refrigerator, she opened the cupboard and saw the vodka. Grabbing it, she closed the cupboard and paused seeing the picture of an ultrasound on the refrigerator door. Anger filled her. It should have been her having a baby. She should be an expecting mother, not Isobel. If Chase hadn't fucked everything up she'd probably pregnant by now. Staring at the bottle of vodka, she smiled. She could prove to Chase that she didn't need him to be happy and have a family. She could do it all on her own too.

* * *

><p>House stood holding the binoculars. Both he and Jenna were dressed in black again watching Wilson's apartment.<p>

"Shit," House said watching Cameron. He knew that she'd come back for many reasons but having drunken wild sex with Wilson didn't strike him as being at the top. He watched as Cameron and Wilson stumbled to bedroom and fall down to the bed.

"She's barely drunk," Jenna comment, "What the hell is she doing?"

"I have no idea," House replied honestly because Cameron's actions made no sense. She was supposed to go in and sober Wilson up, talk sense into him and bullshit like that. This wasn't a part of the plan that they'd devised earlier.

"What do we do boss?" Jenna said putting her hands on her hips, "Watching them get frisky is getting me frisky."

House smirked, "I never thought you'd get off on watching others.'

"Baby I have so many things that I get off on that you don't know. Wanna try something knew?"

Limping over to the back pack, House retrieved the cam quarter and angled it on the window ledge so that they could record Wilson's encounter with Cameron.

"Now you've got footage to get your rocks off."

Jenna smirked, "Let's go cowboy, I'm horny as hell."

* * *

><p>Erik froze when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Isobel? It's Eric," Foreman called through the door.

Odin gave a cry and he remained in the kitchen standing silently.

"Isobel are you alright?"

Erik swore mentally. Foreman had heard Odin. A key turned in the lock and the door was pushed open. Foreman stepped in and Erik stood like a deer in headlights. They both stared at each other and after a few seconds Foreman shook his head.

"You haven't changed at all," he said, "You're still doing all the shit that you've always done! You with your gang now again? Still gambling? We made a deal Erik!"

"I needed the money!" Erik yelled back, "What the fuck was I supposed to do?"

"Work for it! Not use your sister's dog for dog fights! Hell, you robbed her too didn't you?"

Erik's silence was admission of guilt and they both knew it.

"I promised you that if you turned your life around that I wouldn't tell your sister or the police half the shit that you've done. The only reason that you're not in prison today is because I promised not to tell them about the fact that you beat your ex-girlfriend into having a miscarriage or your involvement in a shooting that possibly killed someone. I trusted you!"

"I didn't know what else to do," Erik said finally after several moments of silence.

"Well, now we both know what you'll do. Go to the police."

"No!"

"Yes! Be a grown man! Own up to your crimes and except the punishment," Foreman said, "You not only owe it to yourself but you owe it to your sister and niece."

"I'll go to prison," Erik said quietly, "I'll never see my sister or niece again."

"Do you honestly want to change Erik?"

He looked at Foreman and a tear rolled down his cheek as he realized the depth of Foreman's question. Did he want a new life? Did he want a life where he could find the happiness he so desperately wanted? Did he, Erik Soren, want to continue a life where he hurt those around him the most? Did he want a life where he hurt the one person who always forgave him, no matter what? Did he want to lose Isobel, his only living family member left?

"I do want to change," Erik said.

Foreman looked in Erik's eyes and saw many things including hope and a desire for a better life. Nodding, Foreman took out his keys. "Come on, let's go down to the police station and do the right thing for the first time in a long time. I know you can do this Erik."

* * *

><p>Isobel smiled at Chase as he held her hand. They walked down the sidewalk of the busy Main Street. She didn't think she'd ever be this happy as she was at that moment. It was amazing how a simple kiss could change everything…<p>

_Chase pulled back and they stared at each other. Her fingertips went to her lips where he'd kissed her._

_ "I…I'm…I'm so sorry," Chase stumbled, "I don't know what happened."_

_Isobel wasn't. Foreman had been right. She had feelings for Chase that had been growing since he'd returned and she'd been using Wilson as her excuse to resist them. She had been a coward and instead of acknowledging Chase and the fact that he was trying to be what she needed, she'd looked for every fault that she could in him. _

_But the truth hit her like a lightning bolt, Chase wasn't perfect. He'd made a mistake and was desperately trying to fix them. He was trying to do the right thing by both her and Lily. For the first time, she saw the difference between Chase and Wilson. Wilson might have the strength that was needed at the moment, but he let his jealousy and anger get the best of him every time. He judged her at every corner even when she didn't deserve judgment passed on her. Chase was different. He'd been shut down at every chance that had presented itself, but he hadn't given up on what he wanted. His determination was the strongest Isobel had ever seen. It didn't matter that he made rash decisions or was selfish sometime, he was willing to changing and willing to do whatever it took to let him in her life. _

_Standing there in Chase's apartment doorway, Isobel realized that she could look over every fault of Chase's because she cared about him enough. They existed yes, but she could accept them. She couldn't accept Wilson's insecurity, jealousy and controlling ways even if he was only a friend. It would hurt everyone and everything in any relationship. _

_Isobel's hand cupped Chase's cheek, she smile softly at him._

_ "I'm not sorry you did it," she whispered, "I…I forgive you for leaving. You made a mistake and everyone does. Just promise me you'll stay with me now and kiss me like that every day."_

_Chase covered his hand over hers and smiled, "I promise only if you'll be my girl."_

_Isobel nodded, her emotions getting the better of her. A few tears fell from her eyes as she blinked. Chase lovingly wiped them away with his thumb as he kissed her lips softly again…_

Chase's voice brought her to the present as he asked her something. Isobel turned and looked at him confused for a moment. She felt a race of hormones as she looked at him dressed in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes and a North Face fleece jacket with a long sleeve t-shirt underneath. The short hair made him even sexier and it warmed her insides.

He chuckled and squeezed her hand, "Off in wonderland?"

"Something like that...what did you say?"

"I wanted to know you wanted to get more hot chocolate."

"You're going to spoil me on hot chocolate," Isobel teased.

"Alright, what would you rather have? Unless you're still full from dinner," he replied with a smile.

"Mint hot chocolate sounds really good right about now."

Just as Chase was about to reply, his phone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket, Chase frowned seeing Foreman's number.

"Hello?" Chase said holding open the door to a shop for them to enter. Isobel wrapped her arms around her as she looked at the angel figurines. She listened to Chase talk.

"She doesn't know about anything that he's done?"

Whatever the caller said left Chase looking angry, "No, I think you made the right call."

Isobel watched Chase sit down on the bench by the restrooms. His elbows rested against his knees as he leaned forward watching her.

"That's probably the best thing to do. Drop him off then go to the ER."

She cocked her head to the side when he said the word ER. Was some hurt?

Chase rubbed his forehead and said yes to whatever the caller had said. He was silent for a few minutes before he stood up.

"I'll tell Isobel and I'll meet you at the vet after you drop Erik of at the police station."

Disconnecting the call, Chase looked at her. Closing her eyes, Isobel put her hand on her lower back and rubbed her forehead. It seemed in that second everything hurt. Her back, feet, head, hands felt like crap.

"What did he do this time?" she asked Chase tiredly.

"I'll explain everything in the car," he replied, "We need to go now, darling."

Isobel nodded and let Chase lead her out of the shop towards his Lexus.

* * *

><p>Anger and sadness was all she felt. Isobel sat back in the Lexus' passenger seat as Chase explained to her the summary of what had happened between Foreman and Erik. He'd left out certain details that Foreman had asked him to keep to himself.<p>

Apparently, Erik wanted to tell her himself which Chase disagreed with. Just like he disagreed with letting Isobel see Erik. If he had his way, he wouldn't let Erik within fifty feet of Isobel or their daughter. If the man could beat a dog what else was he capable of? Would he hurt Lily if they left him to babysit her and she wouldn't stop crying? The thought of anyone hurting his little girl sent his protective instincts into overdrive. Focusing on Isobel's sigh of tiredness, Chase pulled himself back from future what if's and reached over to hold her hand.

"We can stop by the station then head over to the Vet's ER. Foreman said that he'd stay there until we get there. He's with Odin. Everything will be okay," Chase said trying to be as loving as possible while pushing his anger aside.

Isobel squeezed his hand and choked back tears, "How did I not know he was hurting Odin or that he was the one who robbed me? If he needed the money so badly I would have just given it to him. I can't believe what he's done. I just can't picture him…"

Chase didn't reply fearing that he'd say something he'd regret and upset Isobel even more. They drove in silence to the station. Chase parked and they walked into the station. An officer met them at the door; apparently Foreman had warned that they were coming. The officer led them to a cubical and asked Isobel a series of questions pertaining to Odin and Erik. When the officer had asked her about her brother's role in a supposed shooting and his abuse of his ex-girlfriend, Chase wanted to kick himself, Foreman and the officer.

Isobel looked at the man with genuine shock and broke down into tears. She was extremely upset by the news and Chase glared at the officer who excused himself. Pulling a chair to sit down in front of Isobel, Chase let her lean forward and rest her head against shoulder.

"I can't believe him," Isobel cried, "I've always made excuses for him and forgave him, but how do I do it this time?"

Chase kissed where her shoulder and neck met, "You don't have to forgive him at this very second. You can be angry at him and you have every right to be, but I know you'll forgive him eventually because that's what families do. We forgive each other at the end of the day no matter what."

He felt her nod and her tears lessen.

"Do you still want to see him?" Chase asked quietly rubbing her back. He was being to become concern with Isobel's health and just wanted to get her calmed down.

She pulled back and looked at him tiredly, "No, I don't. I don't think I could look at him and not…scream at him and say something I'd regret. Besides, I just want to see Odin."

"Okay, I'm going to go get the officer and bring him back."

Isobel nodded and slumped back into the chair drained.

Chase left and found the officer easily, "She doesn't want to talk to him, but I would if that's okay."

"You're the brother-in-law?"

Chase nodded, "Something like that."

The officer flagged down another officer. Before they parted ways, Chase looked at the officer who was going to talk to Isobel.

"Could you please not mention anything to her? I'll tell her myself that I talked to Erik, but right now she's upset and it's not good for the baby. Just keep her as calm as possible."  
>The officer nodded and the female officer led him down to the cell where Erik was being kept. Chase stuffed his hands in his pocket and stopped at the cell where Erik was sitting on the cot.<p>

"Your sister is angry at you," he said and Erik looked up, "So am I."

"Why are you here?" he sneered at Chase, "You don't give a fuck about my sister."

"That's where you're wrong. I care more about Isobel then you ever will. I've had to watch her suffer through a rough night with all the shit you've put on her shoulder. Don't you dare pull any bullshit with me."

"You left my sister when she needed you most."

"I admitted her that I made a mistake. It's none of your goddamned business what happens in my relationship with her."

"You left her pregnant and alone," Erik countered angrily.

"At least I didn't beat her till she had a miscarriage. Explain to me how a human being, who has shared their entire being with someone and created a life, can destroy that life just as easily as they created it."

Chase knew it was a low blow but he didn't care. He watched Erik bow his head, "I wouldn't have been able to support Alice and the baby-"

"So, that made what you did justifiable?"

"At the time, it made sense. We didn't have a hundred thousand dollar salary to live off like you do."

Chase wanted to tell the smartass that he made about five times that amount of money as the Chief Surgeon at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Isobel could quit tomorrow to stay at home with Lily and he'd still have more than enough to provide her and Lily with a life of comfort and luxury. In fact, he planned on doing that very thing the closer they got to her due date.

"How far along was she?" Chase asked quietly trying to push aside his anger.

"Six months along."

"So, it wasn't even a miscarriage really. Your child could have survived outside of Alice's womb. Did you even bother to try and get the baby to breathe?"

Erik shook his head, "No, Alice's mother took her to the hospital. She miscarried there. It was a boy."

Chase was angry and spoke to Erik as evenly as he could, "Whatever happens, you're going to stay the fuck away from Isobel and my daughter. I don't want you anywhere near either of them. If you can beat an innocent woman into premature labor and nearly kill a dog, I shudder to think what you could possibly do to my daughter in a fit of rage. I can just imagine you smothering Lily when Isobel asks you to babysit because my daughter won't stop crying. You're not to be anywhere around them. Do I make myself clear?"

"I would never hurt Isobel or-"

"You wouldn't hurt them, but you'll practically kill your own child? I don't believe you for a second. You will stay away from them both and if I have to, I will go to the courts to make sure, am I clear?" Chase asked again angrily.

Erik glared at Chase, "Isobel won't let you do that. I'm her brother."

Chase ignored him and walked away. When it came to the safety of a child, Chase realized that Erik didn't understand that parents would do almost anything to protect their children. He and Isobel were no different. They'd do anything to keep Lily safe and he knew that Isobel would agree with him once she had the full story. Any mother would agree.

Erik yelled something at him in Swedish, but Chase didn't care; he wanted to put as much distance between him and Erik Soren.

* * *

><p>Foreman sat next to Chase in the waiting room of the vet's office and sighed.<p>

"How'd she take talking to Erik?"

Chase leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "She didn't, I did."

"What'd you say?" Foreman asked curiously.

"I told him to stay away from Isobel and Lily. If he could cause a miscarriage and nearly kill a dog, what would he be capable of doing to Lilly or Isobel if he got angry and lost it? Would he smother Lilly if she wouldn't stop crying?"

Foreman nodded, "You did the right thing. It makes sense and here I thought Erik was turning things around."

"I question if he really can change."

"Prison will change him maybe for the better or for the worst, but it will change him."

Chase nodded and looked at the door to the surgery, "How long do you think he'll get?"

"Depends, a year maybe more or less," Foreman said, "If Isobel presses charges like she should, he will get charged with animal cruelty and robbery."

"I don't know if she will."

"Either way he's already got a mile long list of charges so jail time is already on his plate," Foreman continued, "It's just a matter of how long and if he cooperates with the prosecutor."

"Yeah well, I honestly don't care what happens as long as he stays away from Isobel and our daughter."

* * *

><p>Isobel rubbed Odin's neck tearfully and kissed his head. The doctor had said that there was nothing they could do for him. The best solution was to put Odin to sleep and out of his pain. The dog whimpered as the vet attached a line to his IV. Wiping away her tears, Isobel smiled down at the dog and gently rubbed his ears.<p>

She softy hummed a Swedish lullaby her mother use to sing to her at night and nodded at the doctor start the medicine. Pressing kisses against Odin's head, Isobel's tears hit his fur.

"Just close your eyes Odin," she whispered, "It will be like you're going to sleep with me at home. It'll be over soon, I promise..."

She pulled one of the thick blankets over him and watched him blink at her tiredly, "I love you and I'm going to miss you so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you...I love you so much. I wish you could stay here and meet Lilly soon. I know you'd love each other...just like I love you Odin."

His breathing was shallow and wheezing. Kissing his ear on last time, Isobel desperately tried to remember the softness of Odin's fur in the last few minutes. He licked her wrist one last time and an unending beep filled the small room. The veterinarian checked for a pulse and gave Isobel a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for you loss," she said quietly, "Take as long as you need to."

Isobel nodded and kissed Odin again holding back tears.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

**I know that lots of you out there are reading! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Mxoxo **


	20. Chapter Twenty: I Won't Give Up

**EDITED 02/01/2014**

**Some people have been expressing concern about Cameron. She's almost gone but she will be back. I've decided to do sequel to this story and as we carry on, things that people said didn't make sense before, will. Promise! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! For those of you who are reading but aren't reviewing, please do! I would love to know what you think about some of the twists as we continue on. I'm begging you! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: I Won't Give Up <strong>

"_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>Well there's so much they hold<em>

_And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul? <em>

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find <em>

_'cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<em>

_No, I won't give up _

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
>We got yeah we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am _

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>I'm still looking up _

_I won't give up on us  
>God knows I'm tough, he knows<br>We got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it <em>

_I won't give up on us  
>even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up…"<em>

~ "I Won't Give Up" – Jason Mraz

_**Sunday…February 12…**_

Isobel sat on the edge of Chase's bed and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding with the information Chase had given her. It hurt to think about what Erik had done. She'd never thought her own brother would be capable of causing so much pain to so many people. She felt his hands gently rub her knees. Opening her eyes, Isobel stared into Chase's concerned ones.

"You alright?" he asked setting a glass of water on the night stand.

"I…think so," Isobel mumbled, "I feel ill just thinking about what my brother has done."

"Once you sleep, you'll feel better."

She didn't reply to him but watched as he pulled back the covers of the bed for her. Her emotions overcame her when Lily kicked. Her brother had caused the death of his own son. Resting her hand over where Lilly had kicked, Isobel started crying. Chase was instantly at her side knowing that this was bound to happen. She'd taken almost everything that he and Foreman had told her too well. Sometimes, people had a delayed reaction to bad news, it wasn't uncommon. Wrapping his arms around her, Chase let her cry into his chest knowing that once she got everything out, she'd feel and sleep better. He didn't watch the clock, but he suspected that she'd cried for a good hour.

Isobel slowly calmed herself down. She closed her eyes and relaxed against Chase.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt," she said quietly enjoying the feeling of his hand trailing up and down her spine.

"It's no big deal," Chase said kissing the top of her head, "However, you need to sleep Isobel. It's been a long day and you don't need to stress yourself out anymore. It's not good for you or Lily."

She nodded tiredly and let Chase help her undress and slid beneath the covers. Within minutes, she was asleep, curled up on her side. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Chase put a pillow behind her back for comfort and shut off the light.

Walking back down the hallway, Chase sat down at the laptop he'd been working at earlier in the evening. Closing it, he rubbed the back of his neck. He just wanted to rewind the day and fix everything that had gone wrong. He chuckled to himself though; their first date was pretty screwed up. Telling himself that he'd take her on another one where nothing too traumatic happened, Chase stood up and shut off the lights in the apartment.

* * *

><p>Isobel woke up feeling just as tired as when she'd gone to sleep the night before. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, she sighed. It was a little after nine on the bright Sunday morning. Memories of the night before engulfed her and she realized Odin was gone. He wasn't going to come over and jump on the bed to lick her awake. It hurt but she swallowed the tears and slowly sat up. Looking over her shoulder, Chase's side was neatly made and cold. She'd felt him get into the bed the night before, but it was strange that he was gone.<p>

Just as she was about to get up, Chase walked in fully dressed in scrubs and a pair of tennis shoes. He quickly attached the watch he always wore to his wrist.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said leaning down to give Isobel a quick kiss, "Cuddy called. I guess some big donor to the hospital was in an accident and they want me to do the surgery."

Isobel nodded, "Okay. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Not sure. However, the TV remote is in the nightstand drawer. You can watch it if you want."

He stood up and walked to the large chest like entertainment station and opened the doors. Watching him, she gulped seeing how the fabric moved over the muscles of his back. She'd never had this kind of response to anyone. Her eyes, traveled down his back and over his ass. She knew that beneath the clothing, Chase had a good body. He took care of himself and wasn't disgustingly ripped, but he had balance that made him sexy both when he was clothed and unclothed. Even when she'd been drunk that night, she couldn't forget the feeling of watching Chase taking off his shirt and the feeling of his skin under her fingertips. The memory of Chase pounding into her hard was all she could think about. His harsh breath against her neck and his grunts of pleasure as he…

God, she wanted to jump him.

Taking a deep breath in, Isobel watched him turn around as she hoped to God she wasn't red. All she could think about was him naked and sweaty.

"Hungry?"

"Nope," she said hoping her voice sounded even.

Chase nodded and walked out. He came back carrying a tray of food and set it on the nightstand.

"For later," he said, "You don't have to get out of bed today."

Isobel raised eyebrow, "What if I want to go somewhere?"

He sat down on the bed next to her, "I'm worried that you've been on your feet a lot and after last night's stress it could have some effects on you Isobel."

She knew that he had a point, but his suggestion wasn't met kindly with her hormones. Instead of saying anything, she just nodded.

"I'll be home hopefully by this afternoon. How about we do something then? Fair trade off?"

Isobel perked up a little at his words, "Alright, but I don't want to spend the whole day here in bed."

"Fair enough," Chase said leaning down for one last kiss, "Just promise to eat something."

After a few more kisses and her promising to eat something even if she wasn't hungry, Chase left. Lying back in the pillows that Chase had stacked behind her, Isobel smiled turning on the TV. She couldn't wait to see Chase again.

* * *

><p>Jenna looked at the ceiling above her. House snored next her. What they'd done earlier seemed smart at the moment but now…not so much. In broad day light, getting married hadn't been the smartest thing. Granted, they were drunk, but it was still no excuse. She, Jenna, who always had a plan, didn't know what to do. The small nagging voice in her brain told her to call Isobel. She'd know what to do.<p>

Picking up her phone, Jenna put on the terry-cloth robe from the hotel and slipped out into the hallway. Quickly dialing Isobel, Jenna heard her voice and burst into tears.

"I'm fucked. I married him and I don't think we used a condom."

* * *

><p>It was close to one o'clock in the afternoon when Isobel hung up with Jenna. She sat back in shock questioning everything that Jenna had told her. She heard Chase enter the apartment and come down the hall.<p>

"Still in bed?" he joked.

Isobel nodded, "I don't think I'm getting out either. Not after Jenna's phone call."

He raised an eyebrow and kicked off his shoes, "Her call?"

"Jenna married House last night in Atlantic City."

Chase just stared at Isobel opened mouth as he sat down on the bed, "You're not serious, are you?"

Isobel chuckled and laid back against the pillows, "I am…you were right."

"About?" Chase asked with a confused look.

"Staying in bed and taking care of myself. I feel like crap today."

Lying down next to her, Chase took the remote and switched off the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Isobel protested.

"You don't wanna watch commercials, do you?"

"I'd rather watch those than sports."

Chase groaned and handed her back the remote, "Lily will watch them with me someday. I guarantee it."

Isobel laughed as she switched the channel back.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later...Tuesday...February 26...<strong>

Chase spotted House standing on the observation deck of the surgery he was working on and chuckled.

"Already hiding? You've only been married what? Two weeks?"

"Nope, Jenna and the future Mama Chase are having lunch. I brought us something too."

Chase raised an eyebrow, "You brought me lunch?"

"No, you idiot, I brought the Cameron-Wilson sex tape."

House held up a DVD and Chase cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Are you deaf and dumb?"

"Cameron made a sex tape with Wilson?" Chase asked astonished.

"How much longer you got on this surgery?" House asked amused that Chase cared so much.

"I just have to close."

"When you're done come up to my office. We've having a premier party."

* * *

><p>Chase had never been so angry in his life after having seen the tape. Walking to the ER, he slammed the door shut behind him and glared at Cameron.<p>

"How could you do that to Wilson?"

She looked up at him innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about Robert."

"Saturday night with Wilson," Chase said angrily, "You got him drunk enough that he passed out. Then you gave him something to retrieve semen from him while he was unconscious! I thought you liked this guy! That you'd come back to start a real relationship with him or something! Not drug him!"

"He's so strung up on Isobel just like you are! It's disgusting," Cameron hissed, "He'd never get over her enough to have any kind of relationship with me and he only thinks of me as a friend."

"So, you stole semen from him? That doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense if my plan goes right! I destroyed my husband's sperm for you and now that I want kids, there's nothing left to use."

Chase exhaled hard and put his hands on the back of the chair in front of her desk, "You don't want to be a single mother. It's hard Allison. You deserve better than that."

"That's really funny coming from you," Cameron snapped, "You would have subjected Isobel to that life just to keep us together and now that we're over, you go running back to her like nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? What happened was that you and I fell out of love and I came back here because I made a mistake. I came back here for my daughter and for Isobel because I want to be a part of their lives. I want to be able to provide a life for them and you don't understand that."

"And if you hadn't cheated and made a baby, we wouldn't be here right now."

"You were divorcing me! What was I supposed to do? Sit pretty until you completed the paperwork?"

Cameron stood up, "Yes! You could have respected that at least! You could have remained faithful till the bitter end!"

Chase shook his head, "I don't even know how we got on this topic but I can't be sorry for what I did with Isobel. I am sorry that you got hurt Cameron but I can't be sorry that I'm having a child with her."

She stared at him for a moment before speaking up again.

"You're happy. I can tell, when you look at Isobel...it's like you get this look that you never had with me. You're going to be a dad, possibly someone's husband again and whatever other things you're going to do. I want that," Cameron said, her voice breaking, "I want a family and I destroyed any shot at having that when I destroyed my dead husband's sperm for you. Forgive me for going after what I want. I want a child Chase and I'll do whatever it takes. You don't understand that."

"What you did was practically rape," Chase said quietly, "It's wrong, Allison. You don't have his consent."

"He won't know. I plan on going back to Chicago and never talking to him again."

"And you'll just leave Wilson? You'll deny him any chance of knowing a child of his? You'll deny your son or daughter a father?"

"You almost did."

Chase chuckled bitterly, "And it was almost the biggest mistake of my life. If you leave and do what you're planning I will tell Wilson. There's a video of you retrieving his sperm."

Cameron clenched her fists, "You do that and I'll tell the whole world about Dibala."

They were both silent at Cameron's words.

Fear stuck down deep inside Chase. If Cameron told anyone, he'd go to prison for the rest of his life. He'd never be there for Lilly or Isobel. Losing everything was what it would cost him to honest with Wilson. His heart pounded in his chest, "They already ruled his death and put him to rest. They can't prove anything."

"I can tell them everything that you told me about what you and Foreman did," Cameron threatened, "I know House was involved too so pass the message along. If either you or him tell, you'll both go to prison for murder. Won't that be fun for Little Lily Chase to have to visit her daddy behind bars?"

Chase sucked in a deep breath and shook his head, "I don't even recognize you anymore. You're so full of anger and this hatred towards me for what happened, no matter what I do you're upset."

"Will you tell Wilson?" Cameron asked.

Chase looked up at her, "No, but don't think I'm doing it for you. I'm doing this to protect my family. I don't give two shits about you right now Allison."

He turned and left the room. Cameron stood standing and staring at the door long after Chase had slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Chase sat in House's office late in the evening staring at the floor. He'd filled the older man in on the conversation with Cameron and her threat to both of them. Tapping his foot on the floor, Chase was nervous. For the first time in his life he'd felt genuinely happy and everything was at risk now. If she told the police, government, anyone what he'd done, Chase would never see his daughter grow up. He'd be stuck behind bars and would lose everything that he'd worked so hard to get.<p>

"Any ideas what we should do?" Chase asked House.

House put his feet up on the desk and looked at the ceiling, "Nothing."

"What? How will that help us?"

"Cameron is too nice. This is just an angry, resentful woman talking. Once she gets back to Chicago and fulfills her plan, she'll realize that it isn't what she wants."

Chase stood up, pacing the office, "Are you sure?"

House snorted, "She's little miss goody goody. She'll be guilty in the first few minutes of holding that kid. Besides, she likes fixing broken things. To her, Wilson was broken and she fixed and used him like she does with everyone else."

Chase nodded slowly, "What should I tell Isobel?"

"Don't tell her anything. You said it yourself once before, it's a secret she'll have to carry for the rest of her life. Besides, Cameron's all talk and no play. Don't tell Isobel anything until you absolutely have to, which you never will."

House stood up and took the DVD out of his computer and put in a porno case. Setting in on his book case, House looked at Chase.

"You and I know it's there. Now, go home and sleep with your knocked up girlfriend."

Chase nodded and left feeling a little bit relieved but still anxious.

* * *

><p>Isobel sat on the bench in front of his locker. Seeing her, Chase smiled and kissed her.<p>

"You haven't been waiting long have you?" he asked.

"No, but I need a favor."

Chase nodded as he opened the locker, "Anything."

"Jenna needs you to give her a pregnancy test."

Had he been drinking, Chase was sure he would have spit out his drink. Looking at Isobel he stared.

"She's…"

"Might be," Isobel amended.

"Does House know?"

"No...she and House didn't use a condom after they got drunkenly married."

Chase sat down next to Isobel, "Well, isn't this day just full of surprises."

* * *

><p>"Negative," Chase said reading off the print out from the report, "You're not pregnant."<p>

"Thank Jesus!" Jenna yelled across the lab as Isobel sat on a stool next to Chase sipping an slushy she'd gotten from the cafeteria.

"I thought you didn't want it to be positive," Chase replied as he shred the report.

Jenna put her hands on her hips and sighed, "I did want it to be positive so that there was a fucking reason why I got married besides I just got fucking drunk."

"Oh."

Jenna made a face and stormed out of the lab.

"She looks pissed," Isobel commented.

"Yeah well, House is in for a shock. So, is the whole hospital because they haven't told anyone they got married," Chase said leaning down to rest his elbows on the counter next to Isobel. He took a sip of her slushy and Isobel immediately protested.

"What? I bought it," he smiled.

Isobel rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "You're not the one who's creating life here, but I'll be nice and share if you ask."

* * *

><p>Cameron opened her freezer and took out the container of sperm she'd gotten from Wilson. She had enough that she could try several times for a baby. Putting it back in the freezer, she grabbed the phone and called Chicago and her old boss. Within an hour's time, Allison had her job back and lying in bed trying to decide how she'd transport her container back to Chicago.<p>

* * *

><p>He watched as Isobel smoothed the moisturizer over her shoulder. She stood in his bathroom looking in the mirror. The strap of her night gown had fallen down her arm. Chase reached out and brushed his fingertips against her soft skin. Moving closer to her, Chase touched her arm again with the same feather light touch as before. Isobel's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Chase's hand wrap around her waist. He pressed his lips softly against the back of her neck and Isobel shivered when he kissed her earlobe.<p>

"Robert," she said softy turning to look at him.

He looked down into her eyes and smiled softly, "You're beautiful. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to Isobel."

She nodded slowly as he held her hand. Linking their fingers together, Chase raised her wrist to his lips and slowly kissed his way up her arm. Isobel smiled as he pulled her close his arms and kissed her neck. She'd wanted him badly and knew he returned the feelings of it. Chase met her lips with a passionate kiss. Their tongues were fighting with each other for dominance and oxygen was the only thing that required them to end the kiss.

Their foreheads rested against each other and Isobel smiled.

"Thank you," Chase whispered softy, "For giving me a chance and thank you for Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

**Ps- Leave a review and a dog's name or kind you like and it may just get picked to be Isobel's birthday present...hint, hint.**


	21. TwentyOne: Close Your Eyes

**EDITED 02/01/2014**

**Hello! So sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who left a review! Keep them coming! I love getting feed back from you guys!**

**All errors are my own:(Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter Twenty-One: I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes**

"_Girl I've been waitin on this long hard day to get over  
>So i can rest my head right here on your shoulder<br>I just wanna lay here and feel you breathe  
>Listen to the rhythm of your heartbeat<br>And see where it leads..._

_We're wide awake but girl I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes_  
><em>And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight<em>  
><em>All I need is only you and me alone tonight<em>  
><em>I wanna make you close your eyes...oh yeah...<em>

_You can make me work for it girl if you want to_  
><em>Just leave a trail for me to follow you into the bedroom<em>  
><em>And if you need a little bit of help from me<em>  
><em>Babe there's not a button that I can't reach<em>  
><em>Let's see where it leads<em>

_We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes_  
><em>And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight<em>  
><em>All I need is only you and me alone tonight<em>  
><em>I wanna make you close your eyes<em>

_I wanna take you somewhere...out there..._  
><em>Till the world fades out of sight<em>

_We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes_  
><em>And say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight... just hold me tight<em>  
><em>All I need is only you and me alone tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah.. I wanna make you close your eyes...oh<em>

_I wanna make you close your eyes...oh_  
><em>Girl... I wanna make you close your eyes…"<em>

~ "I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes" – Dierks Bentley

_**Wednesday…February 27…**_

Chase set the bag of groceries on the counter in Isobel's apartment. They'd decided to spend the night there and after work had picked up groceries together. It'd been interesting to Chase. People looked at them like they were together and at first it had startled him until he reminded himself that they were in fact really together. It wasn't a dream, but reality.

He'd never enjoyed shopping as much as he did with Isobel. They'd talked about their likes and dislikes of food. They liked a lot of the same things like spinach, sweet potatoes, and chocolate ice cream. When he'd asked Isobel what she'd been craving the most he'd laughed at her answer.

Gummy bears, hot chocolate and Coke Slushy's.

"That's everything," Isobel said setting the lighter of the two bags next to his. She took another sip of the slushy that Chase had gotten for her on the way home as they finished putting away the food.

"Happy with your slushy?" he asked leaning against the counter, watching her close the last cupboard.

"Yep and Lily's happy with it too. Thank you," she said as she left the kitchen and walked past him, "She's even happier when she gets gummy bears."

"Is she?" Chase asked following Isobel to her bedroom.

She smiled at him as she took off a pearl earring, "Yeah, she'll start kicking up a lot and it's like she's…running a marathon inside me."

"Does she kick you when you have a slushy?"

"Come here," Isobel said putting both earrings down on the dresser.

Chase moved over to her feeling suddenly nervous. She took his hands and put them over her tummy.

"I know that you probably can't feel anything, but she's kicking a lot," she said with a smile, "In fact, she's kicking over where your left hand is."

His nervousness was replaced by a sense of wonder. He slid his hand slowly across her pregnant body.

"What does it feel like?" he asked like a curious child, but thankful at the same time he was there experiencing everything with her.

"Like…little fluttering of butterfly wings against your skin. I think that sometimes it's ticklish. You'll probably feel her soon too."

Chase looked up at Isobel and smiled, "I can't wait."

It took a moment for Isobel to realize how close his lips were to hers. She felt the heat inside her body rise as she bit her bottom lip.

"Pretty lips shouldn't be abused by biting them," Chase said softly.

"You've said that before."

"I was right then too."

She looked up at him and gave him a tight smile, "I guess...you were."

The urge to kiss her was overwhelming. Before Chase realized it, his lips were on hers. Isobel's lips were soft and he could taste the lemon chap stick she'd put on in the car. The weight of her arms around his neck was welcome. The closer he was to her he could smell her perfume. It was the same one from that night he'd slept with her, flowers and raspberries. Isobel moaned softly against his lips as his hands held her hips. Chase couldn't think of anything else, but what the feel of Isobel's skin was like as he touched the soft skin under her shirt.

He craved her he realized as he deepened the kiss. He wanted her and he was damn sure she wanted him. She was just as eager to touch him as he was her. Chase pulled back breathing hard as he looked at Isobel's still closed eyes. He didn't want to move too quickly. He didn't want to scare her. He didn't want her to think that all he wanted was sex.

"Why did you stop?"

"I don't want to stop," he murmured.

"I don't want you to either," she said lifting his shirt up past his navel.

At Isobel's words, Chase lost all reason. He helped her take his shirt off then brought his lips back down to hers and kissed her passionately. Her hands tightened around his shoulders as he slid his hands down her body and tugged at the top of her yoga pants.

"Bed," Isobel moaned as his moved his kisses away from her lips and down her neck.

Chase made a noise of agreement and managed to continue to kiss her as he moved them both backward. He sat down when the back of his knees hit the end of her bed. Pulling Isobel down to straddle his lap, he kissed down her throat to her breast. He pulled back and looked up at her questioningly. If she wanted to stop, he'd respect that. He wasn't going to throw away any of Isobel's hard earned trust to satisfy his needs.

Understanding what he was doing, Isobel grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off. The shirt fell to the floor beside the bed and Chase took in the sight of her body. It was so very different from the last time he'd seen it. The gentle curve of her body was showing signs of pregnancy. There was enough of a bump that one could tell that she was still in the early stages of it, but not far enough to be due anytime soon. As Chase's eyes moved upward, he groaned out loud at the sight of her breast spilling from the lace bra she wore. Her breast had obviously gone up a cup size or more and Chase was more than excited to explore them.

He moved his hands over the soft skin of her belly to her ribs and up to her back. Slowly sliding his thumbs under the back of her bra, he undid it. She pulled the straps down her arms and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm going to break you of the habit," Chase said softly as he nuzzled her throat placing an occasional kiss against her skin.

"I'd like to see you try," Isobel said breathlessly as he cupped a breast softly.

"I will. Trust me."

Her head fell back with a moan as Chase took a hardened nipple into his mouth and gently suckled. Isobel's hands cupped the back of his neck and head. A fizz of passion flowed between them and Chase was beyond hard with desire. Lying back on her bed, he pulled her above him and rolled over so that he was on top. Time seemed immeasurable as he paid homage to each breast, never neglecting its twin.

Isobel's body felt like it was on fire. Chase's lips against her skin was tantalizing and the warm wet kisses he placed across her breast bone brought tingling sensations to her lower regions. His lips moved down over her tummy and she found her legs easily falling apart for him as her settled between them. When his lips met the edge of her pants, Isobel felt her sex moisten even more as Chase tugged the edge down slowly over her hips. Quickly her pants were ridden of and she was bare to him. Chase was harder than ever seeing her naked form on the bed. He ran his hands softly up the inside of her thighs and smiled when her hips bucked up in response the closer he came to her warmth. Isobel moaned in protest when he moved his hands away. Just as he was about to kiss the inside of her knee, the sound of his cell phone broke the mood.

"Damn," Chase said looking at the ID after he'd fished it out of his jeans pocket, "It's Cuddy."

Isobel propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him flip the phone open.

"This is Chase," he said before softly pressing a kiss to her pregnant tummy.

Dropping back down to the bed, Isobel tangled her fingers in his short hair enjoying the feeling of his kisses and the vibrations of his voice against her body. So caught up in feeling, she ignored the conversation. It wasn't until Chase pulled away that she opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"A five car pileup on the interstate," he said somberly, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She nodded and watched him pick up his shirt. She bit back a moan as she slid under the covers seeing his bare back and the line of his spine. The smooth muscles worked beneath his skin had her belly curling in desire.

"Are you staring?" he asked jokingly looking at her in the mirror.

"Maybe," Isobel replied with a timid smile as she rested back on her elbows.

Chase chuckled and walked over. Dropping a kiss on her lips, slipped his hand under the sheets and Isobel's parted legs. He brushed his thumb against her clit and she let out a loud moan.

"I plan on finishing this later," he whispered in her ear gently sucking on the lobe.

"When will you be back?" Isobel gasped as Chase's thumb moved faster in a circle.

"Not till early tomorrow morning, I'm guessing."

She had no response except for a silent gasp as he increased the pressure. The tingling, wonderful sensation stopped as Chase pulled his hand back and smiled.

"A taste of what will happen later."

Isobel moaned in aggravation. Opening her eyes, she glared at him, "Meany."

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "Get some sleep, I'll be back later."

* * *

><p>Thursday morning was quiet in surgery as Isobel moved to Chase's office carrying a cup of hot coffee. Poking her head into the dark office, she breathed a sigh of relief seeing him asleep on the couch with his arm thrown over his eyes. Giving him a gentle shake, Isobel set the coffee down on the coffee table and flipped the lights on.<p>

"Five more minutes," Chase mumbled, "I beg of you."

"Sorry, House and Jenna are fighting and I can't get them to stop. I brought you coffee."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What are they fighting about?"

"Getting a divorce," Isobel replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Chase raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of coffee, "House wants a divorce?"

"Jenna does and House wants to remain married...oddly enough."

Neither said anything as Chase downed the coffee quickly and stood up.

"Well…I can't imagine why House would want to be married."

Isobel shrugged, "I don't know, but they're up in his office having it out like two children."

Exhaling hard, Chase nodded and grabbed his pager.

"It's like a never ending sea of problems when it comes to House," he mumbled holding open the office door for Isobel.

* * *

><p>"I want a fucking divorce!" Jenna shouted across the office just as Chase and Isobel walked in, "We have no reason to stay married!"<p>

House looked at her from his desk and smirked, "I like knowing that I'm going to have a tax break from now on because I'm married. No divorce honey bunny."

"Don't make me get a lawyer House!"

Chase looked at Isobel grumpily, "You woke me up for this? Hell, next time let me sleep. I was much more content dreaming of us doing naughty things together."

"Cuddy made me," she defended with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not the mediator. Go to the psych ward and find a therapist to deal with this."

"So, you're going to leave me to deal with this alone?"

"Or go get Wilson," Chase suggested as he dropped down into the yellow chair in the corner of the office as Jenna continued to yell at House, "Either way trying to stop this would be insanity and I'd really like to stay sane today."

Isobel rolled her eyes again and left the office.

"I don't want to be married to you! You were a good fuck that was it!" Jenna shouted and Chase winced. He desperately tried to stop himself from thinking about House having sex with Jenna in any capacity.

"Twenty bucks says I could get you pregnant by the Fourth of July," House retorted.

Jenna shrieked in frustration as Isobel returned with Wilson.

"What's going on?" Wilson snapped viciously clearly in no mood to deal with House.

"I'm having a fight with my wife, do you need something?" House challenged.

"No, we don't," Chase said standing and grabbing Isobel's hand, "Call if you need anything medically done. We'll be having breakfast in the cafeteria."

He tugged her out of the office leaving Jenna, Wilson and House staring at each other.

"Honey, can I have a moment with Wilson?" House asked mockingly.

Jenna rolled her eyes and flipped him off before leaving the office and followed Chase and Isobel towards the elevators.

Both men stood in silence till House spoke up.

"Did you sleep with Cameron?"

Wilson threw his hands up in the air, "No, I didn't. Nothing happened and everyone needs to mind their own fucking business."

House stared at Wilson for a moment before nodding, "Okay."

Wilson looked confused, "Just okay? You're not going to interrogate me or anything?"

"No," House replied rolling his eyes and grabbing his cane, "Mrs. House is pissed and I'd like to not have her attempt to cut my boys off in the middle of the night. Besides, you said a bad word and impressed me. But most of all I'd like to fix things with my wife, that's why this conversation is brief."

"Good idea."

"Thank you, I thought so too," he said smugly as he limped towards the door, "Think I can use Chase to get bonus points if I help his life miserable too?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Chase found himself at an animal shelter looking for a dog for Isobel's birthday. It was in a few days and he hadn't quite figured out what he wanted to get her. When Mrs. Philips, his next door neighbor had left that morning to walk her poodle, it had occurred to Chase that Isobel would need a new furry friend. Walking up and down the noisy isle of the overflowing shelter, Chase nearly yelled when he turned the corner and collided with Kutner, Taub, and Thirteen.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped at them.

Taub shrugged, "Helping you find a dog."

"I don't need your help."

"According to House, you do," Kutner said with a broad smile.

"House sent you?"

"He said that he needed us out of the office. Something about playing out one of his fantasies with Jenna," Thirteen added.

Chase smacked himself in the forehead, "I didn't need to know that."

"What kind of dog do you think she'd like?" Kutner asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm looking."

"Older? Younger? Big? Small? Guard? Friendly?" Thirteen asked with an overexcited smile.

Chase looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Friendly and good around children."

"So, the golden retriever type?" Taub asked bored.

"Sure."

"Aw! What about him?" Thirteen said poking her finger in a cage with a single puppy inside. Chase watched as Thirteen tried to coax the little guy to come to her but one he stayed back. The puppy gave a shiver and curled up on the concrete floor of the cage, far away from them or the blanket and water.

"Can I help you with anything?" A volunteer from the shelter asked.

"Yeah," Chase said pointing at the cage, "What kind of puppy is this?"

The woman smiled, "He's a Bernese Mountain dogs. We just got a litter in a few weeks ago and he's all that's left. He's kind of the runt of the group. So far, no one's wanted him."

"Could I hold him? See what he's like?"

She nodded and opened up the cage for Chase. Stepping in, Chase took the few steps towards the puppy and crouched down. He was a tiny guy at ten weeks old, but adorable. His back was mostly black while his chest, forehead and snout were white. His legs were a tan color with white paws that still had pink soles. Cute, floppy black ears that were too big for the puppy's head sold Chase on the idea that Isobel would love the puppy.

"Hello," he said picking up the puppy, "Would you like to come home with me?"

The puppy looked up at him with big dark eyes and Chase was sure his heart broke for the little guy. The fur ball curled close to his chest and made a noise of contentment. If Lily was anything like this dog, Chase was very sure he'd never be able to tell her no.

"What's his temperament like?" Chase asked the woman as he fondly scratched behind the puppy's ears.

"He's…quiet. Doesn't bark much and mostly the kind of his breed is docile. If you're worried about children, Bernese Mountain Dogs are pretty good around them."

"How about babies? I only ask because my girlfriend and I are going to be parents in the summer. I don't want to get a dog that will be a pester to the baby."

"I think during the summer, the dog will be more concerned with finding shade than your baby."

Chase looked again at the puppy and smiled, "I think that Isobel will love you…Thor."

The woman chuckled, "Interesting name."

"My girlfriend's family was from Sweden and her prior dog was named Odin. I figured that Thor was fitting."  
>Chase stepped out of the cage with Thor in his arms and Thirteen instantly was fawning over the puppy. Yep, Thor would definitely be the perfect present.<p>

* * *

><p>Isobel set down her keys on Chase's counter and sorted through her mail. Looking at the amount she owed for the month in rent, she groaned. Her landlord was an asshole who charged far more in rent than most people paid in monthly house payments. Wilson had been right. She needed to find a new place to live, Isobel just wasn't sure where to start. Sorting through the junk mail and bills, she paused seeing the last envelope. She recognized the address as being the county jail. With shaking hands, she opened it and pulled out the letter. Erik's handwriting was on the page and Isobel burst into tears. Quickly scanning the letter, she felt herself quickly grow almost hysterical at the content. Stumbling to Chase's room, she laid on the bed and curled up as best she could crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Cameron lay on the bed of her hotel room and closed her eyes. It was done. She'd used some of James Wilson's sperm in the hopes of getting pregnant. She said a silent prayer in hopes that it would work. Chase's voice was in her head saying that it was a bad idea but she pushed it aside. This was what she'd wanted and She'd be damned if she left anyone stop her from having a baby. After having destroyed her dead husband's sperm, divorced Chase and the countless other heartaches she'd had, Cameron firmly believed she'd was entitled to some happiness. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten in her head. If this was what it took to achieve happiness than she'd do it without guilt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>


	22. TwentyTwo: Far Away

**EDITED 02/01/2014**

**I'm so sorry! I've been remodeling the condo with the boyfriend and redecorating and time just got away from me! Good Life will be out tommorow! PROMISE! Hope everyone has a stress ball because after this chapter, you'll need it! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Far Away<strong>

_"So far away_

_This time, this place_  
><em>Misused, mistakes<em>  
><em>Too long, too late<em>  
><em>Who was I to make you wait?<em>

_Just one chance, just one breath_  
><em>Just in case there's just one left<em>  
><em>'Cause you know<em>  
><em>You know, you know<em>

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_  
><em>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go<em>  
><em>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>

_One my knees, I'll ask_  
><em>Last chance for one last dance<em>  
><em>'Cause with you I'd withstand<em>  
><em>All of it to hold your hand<em>

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_  
><em>Give anything but I won't give up<em>  
><em>'Cause you know<em>  
><em>You know, you know<em>

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_  
><em>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go<em>  
><em>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>

_So far away, been far away for far too long_  
><em>So far away, been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>You know, you know<em>

_I wanted_  
><em>I wanted you to stay<em>  
><em>'Cause I needed<em>  
><em>I need to hear you say<em>

_I love you, I have loved you all along_  
><em>And I forgive you for being away for far too long<em>  
><em>So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>  
><em>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<em>

_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
><em>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<em>  
><em>Hold on to me, never let me go<em>  
><em>Hold on to me, never let me go..."<em>

~ "Far Away" – Nickelback

**_Saturday…March 12…_**

Chase unlocked his front door and walked in carrying Thor under his arm and a bag of a few puppy essentials that he'd picked up on the way home. Putting the puppy down, Chase looked down at the key bowl and smile. He liked that Isobel's keys were with his. He put down the bag on the counter next to her sorted mail and looked down. His eyes widened when he saw the bill for her rent and he let out a soft whistle. She paid twice what he paid for what an apartment that was half the size of his. A letter was the second thing that caught his eyes and he instantly looked to the bottom.

Erik.

Swearing softly, he quickly read the content and dropped the letter. He was asking Isobel to pay for his attorney fees and come up with the money that would keep him out of prison. Not to mention he was asking to live with her till he could get back on his feet. The kid was prick and Chase was furious. Grabbing the letter, he made his way to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway.

Isobel was sitting on the end of the bed petting Thor as he playfully wagged his tail. She wiped away a tear with the back of her hand and looked up at him. Neither said a word as Chase walked slowly over and sat down next to her. He set the letter on the bed behind him.

"Who's this?" Isobel asked eventually after they'd been sitting for a while.

"Thor," Chase said, "He was at the shelter and needed a home. I figured that your heart and mine have just a little bit of extra love to give him. Besides, he looked at me with puppy eyes and my heart melted."

She stifled a laugh at his words and picked the puppy up, "Well I think you're just adorable, both of you in fact."

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Kissing the top of her head, Chase smiled as Thor licked his hand, "Thanks for the confidence boost."

"You're welcome," she said softly looking up at him.

"You know that you aren't responsible for paying Erik's fees?" Chase replied as he gently rubbed his hand against her tummy.

"He's my brother," Isobel reasoned softy.

"Who keeps using you Isobel…it's not fair to you or our family if he does."

At the mention of the word family she pulled away from him and looked at him, "Family?"

"That's what we are Isobel," he said cupping her cheek, "We're a family. You, Lily and I are now a family and you can even include Thor. I don't want to see you hurt of this because it's not fair. Please, just think about?"

Isobel smiled and looked down to the growing baby bump she had, "Okay, I will. I just want you to know that I like the sound of that. We're a family."

Chase covered her hand with his, "I do too."

He kissed her softly and in that moment everything else faded. Every problem was gone from his mind as he ran his tongue over her lips begging for admittance that Isobel granted. His hand stayed on her tummy as his lips moved. He moved his hands on to cup her neck and they slowly traveled down her shoulders. His kisses moved down Isobel's neck, it became a sensual act.

"You're so soft and smell so good," Chase mumbled against her neck. He trailed his nose down the trail that his lips had and gently kissed her earlobe.

Isobel turned and brought her forehead to rest against his, "You are so sweet."

Their lips met and the kiss was full of passion and hunger. She ran her fingers through his short hair and his hands explored her hips and lower back before he pulled her to him.

Chase slid his hand under her shirt and felt the soft skin of her body again. He hadn't forgotten anything about the night they'd conceived Lily, but to touch her knowing that their daughter was safe and warm inside Isobel brought out a side of Chase he didn't know could exist.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he raised her shirt up more caressing her skin. He felt her break the kiss and pull her shirt off with a smile.

Chase couldn't hide his own grin at the sight of her breasts. They were swollen and larger than last time they'd been intimate. She'd always had beautiful breasts to his eyes but now they were even bigger and about to become his personal playground.

"These are beautiful too," he breathed trailing a finger over the curve of her breast and over the white lace bra.

She brought her lips to his in a searing kiss, and pulled his shirt up. Breaking the kiss, Chase tossed aside his shirt and started pulling at his belt. It soon joined both shirts on the floor. Lying back and pulling Isobel down with him, Chase resumed his heated kisses to Isobel's neck as he fished for the back of her bra. Finding, he made quick work of it and they tossed it aside. He rolled them over so that Isobel was on her back looking up at him with a smile. There was a sparkle in her eye he hadn't in a very long time.

Joy.

He was sure he had the same look too in his, she just reflected the look. They lay on top of the covers and his hands began to wander over her body gently as they kissed again. Chase cup a sensitive breast and graze over the peak and groaned when it brought forth a moan from Isobel at contact. Laying half laid over Isobel, he balanced himself on his elbows so not to crush her and lowered his mouth to Isobel's sweet breast. Warm, wet kisses were placed all over her chest until his tongue brought a nipple to his mouth and he suckled gently. She moaned and arched her back giving Chase's mouth greater access. He gave a low moan from the back of his mouth and Isobel could feel his hard cock pressed against her hip.

Chase continued worshiping her breasts as Isobel's hands moved down his toned stomach. She stopped at his hardness and cupped his through his jeans. He groaned against her breast and moved against her hand. Isobel made quick work of his button and zipper. She pushed his jeans down and he helped kick them off to the floor. His lips left her breasts and travelled down over her sternum to the soft curve of her belly.

Placing a soft kiss just above her belly button, he savored the feel of her body. The emotion of the moment took hold of them both and Chase looked up to meet her eyes. Running his warm hand over the bare skin of her tummy, he gave her a smile.

"I can't wait to meet her. I hope she'll be a daddy's girl."

Isobel giggled, "I'm sure she will be. She kicks whenever you kiss me."

His smiled broadened, "I think I'll kiss you a lot more if that's the case."

She laughed again and Chase was struck by how beautiful she was laying naked across his bed with her dark hair fanned out around her like a halo. It brought a new wave of desire and like she did with him, he tugged off her yoga pants.

"Dear God, are you trying to kill me?" he groaned seeing her sweet, wet pussy bare of any underwear.

"It's too uncomfortable to wear underwear sometimes," she said with another giggle. He had no reply as he moved down lower and tickled the back of her knee. Isobel's laughter was wonderful and her legs fell open to him in an instant. His fingers traced a pattern along the inside of her thigh as his lips trailed along. He could hear her breaths shorten and felt her pulse increase. Chase groaned against her skin feeling her nails dig lightly into his scalp as his lips got closer and closer to her slit. He let his finger run along her slick opening before he blew against her clit and suckled it like he had her breast.

Isobel's gasp and moans were all he needed to hear to know that he was doing a good job. He felt her body clench, and her grip on his head tighten as he continued to move his finger, lips and tongue up, down, side to side, making different shapes… going everywhere and doing anywhere that could only add to her pleasure. Each stroke against her body elected a new noise from her and he was desperate to hear her reach those peaks of insane pleasure again as she had in his bed months ago.

A lick against her clit, a circular movement of his thumb just above his tongue, the warmth of his breath, the friction of his stubble against her soft skin, the vibration of his groans against her warmth…

Isobel couldn't think as Chase took her to pleasure that she'd never felt before. Her back arched again off the bed as she desperately called out his name, begging for him not to stop. Her eyes were clenched shut as the first few ripples of pleasure came. It was like falling off a cliff into the abyss and she didn't want it to stop. Her whole body tingled in an indescribable way as she came like never before. Wave after wave hit and when she finally came back down to earth, she stared up at his ceiling panting.

Chase was placing kisses against her neck and the soft hairs of his chest tickled her skin. His hardness was against the inside of her thigh and the tingling in her body increased in anticipation of what would happen next. The feeling of the aftershock of her last climax was still spreading through her body as Isobel felt the tip of Chase's hardness slowly rub up and down her slit. His groan of anticipation had her all winded up again.

"Sit up on your knee Isobel," he whispered to her.

He pulled back and she quickly did as he said. She shivered in anticipation feeling his warm chest against her back as his hands gripped her hips. The both moaned loudly as Chase's hard head made contact with her wetness. His lips brushed against her neck as he drew her as close to his chest as possible. Her head fell back on his shoulders as he slowly eased his way into her tight channel. He'd never felt as close to another human being as he did at that minute and the idea of it almost scared him.

"Stop me if anything doesn't feel right Bell," he whispered against the shell of her ear in a thick accent.

Her pussy tingled almost painfully. She'd forgotten how much his accent came through when he was in bed with her and just like last time, it turned her on even more if it possible. Isobel nodded as her head came forward and he pushed it to one side as his lips met her bare skin. Her breath hitched as she closed her eyes. No one had ever called her Bell like that except him. His hands moved again over her skin. One cupped her breast and the other went down to her clit where his fingers gently parted her folds and the pad of his index finger brushed against it up and down…

"Oh God, Isobel," he breathed against her neck and without warning pushed into her sweet tightness and warmth. They moaned together and Chase stilled once he could go no farther. He was on the verge of losing all self-control with her and he buried his face in her neck. He clenched his eyes shut resisting the urge to thrust wildly in and out of her like a wild man. After a few seconds, the urge was gone but he was shaking on the inside from anticipation. Isobel moved her hips back against him and he let out a soft moan.

Her hand moved down to his as she pressed his hand against her pussy. Her other hand snaked to the back of his neck and curled into the hair there.

"You can move…please…" she whimpered against his check, "I need you Robert…please…"

He couldn't deny her anything at that moment and with a shaky breath, pulled back just a little and thrust up into her harder than before. Her soft moan was all the encouragement he needed to continue and together they found a rhythm with their bodies.

"Isobel," Chase whispered again and again against her neck as he placed scattered kisses everywhere with each thrust as he pressed himself into her with more force. The feeling was building again between them. The feel of him fingers rubbing her clit and each thrust was enough to drive them higher and higher up the cliff to nirvana.

Faster...harder…more…more…

Chase slid deeper with each thrust and their pants, moans, groans, grunts and whimpers filled the room along with the sounds of moist skin against skin. The deep feeling inside of his belly began to tighten and he was so close to spilling himself inside her as Isobel clenched him and came. Her loud moans were enough to send him falling off the edge with her and Chase threw his head back immediately and tensed letting out deep groan of satisfaction as he exploded deep inside her warmth. Her muscles contracting around his hard member and he'd never felt any like what he was experiencing at that moment. Opening his eyes, Chase slowly caught his breath as the world came back to him. Isobel was on her leaning over on her elbows trying to get a hold of her own breaths and he knew she'd felt the same earth shattering completion he had experienced. He smoothed his hand down damp her spine and kissed her shoulder blade.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly running a hand up and down her back.

She nodded and closed her eyes sleepily.

Chase collapsed next to her and laid down on his back watching Isobel open her eyes and sit up. Her long hair went down her back and the backlight from the late afternoon sun gave her an ethereal glow. Reaching for the large quilt at the end of the bed that he'd gotten when she'd teased him about the lack of color in his condo, Chase opened it and reached for her. She came to his arms willingly and together they burrowed into the warm quilt with smiles of contentment. Her eyes were sleepy as she lay on her side facing him and giving a lazy smile.

"Thor was the perfect name for him," she said softly.

Running his thumb over her sharp cheek bone, Chase smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you approve."

Isobel eyes fluttered shut, "I'm glad you know you mythology."

His laughter was the last thing she heard as she let sleep claim her from the emotion and physical exhaustion she'd been fighting against.

* * *

><p>House and Jenna sat on the couch watching monster trucks and drinking beers. House hobbled to the kitchen to grab another one from the refrigerator when the doorbell rang.<p>

"You gonna get that?" he called to Jenna who peered over at him with a skeptical look.

"No, you're up."

"Cripple here," he shot back.

"Drunk here," she mocked back waving a can of beer.

Smirking at her, House limped to the door and opened it. Wilson stood outside and looked…lost. "I don't remember inviting you," House said, "Are you the new pizza delivery guy?"

"I need to talk to you," Wilson said and from his tone of voice, House knew it was serious.

"Okay."

He opened the door and Wilson came in.

Jenna looked over her shoulder.

"I found him outside, can we keep him?" House asked Jenna sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Hi James."

"Hey Jen," he said quietly.

"You. Out," House said pointing his cane at Jenna.

"Fine…I'll go test out the new vibrator I just got."

"That's what was in the delivery we got this morning!" House yelled as she stood up in her t-shirt, pink fuzzy slippers and neon yellow underwear that had the phrase 'Taken' on the back.

"Bye Wilson," she said with a smile as she disappeared down the hall.

House swung around to Wilson, "Make this fast, Daddy's got a new toy to play with."

Wilson dug something out of his pocket and tossed it to House, who caught it with the end of his cane.

"You're showing me underwear?" House mocked looking at the black and red lace, "First hooker now you feel guilty? You'll get over it soon enough."

Wilson shook his head, "I found it under the bed. It's has the initials A.C. on the tag."

"Big deal. Some weird chick initials her underwear. Get over it," House said as his heart hammered in his chest. If Wilson figured out that Cameron had practically raped him, it would mean she'd tell everyone about Chase and Jenna would kill him because of the backlash it'd have on Isobel and Lily.

"I slept with her! It is true!" Wilson snapped.

"So what? You had drunken sex with a woman that you'll never see again. Again, big deal. She's an angry divorcee who wanted a good fuck before going back to Chicago and she got it. No need to freak out about it," House shrugged, "Enjoy it and move on."

"What if we didn't use protection?"

"When Cameron bragged to the whole nursing department she said that you suck at getting condoms on."

Wilson blushed and shook his head, "She said that? Jesus Christ!"

"Yep, Jenna filled me in on the whole thing. Who knew nurses like to get all the dirty details?"

"House! For God's sake this is serious!"

"No, it isn't. You screwed Cameron and Chase got your crush. All is right in the universe. Now, go home and keep these panties as your victory prize. Hell, go rub it in Chase's face. He's got those pregnant boobies to play with, so I doubt he'll care much, but enjoy your victory my friend."

Wilson shook his head, "Maybe I should-"

"Just shut up and enjoy the fact that you had drunken sex with a hot woman and go find another nurse to bag. That whole department is a gold mine of slutty girls who are anxious to drop their thongs for a good looking doctor. Just ask Chase, he did the whole ER and Pediatric departments."

Snorting, Wilson grabbed the underwear back, "You're impossible."

"Nope, I just want you to go away and let me enjoy a healthy sex life and not call Cameron. Now, go so I can test out the new vibrator Jenna got. Daddy and Mommy are going to have fun tonight."

"Bye House and sorry for yelling at your earlier in your office," Wilson said looking grossed out, "See you at work."

House smirked as he closed the door, "Crisis avoided."

* * *

><p>Isobel woke up to the feeling of her toes being licked and giggled. Looking down at the foot of the bed, she smiled seeing Thor at her feet licking her toes.<p>

"I see you're awake," Chase said as he leaned against the door frame watching her grab the puppy and pull him up close to her.

"I am," she smiled back petting Thor's tummy. She watched him walk over and swallowed. He looked delicious in a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt that had the top two buttons undo. His watch was on his wrist and something about the rolled up sleeves just made the look even sexier.

"I thought that maybe we could go out for dinner," Chase said, "I'll be honest, I don't have any food in cupboard."

Sitting up and wrapping the quilt around her, Isobel kissed him.

"Like a date?" she asked when she broke the kiss.

"Yeah," Chase said huskily, "I haven't taken you out much, have I? The only date we went on was a disaster."

"I guess you owe me then," she said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him again.

"I do. How about we go to that one we passed by one the way home from the grocery store the other day that you said looked good?" he slightly panted.

"Okay, but I have to get dressed," Isobel murmured pressing a kiss to his lips.

Pulling back, Chase smiled at her, "If you keep kissing like that, you won't."

"Maybe that's my mission."

He stood up with a laugh, "Come on, we'll be back soon enough and then you can jump me all you want. I promise."

"I will hold you to that!" Isobel called getting up excitedly.

* * *

><p>Chase had his arm wrapped around Isobel as they walked down the sidewalk towards the car. Dinner had been wonderful. The food had been delicious and the restaurant had even given them a free dessert when the waitress had learned that it was only a few days after Isobel's birthday.<p>

"I don't think that it's a bad thing at all!" Isobel laughed, "Jenna will even House out. Mark my words."

"I don't doubt you," Chase said with a smile, "I look forward to seeing her make him whipped."

They stopped at the Lexus and Chase took out the keys. Unlocking the front door, Chase started opening it when a hand reached out and slammed it shut.

Chase instantly looked up. His protective instincts for himself and Isobel went into over drive as he looked at the guy in the hooded jacket. He instantly put himself between her and the man. Her hand grabbed his and she squeezed it tightly.

"Erik? What are you doing?" Isobel asked in shaky recognizing the coat.

The man raised his face and Chase nearly lost control and hit him.

"Are you an idiot?" he snapped angrily, "Are you trying to give us a scare!"

"I just wanted to see my sister," Erik said, "I need to talk to her."

"About her using her hard earned money to pay you court fees?" Chase asked angrily, "If you want money, go away."

"This doesn't involve you!" Erik yelled angrily.

"It involves me because she and I are together," he hissed back.

Erik took out a pistol with a shaky hand and pointed it at Chase, "Get back! I want to talk to my sister!"

"Erik!" Isobel yelled horrified.

"You're not going anywhere near her with a goddamned pistol. Stop being an idiot and give it here," Chase snapped extending his hand, "You're already in trouble, don't make it any worse!"

Erik looked shaky like he was on something for the first time. Chase watched the man realizing he wasn't all together there. Everything happened in a second, it was so fast. A man tackled Erik, the gun went off, the sound of police sirens and Isobel's scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me...<strong>

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	23. TwentyThree: I Will Be

**EDITED 02/07/2014**

**Hello Everyone! So sorry for the delay but I hope you like this one! I also have some exciting news at the bottom! See you there! Thanks to x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, shippolove844, Mia, Daybreak96, , my lovely guest and XscouselondenerX! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: I Will Be<strong>

"_There's nothing I could say to you  
>Nothing I could ever do to make you see<br>What you mean to me  
>All the pain, the tears I cried<br>Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
>How far you'd go<em>

_I know I let you down but it's not like that now_  
><em>This time I'll never let you go<em>

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_  
><em>'Cause you keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>All my life, I'll be with you forever<em>  
><em>To get you through the day and make everything okay<em>

_I thought that I had everything_  
><em>I didn't know what life could bring<em>  
><em>But now I see, honestly<em>  
><em>You're the one thing I got right<em>  
><em>The only one I let inside<em>  
><em>Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me<em>

_And if I let you down, I'll turn it all around_  
><em>'Cause I would never let you go<em>

_I will be all that you want and get myself together_  
><em>'Cause you keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>And all my life, I'll be with you forever<em>  
><em>To get you through the day and make everything okay<em>

_Without you I can't breathe_  
><em>I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave<em>  
><em>You're all I got, you're all I want, oh<em>  
><em>'Cause without you I don't know what I'd do<em>  
><em>I can never, ever live a day without you<em>  
><em>Here with me, do you see you're all I need?<em>

_And I will be, all that you want and get myself together_  
><em>'Cause you keep me from falling apart<em>  
><em>And all my life, I'll be with you forever<em>  
><em>To get you through the day and make everything okay…"<em>

~ "I Will Be" – Leona Lewis

_**Saturday…March 12…**_

Isobel sat on the gurney in the back of the ambulance as the paramedic wrote something down on a clipboard. Holding the cold pack against her hairline, she looked over to where Chase stood talking with a police officer.

Everything had happened so quickly but now that Isobel was sitting she could see everything play out in her head.

A bystander had seen Erik wave the gun and had quickly called the police. When Erik had pointed the gun at them, the man had tackled him. She'd fallen hitting her head on the side view mirror of the car by the sheer force of Erik falling into her and Chase. The gun had gone off in the scuffle and the bullet had hit Chase's windshield. The police had shown up and in an instant Erik had been arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. They'd put him in the police cruiser as he yelled obscenities at everyone and cursing Chase to hell and back. Chase had ignored him like everyone else and had been instantly at her side making sure that she was alright.

Closing her eyes, Isobel fought back tears. She was grateful that no one had been hurt but the fact that it had been Erik with the gun made everything ten times worse. She felt guilt for everything.

"You alright?" Chase asked stepping up into the Ambulance to sit next to her.

Isobel opened her eyes and blinked, "Yeah, I just…I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was him and him alone Isobel. You're not responsible."

She wiped away a tear, "He's my brother and he waved a gun at you. God, if he had fired it and you'd gotten hurt-"

"No one got hurt and your brother is on his back to the police station. The officer said that your brother admitted to taking some drugs before he came and will be spending the night in the jail. I don't know what will happen after that but he'll probably be charged with something else too. But that's not important now, how are you feeling?" he asked brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just tired," Isobel whispered, "A night of sleep and I'll feel better, I'm sure."

Chase nodded then looked at the paramedic, "How is she?"

The paramedic chuckled seeing Isobel roll her eyes clearly annoyed and looked at Chase, "Her blood pressure is a little high, but other than that she's fine. Probably when she gets home and lays down it will go back to normal, but other than that everything looks fine."

"She's having no signs of premature labor or fetal distress?" Chase asked still not convinced.

"No, sir," the woman said, "She's going to be just fine. But she should probably go to her doctor in the coming days just to make sure everything is okay. Other than that Isobel is just fine."

Chase went to ask another question, but Isobel snapped.

"Thank you. Are we free to go?" she asked, squeezing Chase's hand hard and glaring.

The paramedic nodded her head still laughing and Isobel stood up. Stepping down with the help from an officer, she stood impatiently tapping her foot waiting for Chase. The police officer quickly took her statements and let them go. Jenna waited for them across the street and gave Isobel a hug when they saw each other.

"I saw Erik being taken away in a cop car," Jenna whispered to Chase as he opened the back door for Isobel to get in.

"I know," Chase mumbled before back climbing in with her, "He's probably added more years to his sentence. Don't talk to Isobel about it. She feel bad enough about it."

House was seated in the front seat and said nothing as Jenna got back into the driver's seat. The car ride back to Chase's townhouse was quiet which was surprising. All Chase could think on the way home was that the evening might have been bad, but could have been worse. No one had gotten hurt physically, but he knew that Erik was hurting Isobel emotionally and he'd be damned if he let it continue. Chase closed the door to his apartment watching Isobel sit down on the couch. She stretched her legs out and rubbed her temples. Thor came running over and jumped up onto the couch with her.

"Hi Thor," she said softly. She scratched Thor's ears as he made tea.

"Here's some mint tea," Chase told her, handing her a mug as he sat down next to her. He raised her feet and put them in his lap. Isobel wrapped her hands around the warm mug and stared down into the cup. They sat in silence neither knowing what to say.

"You alright?" Chase asked eventually worried that she hadn't said anything in over twenty minutes.

Isobel looked up, "You were right."

"Huh?"

"You were right about Erik. He is dangerous and I believed that he could change, but…I don't know. After tonight I agree with you that he isn't going anywhere near Lily."

"I'm sorry too…every time I try and take you out on a date, it ends in disaster."

She gave a small chuckle, "Can I get a foot rub out of it?"

"A foot rub?" Chase asked with a smile, "I'd love one."

Isobel laughed as she put her mug of tea next to his, "I want one. My feet are already hurting."

"I'll be back," he said walking down the hall. Isobel watched him with a smile as he returned with a bottle of scented lotion.

She put her feet in his lap, "Does House know you have that?"

"No, if he finds out I'm coming after you," Chase joked with a smile as turned on the TV to the late night news and muted it. He poured a generous amount into his hand and put the bottle on the coffee table. The cold lotion felt good against the sole of her foot and she smiled closing her eyes. Lying back against the pillows, she relaxed as Chase's large, warm hands massaged her foot slowly. His thumbs gently rubbed circles into her sore heels as his fingers brushed over the soft skin of her ankles.

"That feels good," Isobel moaned with a soft smile.

"Anything for my girls," Chase replied with a mischievous grin.

"Anything?"

He nodded, "Whatever you want, I will do my best to give."

"Can we have a kiss?"

"I don't know if anyone's told you this, but I'm really good at those," Chase murmured as he moved himself so that Isobel's legs were on either side of his lap and he moved towards her.

"I've heard that rumor."

"It's a good rumor."

Isobel smiled, "It's a very good rumor."

Chase leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "My favorite part about the rumor is that I'm rumored to kiss you…quite a bit."

"It's mine, too."

His lips and hands drifted down her body. He found the hem of the loose sweater she wore and he pulled it up over her tummy. Chase's warm hand ghosted over her tummy and he smiled when Isobel giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"It tickles," she said giggling again, "You move your hand and it's like she kicks wherever you hand is."

Chase looked up and smiled, "You can feel her kicking?"

"I have been for a little bit and it's comforting. It's like she knows that I need to know she's okay, so she gives me a little kick as reassurance."

"Oh, so you'll kick for mummy, but you won't kick for daddy?" Chase complained as he stared down at Isobel's pregnant belly.

"I'm sure she will kick for you, but you won't feel it for another few weeks Robbie," she giggled.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her tummy, "That's alright Lily. Just promise to keep growing up big and strong for Daddy. I can't wait to meet you. Don't tell your mummy this, but I already got you a nice big blanket to wrap up and sleep in. It's got your name embroidered in it and everything."

Chase placed a few more kisses on Isobel's tummy before looking up and seeing Isobel wiping away tears.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked confused.

"No. It's just that you've already gotten her stuffed animals and a blanket and I've gotten her nothing."

Chase couldn't stop himself, he laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart! It's fine. We don't even know where we're going to put her nursery."

Isobel raised her eyebrows, "Where are we going to put a nursery? I don't have a spare room at my apartment."

"I was hoping that you might want to move in with me. The townhouse is big enough and it would be good for Lily. We wouldn't have to go buy double of everything either. Besides, I want our tooth brushes to mingle together by the sink."

Never had Chase wanted to live with a woman like he wanted to live with Isobel. He wanted to share a home with her and provide for both her and Lily. To him, coming home to see them both would be a wonderful dream come true.

Isobel laughed, "You want our tooth brushes to mingle together by the sink?"

He chuckled, "Now that you say that it sounds dirty."

"Maybe...but…I think that moving in together is a big step."

Chase nodded. He wasn't going to push her. Isobel had already been through so much in the past few months that she needed time for things to go back to normal. He wanted them to live together, but he knew also that she wouldn't agree to it overnight.

"Alright, just think on it when you get the chance."

She nodded and yawned, "I'm going to go bed. Are you coming too?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna just put the mugs in the dishwasher and then I'll be there."

He watched her get up and walk down the hall. He listened to the bedroom door open and close before he stood up. Taking the two mugs to the kitchen, Chase drained them and put them on the top wrack before closing that dishwasher and starting it. He walked down the hall and heard a whimper. Thor sat at the end of the hallway looking lost.

"Come here buddy," Chase said and the puppy trotted down the hallway happily. Earlier, he'd put the dog bed under the window in his room and Chase was grateful he had. While he liked dogs, he didn't like fur in his bed. However, Chase realized that when he moved in with Isobel, he'd have to get used to it. Odin had slept with her and Thor was likely to do the same. Opening the door, he watched as Thor ran in and tried to hop up on the bed with Isobel. She gingerly picked up the dog and walked him over to the dog bed.

"Not tonight Thor. Maybe later…"

Chase took his clothes off and climbed into bed telling himself that the dog would be in the bed sooner rather than later if Isobel had her way.

* * *

><p>House sat straight up in bed early Sunday morning. Jenna moaned and rolled over. He could have sworn she called him a dick, but he ignored it. Getting up slowly, House made his way down the hallway to the kitchen.<p>

He'd dreamt about Cameron again. Cameron and her Wilson look-a-like son.

What if she did get pregnant like she planned to and came back? How would Wilson handle it?

For the first time, House was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. If he told Wilson what happened, Cameron would rat him, Foreman and Chase out to the authority and they'd all go prison for murder. If he didn't tell Wilson, he'd likely lose his friend forever. House weighted each outcome in his head and decided that he'd never let Wilson know that he knew what happened. In the case that Cameron did return, he and Chase would act like they never knew what happened. House had already extracted a promise from Jenna that she'd never tell a soul what she knew and he trusted her. Limping back to bed, House climbed in under the sheets and purposefully pressed his cold feet to Jenna's feet to see what would happen.

"Dick," she mumbled in her sleep as she jerked her feet away from his.

House smirked.

God he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks later…March 20…Chicago…<em>**

Cameron paced the length of her apartment. She was nervous. She'd missed her period and she was anxious. God, she just to know if she was going to have a baby and someone who would love her unconditionally. Taking a deep breath, Cameron checked her watch.

30 seconds.

Opening the door to the bathroom, she stood waiting. Robert Chase may have destroyed her happiness, but she was going to get it back by any means necessary. She didn't care what House and Chase thought of her in the end, she just wanted a baby. When she'd married Robert Chase she thought that he'd make her happy. She'd have a few children with him, buy a nice house with a white picket fence and everything would be alright.

Instead, he'd cheated on her and fathered a child with another woman. They'd divorced quickly and he was the one who was happy. He was going to have a baby girl in the early summer and she felt like he'd ripped her heart out of her chest, beat the hell out of it and stitched it back in her chest without any pain killers. Cameron told herself that it was her turn for happiness. It was her turn to have a smile on her face.

The timer on her watch beeped and she grabbed the test.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I caved and have started another story! Dont' kill me but I couldn't stop myself. Check out my Author page to see! I'd love to know what you think! :)<span>_**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	24. TwentyFour: Storm

**EDITED 02/08/2014**

**Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry for the lateness on this one! This story is wrapping up and it's at right now thirty two chapters. There will be a sequel to this one called Lullaby. I'm not sure when it will be published but it will be out before Christmas I can guarantee. Enjoy this one! Sorry it's kind of short! Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from you guys and it's great motivation to write so leave some reviews! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: Storm<strong>

"_How long have I been in this storm?  
>So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form<br>Water's getting harder to tread  
>With these waves crashing over my head<em>

_If I could just see you_  
><em>Everything would be all right<em>  
><em>If I'd see you<em>  
><em>This darkness would turn to light<em>

_And I will walk on water_  
><em>And you will catch me if I fall<em>  
><em>And I will get lost into your eyes<em>  
><em>I know everything will be alright<em>  
><em>I know everything is alright<em>

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_  
><em>So why am I ten feet under and upside down<em>  
><em>Barely surviving has become my purpose<em>  
><em>Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface<em>

_If I could just see you_  
><em>Everything would be all right<em>  
><em>If I'd see you<em>  
><em>This darkness would turn to light<em>

_And I will walk on water_  
><em>And you will catch me if I fall<em>  
><em>And I will get lost into your eyes<em>  
><em>I know everything will be alright<em>  
><em>And I will walk on water<em>  
><em>And you will catch me if I fall<em>  
><em>And I will get lost into your eyes<em>  
><em>I know everything will be alright<em>  
><em>I know everything is alright<em>  
><em>Everything's alright<em>  
><em>Everything's alright…"<em>

~ "Storm" – Lifehouse

_**March 30…**_

House tossed the copy of the medical file down on Chase's desk. The Aussie looked up from the report he'd been finishing, clearly annoyed with House.

"What's this?"

"Cameron's chart," House said leaning on his cane, "Meet me in my office in twenty minutes with Foreman."

"Why?"

"Because Foreman has been officially implicated in this."

"What about Jenna?"

"I'll page her," House snapped before limping away. The door shut behind him and Chase stared at the chart before slowly opening it. House had highlighted the part that he dreaded the most.

_Pregnancy: Positive_

If it was possible for his heart to skip a beat, Chase was sure it had. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts as Jenna poked her head in, "Let's go Aussie. Do your Kangroo hop."

Chase grabbed the chart and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't anyone go to the police?" Foreman asked seeing the footage of Wilson being date raped by Cameron.<p>

Chase, who sat in the yellow chair, leaned forward and rubbed the back of his neck. Jenna, who sat on the foot stool playing with House's ball, snorted.

"Two reasons…one, we didn't think she'd get pregnant one the first try and second, she's blackmailing the shit out of us."

"With what?" Foreman asked agitated.

"Dibala," House volunteered, "She threatened to tell the police about the three of us being involved in his murder. Chase might have done it, but we helped cover it up and therefore, we are just as guilty."

The room was silent until House spoke up again, "I teach her, as a woman, to speak for herself and she fucking turns on us men. This is why women shouldn't be educated. They become cunning manipulative little bitches."

Jenna threw the ball as hard as she could hitting House square in the stomach, "Don't push it, Mr. House. You might be a man, but I can out run you and I have handcuffs. Plus, women have a way of getting vengeance when you're least expecting it."

House rubbed his stomach and smiled, "You are so sexy when you're pissed."

"Can we get back to the issue at hand?" Chase asked sounding aggravated, "I told Isobel I'd be home before seven and it's getting close to six."

"Calm your whipped ass down," House said, "I called her and told her that I needed you for a consultation and that you might be late."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Foreman sighed, "I feel like if I was Wilson I'd want to know. I mean before she just…now there's a kid involved. Should we tell him?"

"Not unless you want to spend the rest of your life with your gang behind bars," House snapped, "We don't tell Wilson anything! This isn't our problem. It's Cameron's and they say what goes around comes around and karma is a bitch. So, let's let the universe work."

Jenna raised her eyebrow, "That's your masterful plan? What a shitty ass plan."

"Got anything better?"

She shrugged, "Nope."

"That's what I thought."

"I still think we should tell Wilson," Foreman interjected.

"I'm not going to watch my daughter grow up behind a goddamned glass window," Chase objected, "I'm not going to jeopardize anything I have right now. Neither should you, Cameron will rat all of us in the end, so don't be noble. Silence is the best option. I don't care how much you want to tell Wilson, don't."

The group was silent again. Each lost in their own thoughts. Chase was most worried about if the truth ever came out, how it would affect Isobel and Lily. His baby girl wasn't even born yet and someone was already threatening to rip them apart and he'd be damned if he let that happen. He'd fight to keep her with him and save their family. It didn't matter how dirty he had to play, he wasn't going to lose them. He didn't have room for a conscious when it came to Cameron and her blackmail.

"I have an idea," Jenna spoke up," But, what happens in this office can't leave. No one will ever repeat anything that happened here to anyone."

All the men nodded.

"What's your plan?" House asked.

"We blackmail Cameron. Send her a copy of the video and pictures telling her that we'll destroy her career and make it so that she'll never see her baby again...if she tells anyone about Dibala. We fight fear with fear, except we strike fear deeper in her . She's a mother and once she holds that baby and never wants to let it go, we'll send her a message. Silence in exchange for silence."

"What do we do about Wilson?" Foreman asked," Where does he fit in all this?"

Jenna shook her head, "He'll just have to the victim in this tragedy. He can't know and we can't encourage him to know. Maybe Cameron will be stupid enough to come back here and admit she screw up, but we can't play any part in that. Maybe it's better if Wilson doesn't know. Did you ever think about that?"

Foreman sat quietly in the chair in front of House desk. House tossed the ball back at Jenna.

"Wilson can't know anything. Either we're all in this together or divided we will all fall and become pen pals from prison. Foreman you have to do whatever it takes to get over your conscious," House said, "The truth is that no one knows what tomorrow holds. Five years from now, you could be married with a kid and Cameron comes back threatening everything. Right now, we're doing damage control and it won't work if we don't work together. So...we all need to agree on a plan of action before we leave this office."

Foreman looked at the wall, "I'll agree to Jenna's plan, but I don't want to do anything of the blackmailing. I will keep my mouth shut, but when Wilson finds out we need a plan. Something like this never stays a secret forever. He will figure it out eventually."

"We'll tackle that hurdle when it comes," Jenna sighed, "There's no point in worrying about something that hasn't happened yet. It too tricky to predict what will happen…too many variables come into play."

House grabbed his cane and stood up, "With any hope, Cameron will have a miscarriage or fall or something. It's like our Hail Mary pass. We'll just pray for a second Hail Mary pass as we go along if the first Hail Mary doesn't work."

The trio watched him walk into the conference room and return with a bottle of scotch. Tossing it at Foreman, he sat back down.

"Go home, get drunk and get your shit together. Now is not the time to gain a conscious."

Foreman took the bottle and left the office in silence. Jenna looked over her shoulder, "Think he'll cave?"

"No," House said, "He knows we're right and that's enough reason to keep silent."

Chase, who'd been silent for most of the conversation, stood up and grabbed his bag, "I have to go. Isobel already had a rough day and I don't feel like making it worse."

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "What happened at the doctor's appointment?"

Chase held the bar to the door, "The doctor thinks that Lily might have a heart defect. Something showed up on the ultrasound."

* * *

><p>Isobel sat on Chase's couch running her hand over her baby bump. At twenty-six weeks, she was terrified. The news from earlier that day that Lily could have a heart defect was horrifying. The doctor had ordered her to get more tests and she knew that it could be a simple mistake, but something about the look on everyone's face told her that the chances of that being the truth were slim. Hearing the front door open, she looked over her shoulder to see Chase entering the apartment. Thor raced over to greet him and licked his hand.<p>

"Hey buddy," Chase murmured.

She could hear him taking off his coat and shoes. His footsteps sounded across the apartment and she felt him sit down next to her.

"Have you eaten?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet," Isobel said, "I was going to cook, but I…didn't really feel up to the task."

"How does chicken sound?"

She struggled, "I guess."

Neither moved, but Chase reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Isobel fit into his side effortlessly.

"We're going to get through this," he told her softly, "Don't jump to conclusions before the tests have even begun."

"What if there's something wrong with her? What if it's my fault?" Isobel asked, her voice breaking.

"It's not your fault. These things happen Isobel and it's no one's fault."

"What are we going to do if something really is wrong with her?"

Chase pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "We have each other, friends, and family to help us get through this. We aren't the first set of parents to have a child born with a heart defect and we won't be the last. We just...take care of Lily the best we can and…hope that she'll be alright. But we don't even know if something is really wrong with her yet Isobel. Just focus on something else for a little while. Working yourself isn't good for you or her."

Isobel nodded and snuggled closer to him. Her forehead was against the side of his neck and she could smell the scent of the cologne he always wore. Closing her eyes, she could feel his large, warm hand running up and down her back.

"I am proud of myself for only gaining twelve pounds so far," she murmured with a smile,"According to the doctor, I'm right on target."

Chase chuckled, "It's quite a feat thinking about how much hot chocolate you've had in the past few months and you've only gained twelve pounds."

"You're just jealous."

"You wish," he said softly pulling a blanket over them both.

They sat in silence for a while before Isobel spoke up softly again.

"I think you were right."

Chase raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"Us moving in together…maybe it is a good idea. It would be easier…"

"Why don't we just sit here and relax," Chase suggested softly. They'd had enough serious talk for one night in his opinion,"Can we just talk about that later?"

She nodded and exhaled a long breath.

* * *

><p>Foreman walked into the police station and went to the closest officer.<p>

"Could I see Erik Soren? I'm here on behalf of his sister, Isobel Soren."

The officer nodded, "Follow me."

Foreman was led down a hall to an isolated holding cell where Erik sat with his head in his hands. Opening the door, the officer let Foreman step in and closed the door behind him. Erik looked up and saw Foreman.

"How's Isobel?" he asked softly.

Foreman sighed, "She's…hanging in there."

"She hasn't come to see me."

"You waved a gun at her, her unborn child and Chase. I don't think that she really wants to see you."

"Chase is stopping her from seeing me!" Erik protested angrily, "She's my family! Family takes care of one another!"

"Family doesn't wave a gun at one another and threaten them for money!" Foreman snapped, "Hasn't she done enough for you? Taken care of you? Helped you when you needed it? And after everything you've done, robbing her, selling her jewelry, killing her dog, you still think she owes you?"

Foreman gave a humorless laugh, "Erik, I can't help you. Isobel can't help and Chase sure as hell won't help you. You're on your own kid. I have no more sympathy and I'm sure Chase ran out along time ago."

Foreman turned his back and left as Erik yelled after him to come back. In order to save Erik, Foreman knew had to let him go to figure things out for himself.

* * *

><p>Jenna sat on the couch in House's living room. She'd had her own reasons for lying to Wilson and she could relate to Chase. Just earlier that week, the doctor had confirmed that she was six weeks pregnant and this time it wasn't a false alarm. It was real this time and like Chase, she didn't want her baby to have to visit his or hers father behind bars. Her dislike of Cameron was growing each day and she wanted to rip her hair out. Squashing the urge, Jenna rubbed her forehead. Hearing something fall and shatter in the kitchen, she resisted a smile hearing the string of curse words House yelled.<p>

She wouldn't tell him yet until she was at least three months pregnant. Marriage to a functional, pill popping addict was bound to be interesting, but she wasn't against it all the way. Standing up, Jenna put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Whoever said you could fucking cook was smoking crack."

"Hey! My mom said I could cook!"

"That explains why you're an addict," Jenna smiled lazily.

House raised his eyebrow, "You're just being mean today."

"No, I'm not. What did you break?"

He held up half a plate and smirked, "I think it was yours."

Rolling her eyes, Jenna walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Taking out a frozen pizza, Jenna opened the box and quickly stuck the pizza in the oven.

"Now, that wasn't hard was it?" she asked sarcastically, walking back into the living room as House followed her.

"You're anxious," he said, "Otherwise, you wouldn't have insulted my poor mother."

"I'm not anxious."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," Jenna said angrily.

"Yes, you are."

"Fine! Yes, I am! I'm worried about Isobel! What's going to happen if Foreman can't keep his mouth shut? I don't want to see my best friend, who is just finding some happiness, have it destroyed by this dirty secret. So, the only anxiety I have is in my trying to figure out how to live with this secret and makes sure it stays a secret."

House grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Jenna gave a moan as he began to massage her shoulder blades.

"You just need to relax and let our plan work," he said, "Let Chase worry about Isobel and everything. It's his mistake."

Jenna moaned even more when House pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

A knock on the door made them both jump. Jenna swore and moved away to get the door. Opening the door, she stared at Wilson.

"Wilson," she said nervously, "Hi!"

Wilson stared at her and raised a bottle of scotch to his lips and took a gulp.

"Mind if I come in?" he slurred stumbling inside.

He nearly fell on Jenna. Catching him, she grabbed the bottle and her heart stopped. It was the bottle House had given to Foreman.

Wilson stumbled into the kitchen and sniffed, "Is that pizza?"

"Yeah," House said, "That would be pizza. Why are you drunk?"

"I need to talk to you about Cameron."

Jenna held her breath. She was going to kill Foreman.

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>


	25. TwentyFive: Everybody Hurts

**EDITED 02/08/2014**

**I'm sorry for the lateness again. I had surgery and I've just been having a hard time getting back on my feet. I hope you all like. PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! I know that there are plenty of you out there reading but no one is giving feedback and it's kind of frustrating. This story is almost finished, I have the last seven chapters mapped out and half written along with the epilogue. The sequel has also been mapped out and is being written! **

**ALL ERRORS ARE MY OWN:( SORRY!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: Everybody Hurts<strong>

_Don't know __Don't know if I can do this on my own  
>Why do you have to leave me<br>It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
>Hold on onto me<br>Now I see Now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
><em>It's okay to be afraid<em>  
><em>Everybody hurts Everybody screams<em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way<em>  
><em>And it's okay<em>  
><em>La di da di da It's okay<em>

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore_  
><em>When you're gone I can't breathe<em>  
><em>And I know<em>  
><em>You never meant to make me feel this way<em>  
><em>This can't be happening<em>  
><em>Now I see (now I see) Now I see<em>

_Everybody hurts some days_  
><em>It's okay to be afraid<em>  
><em>Everybody hurts Everybody screams<em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way<em>  
><em>And it's okay<em>  
><em>La di da di da It's okay<em>  
><em>La la la la la<em>

_So many questions so much on my mind_  
><em>So many answers I can't find<em>  
><em>I wish I could turn back the time<em>  
><em>I wonder why<em>  
><em>Everybody hurts some days (some days)<em>  
><em>Everybody hurts some days (some days)<em>

_Everybody hurts some days (some days)_  
><em>It's okay to be afraid (afraid)<em>  
><em>Everybody hurts Everybody screams<em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way<em>  
><em>And it's okay<em>  
><em>La di da di da It's okay<em>  
><em>La la la la la It's okay<em>

_Everybody hurts some days_  
><em>It's okay to be afraid<em>  
><em>Everybody hurts someday (yeah we all feel pain)<em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay<em>  
><em>Can someone take me away to a better place<em>  
><em>Everybody feels this way<em>  
><em>It's okay…"<em>

~ "Everybody Hurts" –Avril Lavinge

**March 31…**

Chase sat up in bed. The buzzing of his phone was aggravating. Pushing back the covers, he grabbed the phone and stumbled to the hall in the dark.

"This is Chase," he mumbled as he left the bedroom.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Jenna screeched into the phone.

He yanked the phone away from his ear and swore.

"Jesus! Jenna, what the hell's the matter?" Chase groaned rubbing his ear.

"Have you seen Foreman?"

"I've been home all night with Isobel. So no, I haven't seen him. Why? What's wrong?"

"Wilson just showed up at the apartment with the bottle of scotch that House gave to Foreman and he keeps saying how he wants to talk to about Cameron."

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, I'll be there within an hour. See you soon."

The light in the bedroom was on when he entered the room again. Isobel was sitting up rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is everything okay?" she asked sleepily dropping her hands to her lap.

"Yeah, Jenna called. I have to go in. Something came up in surgery," he lied flipping on the light closest to the closet.

Isobel looked at him, "Why would Jenna call you? I thought she had the night off?"

Chase grabbed a pair of light blue scrubs and shrugged, "I have no idea. I just know that as the Chief Surgeon, I have to go in if there's a problem."

She watched him get dressed with a skeptical look on her face. Chase ignored the look on her face and slipped his pants on. She knew he was lying and he actually felt guilty.

"I should be back before you get up. I'll bring breakfast. Anything you want?"

Isobel laid back down on her side and pulled the pillow close, hugging it to her body.

"I wouldn't mind a bagel," she sighed.

Chase smiled and kissed her head, "Get some sleep sweetheart."

She didn't say anything, but closed her eye.

* * *

><p>Jenna was pissed. Wilson kept slurring on and on about how he was positive that Cameron was the best fuck of his life. House sat on the couch mildly amused watching Wilson try and come up with as many descriptive words to describe Cameron's breasts as possible. The doorbell rang and she quickly yanked open the door. Chase stood on the other side looking tired.<p>

"It took you long enough to get here. Did you have Isobel rub one out for you?" she snapped.

Chase rolled his eyes and walked around her into the apartment, "No, but she knows I'm lying to her."

"Chase!" Wilson yelled stumbling to stand, "The Australian bastard who has his fingers in everyone's pie. Have you tried Jenna's?"

Wilson gave a wink and stumbled towards the couch where House was laughing. Chase ignored the comment and looked at an aggravated Jenna.

"I'll take him home if you and House want to go find Foreman and figure out what happened," he volunteered.

Jenna sighed and grabbed her purse, "I'll go by myself."

* * *

><p>It was close to six o'clock in the morning when Chase and House entered the surgery department to find Jenna standing with Foreman.<p>

"How in the hell did Wilson get that bottle of scotch and what did you say?" House demanded angrily. Wilson had been a pain for the past few hours. He'd tried to dial Cameron on his and House's cellphones and kept declaring he wanted to know what happened the night he'd slept with her. In the end, it had taken Chase drinking Wilson under the table to cause the oncologist pass out.

"I ran into him and offered the drink to him," Foreman defended as he helped Chase to sit down in a chair in the hallway.

"How'd he get the whole idea of calling Cameron in his head?" Chase slurred a little. The multiple shots of liquor were starting to set in and Isobel would probably kill him if she knew he was drunk.

"He was already talking about it before I got there. He was going to dial her and I suggested we go get drinks. I took him to the bar and he had a few drinks and took the scotch with him."

Jenna exhaled hard and rubbed her forehead, "Okay, so he's passed out now...I'm assuming, seeing as how tipsy Chase is-"

"Wombat can at least hold his liquor unlike Wilson. You've done the Aussies proud tonight, mate," House said in fake Aussie accent before giving Chase a hard whack on the back.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Because getting Chase drunk made sense. Now Isobel will be asking questions as to where he was and why he's drunk."

House looked from Foreman to Chase and back Jenna with a smile, "Give me your keys Wombat."

Chase fished them out of his pocket clumsily and handed them over.

"That was the most idiotic thing you've ever done," Foreman said, watching House limp down the hall to Chase's office.

House unlocked the door and held his cane like a bat.

"Oh! Fuck," Jenna moaned, "Greg!"

The sound of breaking glass had Chase sobered quickly and moving quickly down the hall. House broke the photo frames on the wall and the used his arm to clear off Chase's desk.

"What the hell House!" Chase yelled as House broke a picture frame that had a picture of him and Isobel in it, "Stop it!"

Jenna grabbed him as he was about to go inside the office to stop House, "He's giving you an alibi and it will stop Isobel from asking questions!"

Chase stopped struggling, understanding the logic behind Jenna's words. He looked at Foreman who looked mildly amused and glared.

"I'm so glad this is amusing to you," he snapped.

"You're the idiot who gave him keys," Foreman chuckled, "This one is on you."

House stopped and took out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures, "Evidence for Isobel and I'll send them to her."

He turned and looked at them all as he spotted Cuddy's angrily glare coming down the hall, "House!"

"Got to go before Boss woman finds me and grills my ass. I'll bring home dinner babe!" House yelled to Jenna as he limped down the hall way towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>Isobel sat at the conference room later in the morning looking at patient charts and sighed. She knew that Chase had lied. She wasn't and idiot, she was a nurse who was used to having patients lie to her on a daily basis. Picking up on someone's lies wasn't that hard and Chase had been lying through his teeth.<p>

Taub and Foreman trailed in looking tired. Foreman sat down next to her, "Have you seen Chase's office?"

Isobel raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the tea she'd been drinking earlier, "Was I supposed to see it?"

Taub took his iPhone out of his pocket and showed her a picture, "House went ballistic last night and destroyed it. I guess Jenna called him last night trying to warn him."

Her eyes widened a little seeing all the glass. She looked at it confused because she'd been so sure Chase had been lying.

Was she wrong?

House opened the door to the office and walked in, "We've got a case. Where's brown and bi?"

"Thirteen is with a patient and I don't know where Kutner is," Isobel supplied, "Why did you destroy Robbie's office?"

"It was either that or Jenna was going to cock block me for a month. I figured your baby daddy wouldn't mind too much. Now, back to our patient."

* * *

><p>Chase walked into the clinic around 10:30 and saw Isobel standing at the nurses' station fighting with House and Taub.<p>

"You want me to go break into Kutner's apartment? So, you can know who he is sleeping with?"

"Yeah, I like Taub's theory about how he's sleeping with multiple women," House said slamming the file down in front of her, "While you're out pick up some Chinese food. I'm starving."

Taub's beeper went off. He looked at it quickly.

"Is it Kutner?" Isobel asked hopefully.

"No, it's Charlotte. Our patient is coding."

"I still want Chinese food," House called as he limped away.

Isobel closed her eyes. Sitting down, she rubbed her forehead with tired sigh. Slowly walking up behind her, Chase reached out and gently rubbed her neck.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you breakfast," he said as she looked up to see him.

"I'm sorry about your office," Isobel told him with a soft moan of approval as Chase's hands massaged her neck and shoulders.

"How about I make it up to you? Dinner at that one French restaurant you like and a nice bath later with a foot rub?"

Isobel laughed, "That sounds really good. I can't wait."

"I'll see you after work?"

"Yeah, I have to go find Kutner. Hopefully it won't be too time consuming."

Chase kissed the back of her head, "Alright. I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything and try and rest later. You look tired, sweetheart."

"I will," Isobel said reaching over her shoulder to clasp one of his hands before he left her sitting. Smiling, she watched him go as Cuddy came out of her office with an annoyed look.

"Have you seen House?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was going to see a patient and I have to go find Kutner. He hasn't shown up or anything."

Cuddy nodded and left the clinic looking put out still about whatever House's latest stunt had been.

"You going to go find Kutner?" Foreman asked sitting down in one of the empty office chairs next to her.

"Yep."

"Need a friend to go with you?"

Isobel sighed and shook her head, "Why not? Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>"How are things with Chase?" Foreman asked as they drove along the interstate towards Kutner's apartment.<p>

Isobel looked out the window and shrugged, "Good, I guess…we talked about moving in together."

"Moving in together?"

"It's Lily," Isobel said quietly, "My doctor thinks she may have a heart defect and if something is wrong with her, she'll need two parents to take care of her. Moving in with Chase would be logical."

"What do you want?"

"I just told-"

"You told me a big what-if scenario. Do you or do you not want to move in with Chase?" Foreman asked navigating through New Jersey traffic with the same ease that Chase used.

Isobel paused for a minute, "I…I do want to live with him. He's wonderful and sweet and you were right when you told me all those months ago that he had changed and was trying to be a better person. I can see it every day. He is trying to be a better man for me and Lily. I'm just…scared. What if she comes and he freaks out and leaves? What if he abandons us for a second time? I'm not sure I could handle that Foreman if it happens again."

Foreman looked at her for a second and then looked back at the road, "Then you've got a decision to make. Either you leave Chase and you stop stringing him along with the idea that you all can be one big happy family or you take a leap of faith and trust him in that he will do the right thing. You can't move forward Isobel if you don't trust him."

"I do trust him but-"

"But what?"

"He lied this morning. I called the surgery department and Janice told me that Chase and House didn't arrive until six. He left at two this morning. Where was he for four hours Eric? Janice said he was stumbling in like he was drunk. He left at two o'clock in the morning to go get drunk somewhere? This doesn't make any sense to me. So yes, I do trust him, but he lied this morning and I'm not sure what to think."

Foreman pulled off the highway and stopped at the red light, "You should just talk to him Isobel. Did you ever think he might lie to you because he cares for you and doesn't want to see you hurt? He'd rather lie and feel like crap then watch you get hurt?"

Isobel looked at Foreman and nodded a little, "I understand, I just don't want this to become a habit or a pattern. I trusted Erik and look what happened."

"Lumping your brother and Chase together is like say oil is the same as water. Your brother lied to cover his own ass, Chase lied to protect you. Big difference. "

"So, you know what happened?" Isobel said realizing that Foreman knew something she didn't, "You know what happened this morning?"

Foreman shook his head, "Talk to Chase. He can tell you. It isn't my place and he can explain it better than I can."

Isobel nodded as Foreman turned on the main road to Kutner's apartment. The rest of the ride was silent and within fifteen minutes they had found the correct building and stood knocking at the door.

"Kutner!" Foreman yelled pounding on the door.

Isobel looked around the dismal hallway with poor lighting. Something about the whole situation made her uneasy.

"Can we go?"

"House will just send up back," Foreman said, "Luckily, I know House has keys to everyone's homes."

Isobel raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding."

"I wish was, trust me."

Foreman took out the keys from his pocket and opened the door. He let Isobel go first and she looked around the living room with a small smile.

"At least Chase is clean," she called to Foreman, "I can appreciate that."

"Chase has had no time to be messy. When you work under House you have no personal life. Besides, he's a clean freak."

"Thank God I work under Cuddy," Isobel tease, "Kutner?"

She and Foreman rounded the corner of the bedroom and stopped. Kutner was lying face down on the floor by his bed. Blood was spattered on the walls and pooled around his head.

"Oh my God," she whispered as Foreman quickly moved to start CPR.

"Call 911!" Foreman yelled at her.

* * *

><p>Isobel sat on the couch in Kutner's living room watching the body bag carrying Kutner's body being rolled out. She felt Foreman's hand squeeze her shoulder, "We should go. Officer Harris offered us a ride back to the hospital. I don't think either of us are in any condition to drive."<p>

She nodded, but neither of them moved.

"How did this happen? I don't understand. He was so happy and funny and kind. I don't know why he would take his life," Isobel whispered.

"These things sometimes don't make sense," Foreman said quietly, "This is one of those times."

"I hope that he's not in pain anymore...wherever he is. I can't imagine being in his place."

Foreman squeezed her shoulder again and she reluctantly stood up. Nothing mattered at that moment, all she wanted was Chase. She wanted to be in his arms and have him tell her in his soft voice that everything would fine**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

**(I WILL STRIKE IF THERE AREN'T MORE REVIEWS!)**


	26. TwentySix: If I Die Young

**EDITED 02/08/2014**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! Please leave reviews! I love them! Enjoy  
><strong>

**All errors are my own:(Sorry!  
><strong>

**Mxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: If I Die Young<strong>

"_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors<em>  
><em>Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<em>  
><em>I've never known the loving of a man<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life<em>  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing<em>  
><em>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The ballad of a dove_  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>  
><em>So put on your best, boys<em>  
><em>And I'll wear my pearls…"<em>

~ "If I Die Young" –The Band Perry

**April 7…**

Isobel grasped Chase's hand tightly as Kutner's funeral began. She felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze back. Kutner's suicide had awoken something in her. Life had never seemed so precious to her before. When she'd gone home the night after Kutner had killed himself, she'd broken down in tears feeling Lily kick. Just as the flame of Kutner's life was extinguished, another life would burst into flame. She listened to the many prays for Kutner and she couldn't help the tear that fell.

Chase's hand let go of hers and rested on her lower back. His hand was comforting and it rested there for the remainder of the funeral. The rain began as they walked to the car. Chase had grabbed an umbrella and opened it. Isobel clutched his arm as they reached the parked car. The long sleeve black dress she wore was thin against the chilly air. Chase opened the door for her and she slipped into the Lexus without a word. She looked forward at the dark grey sky and lines of people dressed in black and the sea of umbrellas that were with them. She heard Chase open the back door to the car and put the umbrella on the floor. He quickly opened the driver's door and slipped inside. He turned the car on and put the heat on their feet.

"I think we should just wait till the traffic and weather die down a little," he said quietly.

Isobel didn't protest just nodded. For the past few days, she'd been burning to ask Chase why he'd lied the day Kutner died, but because of Kutner's death, she hadn't had a chance to ask. Her mood and feelings had been all over the place. Sometimes she was angry and annoyed with Robert then she'd feel sad and depressed about Kutner. Despite Kutner's suicide, Isobel knew that she had to talk to Chase. Gathering up her courage, she took a deep breath.

"I have a question," she said quietly, "The day that Kutner died, you left at two o'clock in the morning. Where did you go? You weren't at the hospital and you didn't show up till six in the morning and some of the nurses said that you looked drunk. Robert, what happened that morning and please... don't lie to me."

Chase gripped the steering wheel, "I'm sorry if you think I'd lied-"

"You went missing for four hours and weren't at the hospital. Where were you?" Isobel demanded angrily, "For God's sake Robert, where the hell were you for four hours?"

He looked at her and she could see there was fear in his eyes, "I wasn't with another woman if that's what you're implying."

"Where were you?" she said again with a hard edge in her voice, "Because I'm really getting angry that you can't just answer a simple question and it makes me think that you really did something wrong."

"I was with House. Wilson was drunk and he needed help. Despite what everyone thinks, House can't get do everything and dealing with a drunk Wilson falls into that category. I know that you and Wilson were close and I didn't want you to have worry."

Isobel rolled her eyes, "Why couldn't you have just told me that? You know what? I don't even want to know. I can't even look at you right now."

She looked out the window and spotted Jenna and House limping towards a taxi. She opened the door and got out of the car despite the down pouring rain.

"Isobel!" Chase called, getting out of the car after her, "Where are you going?"

"I'll see you at home. I have to talk to Jenna," she called before shutting the door behind her.

She moved quickly in the rain towards the cab. Jenna had seen her coming and left the door opened. Isobel slid in with ease and looked at House who was next to her.

"Trouble down under," he quipped to Jenna, "I told you she was pissed at Chase underneath that entire happy exterior. You owe me. Cough it up Mrs. House."

Jenna scoffed and fished her wallet out of her bag and opened it. Taking the fifty dollar bill out that she had, she put it in House's out stretched hand.

"Wait a minute. We're married. Why the hell am I paying you," Jenna said ripping the bill out of House's hand as Isobel closed the door.

"Because, you're paying me for food, sex and home to live in. Not to mention the fact that I pay the bills."

"Greg, stop," Jenna said rubbing her forehead, "Driver? Could you please take us to East 5th?"

The man nodded and Isobel looked over her shoulder to see Chase standing in the rain half way between her and his Lexus. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked worried.

"Don't do that whole pregnancy tears thing over his Australian ass," House said, "I'm not in the mood for tears. That goes double for you, Mrs. House. If I say no sex, no crying over it. Got it?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the window, "Fine, I'll just go see if your neighbor, Marianne, will help me get off."

House stared at her wide eyed, "You're going lesbian?!"

"Maybe," Jenna shrugged with a smile, "It could be fun."

"Don't ever get married or have kids," House told the young driver of the cab, "They get everywhere and you lose the opportunity to watch your wife have lesbian sex. Can I tape it?"

Jenna rolled her eyes, "No fucking way. You're not even allowed to watch me do it with Marianne."

"We're never having kids."

* * *

><p>Isobel was quiet as she stepped into the police station. A police officer had called her saying that Erik had requested to talk to her. She was on her way home to see Chase, but she felt like she'd rather talk to Erik then Chase. Jenna had forced House to pay for her cab expense to the police station and then to Chase's Townhouse. It had resulted in an argument from House that was ended with a withering glare from Jenna.<p>

Isobel walked down the hallway of the police station and spotted the officer that had been handling Erik's case. He led her to a small room and she realized the reality of her brother's situation was serious. Erik had grown a full beard and looked thinner then she could ever remember her seeing him. There was exhaustion behind his eyes that she could also feel in her own bones too. She sat down across from him and felt tears come to her eyes. The little blonde haired blue eyed boy was now a man, who was going to prison. Isobel tried to blink back the tears, but it hardly helped.

"Don't cry on my account," Erik said quietly.

Isobel took a shaky breath, "I haven't seen you in two months. What happened to my little brother? I'm sitting here realizing that you're all grown up."

Erik smiled a little, "I'm a man now and my big sister is about to be a mother. What a pair we make, right?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't pay your lawyer fees -"

"Isobel, it's alright."

She looked at him sadly, "I'm still your sister and we're family. I should have taken care of you."

"No, you shouldn't have. My sponsor is right-"

"Sponsor?" Isobel interrupted looking confused.

Erik nodded, "I'm addicted to drugs and alcohol. It took me some time to realize. I was fighting dogs to get the money to buy the drugs and I was selling on the side. A group of people from AA came into the jail to have a meeting and I attended. They were talking about things and I could relate to. I know I kept saying to everyone that I would clean up my act, but this time I'm on the right path and, God willing, I'll only get better with time."

Isobel's bottom lip tumbled, "I just wish you didn't go to prison."

Erik smiled, "You have always been too forgiving for your own good. The judge offered me community service or prison and I choose prison. It's the punishment I deserve, Isobel."

She nodded, "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. I have a year sentence, although according to the judge I've served two months already."

"I'll write to you. Every day, I promise."

Erik gave her a watery smile, "I know you will. I won't be any less of a brother to you if I admit I'm afraid?"

"I'm scared too, but we can be scared together," Isobel said reaching across the table and grasped his hand, "I love you. You're my baby brother. The only family I have left. I won't give up on you because I know you'd never give up on me if the tables were reversed."

He squeezed his sisters hand tightly, "I'm sorry for everything Isobel. I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

She stood up and embraced her brother tightly. The officer turned his face knowing Isobel would never do anything she wasn't supposed to.

Pressing a kiss to his check, Isobel let a tear fall.

"I know you'll become someone Mama and Papa would be proud of. Just by doing the right thing, I am proud of you."

* * *

><p>Chase rubbed the back of his neck and resisted throwing his phone. Isobel hadn't returned home the night before and he was anxious to know if she was okay. Deciding that he'd put off going into work long enough, Chase quickly gathered his things and left a note telling Isobel that he'd left in case she returned to his townhouse later. Watching Thor lay down on the floor of what had become Isobel's side of the bed, he smiled. Even the damn dog missed her and it had only been a night.<p>

* * *

><p>Foreman raised an eyebrow, "You alright House?"<p>

The man in question looked blearily back and yawn, "I spent my first night on my own couch. How the hell did it happen that as men, we get kicked out of our own beds."

"Get into a fight with Jenna?" Foreman chuckled.

"More like got yelled at by a psycho bitch."

Chase walked into the office carrying a chart and a cup of coffee, "Have either of you seen Isobel?"

Foreman looked at Chase with a smirk, "You get into a fight too?"

"More like a little disagreement."

"Someone remind me again why I got married?" House asked, "To get yelled at? Free sex? A maid?"

"Because the bros before hoes code failed?" Chase said taking a guess.

House smirked happily, "I taught you well. You're exactly right. I failed that sacred covet between men and that's why I'm miserable."

Chase snorted, "You're always miserable. Jenna didn't do anything...except yell at you for something you probably deserved to be yelled at for."

"We fought over your baby mama," House grinned, "Which by the way, you owe me forty-eight bucks in cab fare for her fat pregnant ass."

"House!" Jenna snapped as a tearful Isobel stood by her side, "You're an ass!"

Isobel quickly turned on her heel and left.

"Thanks House," Chase said with a hard edge, "In the future, don't insult her. Please!"

He walked past Jenna who looked like she was on the war path with House.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," House defended, "Besides, how the hell did you get in here without me hearing?"

Jenna crossed her arms over her chest and walked to the desk, "It doesn't matter how the hell I got in here. You're being an ass to Isobel and your bros should tell you not to piss off the ho. Just for the record, you're on the couch, again, at home tonight."

She stormed out of the office and left a shocked House and an amused Foreman in her wake.

* * *

><p>Chase found Isobel crying in the back corner of the deserted locker room. Crouching down in front of her, he didn't expect her to reach out and hug him tightly.<p>

"Shh," he whispered rubbing his hand up and down her back, "It's alright, sweetheart."

"I don't even know why I'm crying," Isobel sobbed, "He always says cruel things like that and I've never had a problem with it before."

Chase felt her let go of him and wipe a tear away.

"It's been a long stressful week," he said softly, "I know Cuddy offered everyone time off. Why don't you take a few days?"

Isobel nodded. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes as she didn't even put a fight up against his suggestion.

"You go get your things ready. I'll go talk to Cuddy. Meet me at the car in twenty minutes?"

She nodded again, "Okay."

He gave her a smile and watched Isobel walk away towards the lockers.

* * *

><p>Cuddy hadn't been surprised when he explained the circumstances of why he was asking time off for both Isobel and himself Chase mused as he pulled the Lexus up in front of his townhouse.<p>

The ride there had been silent and the silence continued into the building. Opening his front door, Chase watched as Isobel quietly walked in and dropped her bag down onto the long, narrow table to the left of the door.

"I'm going to go take a bath," she said quietly, "I know you have some work to do so I'll just leave you alone."

Something about watching her unpin her dark chocolate locks as she walked towards the stairs stirred a deep rooted desire in him to follow her. Her curls fell and the temptation to run his finger through them caught him off guard. Would Lily have Isobel's curls? Would her hair be brown like Isobel's? Or would she have his blond? Would she have a combination of both? He smiled as he pictured a little girl with dark chestnut curls standing in the hallway reaching out to him. Dropping his backpack down next to her bag, Chase followed Isobel up the stairs.

She stood in the bathroom, wrapped up in his robe, watching the water fill in the tub. Leaning against the doorway, Chase knew that she was still angry and confused about their disagreement at Kutner's funeral. In truth, he had discovered that going to bed angry wasn't something he enjoyed doing with Isobel at all.

"I thought you had work?" Isobel said, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I didn't really feel like I could do any work. I figured I'd join you...if that's alright."

She cracked a smile, "What if I just wanted a bath alone?"

"I figure then I'll sit next to the tub on the floor. There's enough room for me to stretch out."

Isobel shut the water off and turned to look at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and her breasts nearly came out of the robe.

"You can join me one condition," she smiled.

"What's that?" Chase asked coming closer to her and holding her hips.

"I have a very embarrassing problem that I need you to fix."

He smiled, "You know, I can fix just about anything."

Isobel giggled and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "Could you shave my legs? It's almost summer and I want to wear dresses without tights."

Chase laughed and hugged her, "I can do that. I not professionally trained, but I can try."

She looked up at him, "Thank you."

His hands slid around the front of her and gently undid the knot at the front. The robe fell apart and he ran the back of his knuckles up and down her breast bone.

"I don't care what House says," he whispered, "You're beautiful."

Isobel smiled at him in the bubble bath as he used the razor and made a clean line up her shin.

"You are good. I'm almost afraid to ask where you learned."

"Ever nic you jaw? That hurts and you learn fast after that."

"I can't say I have, but it does sound painful."

They were silent for a few minutes before Isobel spoke up again, "I owe you an apology."

He looked up at her confused, "For what?"

"I promise you I'd come home the night of Kutner's funeral. I didn't and I'm sorry."

Chase finished shaving her legs and stood up. Watching him begin to drain some of the water, Isobel raised an eyebrow.

She watched him grab a towel and walk towards her with a hand out reached.

"Need some help?"

Isobel looked up at him, "I didn't realize bath time was over."

"I can't really have a serious discussion with you while I'm staring at your gorgeous legs and breasts."

He cracked a small smile at her and she took his hand. Stepping out of the tub, Isobel wrapped the towel he'd given her around her body, "Let me go put something on."

Chase nodded and she walked past him to the bedroom. Putting on a pair of comfortable yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt, Isobel sat on the bed with her legs crossed. She looked at him leaning against the side of the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He was handsome. She couldn't deny that. His strong body made her body tingle and his smile could make her do anything. Chase walked slowly across the room and sat next to her on the bed. It was late in the afternoon judging from his watch.

"I didn't mean to lie to you intentionally," he started, "I just didn't want you to worry about anything. Jenna called me saying that Wilson was drunk and she needed someone to take him home. I said that I'd come get him and I didn't know what to tell you."

"You could have told me the truth," Isobel replied quietly reaching for his hand. He gave it to her willingly. She ran her finger tips over the smooth metal of his watch and touched his forearm. Something about touching him and feeling his muscle flex under his skin had her burning inside with desire.

"I could have and I'm sorry I didn't. Can you forgive me?"

She smiled at him, "I forgive you, and please just be honest with me in the future. Did you get Wilson home alright?"

Chase snorted, "We did and then he wanted to drunk dial some girl and I had to drink him under the table so he wouldn't."

"So, you were tipsy at work?" Isobel asked as he laid back on the bed.

"Only a little...can we please change the topic?"

Laying down next to him, Isobel curled on her side facing him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Chase turned to his side and propped his head up with his elbow, "How do you feel about getting bigger place? Your lease will be up soon and I figured either way, we will eventually need more space. This townhouse is nice, but it doesn't have a back yard and it's just not kid friendly in my opinion."

Isobel nodded, "I will try to think about."

"Try?" Chase challenged with a dimpled grin.

"I'm thinking of something else right now…something that is so much better than discussing living arrangements."

He leaned close and kissed her lips. Time stopped and all she could feel was the feeling of his warm lips on hers. When he did pull away, Isobel missed the feeling of his lips on hers. Smiling at him, everything felt better at that moment then it had in a long time. She felt his hand run over her belly just as Lily kicked. Chase paused and looked down at her tummy.

"What?" Isobel asked reaching out to him.

"I felt her kick my hand," Chase beamed, "I felt Lily."

She broke out into a smile as she laid on her back, "Really?"

Chase pushed up the over sized t-shirt and pressed a kiss to Isobel's tummy, "I love you too Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	27. Twenty-Seven: The Sun Is Rising

**Author's Note: **

**I'm so sorry for the extreme wait! Enjoy! The case that takes place in this chapter is from the episode, Under My Skin.**

**ALL ERRORS ARE MY OWN:( SORRY!**

**R4L**

* * *

><p><em>"...You're gonna make it, you're gonna make it<em>  
><em>And the night can only last for so long<em>  
><em>Whatever you're facing if your heart is breaking<em>  
><em>There's a promise for the ones who just hold on<em>

_Lift up your eyes and see_  
><em>The sun is rising, the sun is rising<em>  
><em>The sun is rising, the sun is rising..."<em>

"The Sun Is Rising" - Britt Nicole

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Sun Is Rising**

**April 11…**

"Have you noticed House acting differently?"

Chase looked up from the chart he was working on and stared at Wilson with a raised eyebrow. The oncologist moved around the nurse's station in outpatient surgery and sat down next to him without another word.

"Is this some kind of philosophical crap or something?" Chase asked as he sighed off on his most current patient, "Or did you and Jenna get together and decide to have some kind of powwow?"

"No," Wilson said with the shake of his head, "I've just noticed that ever since Kutner died…House has seemed off."

"I think it's safe to say that we've all seemed a little 'off'."

Before either man could say another word, Isobel walked up to them and pointed at Wilson.

"House is looking for you," she said quickly, "I don't know what his problem is, nor do I care. Just get him functioning to the point where he can actually help with the ballerina."

Wilson opened his mouth to say something, but Isobel cocked her head to the side as if challenging him to say something. Chase tucked his chin to his chest so Isobel couldn't see his smile. Without a word, Wilson stood up and straightened his lab coat. Isobel glared at the older man as he stalked off.

"Everything alright?" Chase asked as he stood up and replaced the chart back to where it had originally been.

"We need a surgical consult," Isobel announced as she rubbed the area where her neck met her shoulder, "Ballerina's skin is falling off and I've been ordered by Cuddy to get you."

"Did Foreman and the team rule everything else out?"

"It's not pneumonia or cancer," she told him with a shrug, "Hence, the surgical consult."

Standing up, Chase slipped his pen into his lab coat.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Problem?" Chase asked as he looked at the monitor of the Ballerina's heart. It had been a long day and instead of going home at five o'clock like he should have, he was doing the medical biopsy that House wanted done of the ballerina's liver. He'd already told Isobel to go home and sleep, but he doubted that she had actually listened to him.<p>

"Just a short burst of flutter," Foreman said as he looked at the monitor, "We're almost done."

Feeding the line through the vein, Chase concentrated on keeping his hands steady as Foreman watched him. For a moment, it felt like they were in the past, working together on a case. Brushing aside the memories, Chase continued to stare at the screen that was guiding him.

"When do you and Isobel have that ultrasound to confirm a heart defect?" Foreman asked quietly.

"Two days," he replied, "If we're lucky, it's nothing and Lily has nothing except for the family flaw."

"She inherited the family bleeding disorder?"

"We had the doctor run a genetic test. It's not confirmed yet, but I'm pretty sure Lily has the family flaw."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Like I want to make sure that my daughter is wrapped up in bubble wrap."

Foreman chuckled at his words, "I imagine that's how a lot of parents feel."

The ballerina's heart monitor jumped again and Chase quickly pulled back from where he was.

"She's going into A-fib," Foreman announced as he quickly reached for the crash cart, "Pull back."

"That's what I'm doing," Chase murmured as Foreman quickly prepared to shock their patient.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand," Jenna sighed as they sat at the ICU nurse's station. House had stuck Isobel on guard duty to make sure that no one screwed up the ballerina.<p>

"What don't you get?"

"Greg...he's just been acting really weird recently."

"House? Acting weird? Wow, just alert the press," Isobel told her sarcastically.

"I'm being serious! Ever since this whole multiple pregnancy scare thing, House has just been acting strange."

Shrugging, Isobel stood up and grabbed the small ginger ale she'd been slowly sipping down to combat the nausea that had started a few hours ago. She was sure it had more to deal with the fact she was petrified of the upcoming ultrasound of Lily's heart than actual morning sickness.

"Need to speak with you now," House said as he approached the nurse's station.

"Which one of us?" Jenna asked with a raised brow, "The wife or the HBIC of your department?"

"I need the head bitch in charge," he told her with a smirk, "Let's go, Isobel."

Setting aside the ginger ale she'd been drinking, Isobel stood up and followed House. They walked down the corridor away from the ICU and towards his office.

"I need you to be present at today's procedure," he told her as they entered his office, "Make sure the ballerina doesn't get brain damaged by the lack of oxygen."

Isobel paused before she sat down in the chair across from House's desk, "I thought that you were going to be at that procedure?"

"Something has come up and like I said, I need you to be there to make sure that our little ballerina doesn't get brain damage from the lack of oxygen," House told her as he went searching for something on the top of his desk, "Do I need to spell it out more clearly for you?"

"No," she said as she back up, "I will do my best to make sure your ballerina doesn't have brain damage, but I can't help but notice that ever since Kutner's death and his funeral...you seem off. Is everything alright?"

"I'm just peachy," House snapped at her, "Don't you have someplace to be?"

Taking one last look at him, Isobel left the office without another word. Something was going on with House and the little voice in the back of her mind told her to leave it alone. Whatever was going on with House wasn't her problem. She had too many other things to worry about instead of trying to figure out what was wrong with House.

* * *

><p>"I'll actually be dead?" the ballerina asked Isobel nervously as Chase pushed the crash cart next to the MRI.<p>

"Just your heart," Isobel said trying to be comforting, "Just for a few minutes. The doctor's are going to take a picture of your heart while you're heart is stopped and when it's finished, we're going to restart your heart. It's that simple."

Isobel watched Chase charge the paddles and take a deep breath. Taking a small step back and letting go of the frightened girl's hand, Isobel nodded. Chase quickly took the paddles to the girl's chest and stopped her heart.

"Three minutes are starting now," Isobel murmured to him as he raced towards the computer room where Foreman, Taub and Thirteen sat. Moving the ballerina's arm so that it wouldn't get caught, Isobel stared up at the clock that was counting down from three minutes. Quickly going into the room as well, she stood back as all four doctors attempted to view the scan as quickly as they possibly could, calling off parts of the heart that were alright.

"Right atrium is clear," Thirteen murmured as she leaned over Taub and looked at the scan.

"Left coronary artery is fine," Taub said as Isobel stared at the clock.

"You're almost at three minutes," Isobel announced to them.

"Keep going," Foreman called back, "We have to find out what's wrong."

"Chordae Tendineae is clear," Chase said as Isobel called out the three minute mark, "I've got to start her back up."

"We have some time," Thirteen insisted, "The three minute thresh hold is a guideline."

"She might already have brain damage," Isobel insisted from her place beside Chase, "Start her heart now because any brain damage after this might be severe and permanent."

Chase quickly left the room as Foreman called out a shadow on the scan. Before anyone else could confirm it, he hit the emergency button on the MRI machine and pulled the ballerina out. Isobel followed him and quickly began assisting him in doing everything they could to bring back their dead ballerina. The third shock Chase gave to the ballerina's heart brought her back and Isobel smiled at the girl as Chase felt for a pulse.

"It worked?" the girl breathed, "Did you find anything?"

Before either of them could say anything, Isobel pager went off. Staring at the screen, she swore loudly and went scrambling for the door.

"What's wrong?" Chase called after her.

"House," she breathed before leaving the MRI room. Walking quickly as she possibly could, Isobel found Jenna and Wilson in the ER with an unconscious House.

"I don't know why the hell he did it," Jenna sighed to Wilson.

"What happened?" Isobel demanded, "I just got your page."

"House collapsed," Wilson told her, "He hit his head on the glass table in his conference room. I found him and I have no idea how long he's been unconscious for."

* * *

><p>It was late when Chase got home from saving the ballerina's life. They had managed to save all her fingers and toes, but the girl still had nearly lost them along with her boyfriend. Poking his head into the bedroom, Chase smiled a little seeing Isobel sitting up on the bed with Thor by her feet.<p>

"Did you save your ballerina?" she asked him as he came to sit down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Isobel leaned into him comfortably as she scooped some ice cream on to her spoon.

"She'll keep all her limbs and we managed to get all the gonorrhea from her heart," Chase said quietly before he pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "What was your page about earlier? The one you got during the MRI?"

Isobel stiffened in his arms a little before she grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. Turning and looking at him, she shook her head and set aside her ice cream.

"House hasn't been sleeping since Kutner died," she told him quietly, "He started hallucinating from the lack of sleep and he fell down and hit his head. Jenna was worried frantically about him and Wilson paged me to calm her down. House is going to be okay. Wilson said that once he gets a few hours of sleep and really rests, his brain will restart itself and everything will go back to normal."

"Did Wilson consider the fact that maybe House's drug addiction has something to do with the hallucinations?" Chase asked as he let go of her and stood up.

"That's the thing," Isobel said as she watched him strip out of his scrubs and throw on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt, "Both Jenna and Wilson have said that since Kutner's funeral, House has been taking smaller and smaller dosages of vicodin."

Her words caught Chase by surprise as he looked at her with a raised brow, "House is trying to wean himself off the drugs?"

"It sounded like it. I know that House is in pain, but I'm all for him taking smaller doses. It has to be better for his liver and body overall. I mean, he's probably shot it, but this can be a good thing."

Pulling back the covers, Chase laid down in bed with her and nodded, "It sounds like Jenna is doing something right."

"That's just it too," Isobel sighed as she put the lid back on the carton of ice cream, "Jenna said that she didn't suggest or do anything. House is giving himself a lower dose all by himself."

* * *

><p>House stumbled into Cuddy's office late.<p>

"You do know that everyone is worried about you?" she sighed as she sat behind her desk doing paperwork, "I've had both Foreman and Wilson in here worried about your ability to make decisions."

"I need your help," House murmured quietly, "I've already started to slightly detox."

Cuddy looked at him in surprise for a minute before she quickly moved around her desk to help him sit down. House was already sweating and shaking a little. She could clearly see he was detoxing from the vicodin and it would only get worse. It was a small miracle that House was still standing and functioning.

"Let me call up to the rehab center," she murmured, "I can check you in under a false name and you can detox there."

"It won't work," House murmured, "You and I both know that. I'll just cheat and lie my way through and it won't help or work."

Cuddy looked conflicted for a moment before nodding and grabbing her coat and keys. Helping him to stand, she guided him out of her office and the clinic. It took them several minutes to get to her car, but when they did, House collapsed down into the back seat. His sweating was worse and the shaking had increased to violent jerking. Cuddy looked at him sympathetically as she closed the door and went to the driver's seat.

"I'll take you to a place where you can safely detox," she murmured to him as she started the car, "I have an emergency kit in the back of car that I'll take with me in case you have any problems."

"Thank you," House breathed as he closed his eyes, "Please, don't tell Jenna about this."

A pained look crossed Cuddy's face before she nodded and began to back out of her parking place in the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>April 12…<strong>

Chase couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous. Sitting in the waiting room with Isobel, he tried his best to keep calm and look serene. He knew she was nervous about the scan today. Her doctor was going to be looking to see if Lily had a heart defect and today, Chase didn't feel confident like a doctor would feel. He felt nervous and scared like any other parent to be would feel. Watching Isobel twist the rubber band between her fingers to work off any nervous energy she had, Chase couldn't help but feel like they were rubber band. The next few hours could change their lives for better or worse, but he knew that no matter what happened he wasn't leaving her again. He'd found a family and a life with her and Chase wasn't going to jeopardize that in anyway. A smiling nurse called Isobel's name and she jumped up quicker than he'd seen her move in weeks.

The nurse took Isobel's weight and vitals. Chase registered the numbers in his head as being great, but he didn't say anything. The nurse left them alone in the exam room and Isobel let the breath she'd probably been holding for a while.

"Nervous?" Chase asked with a smile as he reached for her hand.

Isobel took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, "I'm just worried about Jenna. She kept calling this morning about not being about to find House. I didn't know what to say to her to calm her down."

Her words didn't answer his question, but Chase knew that she didn't need to answer his question. He already knew the truth. They were both nervous and he doubted she'd slept the night before. He'd gotten only a few hours of sleep, but it was a restless sleep. The 'what-if' game had been playing in his head on and off since he had laid down to go to sleep the night before. Work had kept him busy during the day. Trying to prevent the ballerina from losing her hands and feet had been a great distraction, but lying down to sleep meant he had nothing to focus on. His fears had come creeping in his mind and Chase knew that the same thing had happened to Isobel.

House had created a colossal mess of all his charts and insurance a long time ago and the further along Isobel got, Chase knew House was relegating her to desk work. For his own selfish reasons, House wanted Isobel out of the way, but Chase couldn't help but hope that maybe House cared about Isobel in some way and wanted to prevent her from coming into contact with sick patients. Isobel might not be able to see what House was doing, but Chase could.

Neither of them said a word as the clock ticked by slowly. Every moment felt like an hour and just when Chase was about to stand up and demand that someone get Isobel's doctor, a knock on the door broke the silence of the room. Isobel held his hand tighter as the doctor her doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon," Doctor Hansen said with a soft smile.

Something about Doctor Hansen demeanor made Chase relax a little. An older man with graying hair and an easy smile, Hansen seemed to almost send a wave of calmness over the room as he moved about. He quickly offered his hand out and Chase took it and shook.

"You must be Isobel's friend, Eric?" Hansen asked calmly.

"No," Chase replied with a smile at Isobel, "I'm Doctor Chase."

"Ah! _The _Doctor Chase," Hansen chuckled, "Chief of Surgery at PPTH. You worked under Greg House."

"I did."

"Well, you made it out in once piece I see. Congratulations are in order, I think."

Isobel chuckled as she looked between them, "He's the father, Doctor Hansen. I didn't bring him just because he survived House…though that is admirable, too."

"Well," Hansen sighed as he pulled the stool in the room closer to him, "Let's talk about the things no one wants to actually talk about."

In a rapid fire, Chase listened as Hansen quizzed Isobel on everything from what she was eating to how her feet were feeling and everything else in between. He didn't say anything, but he did just listen. Isobel's weight was still on track for being close to seven months pregnant and her blood pressure was good as well. Chase nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Doctor Hansen mentioned slowing down a little bit as Isobel listed off the various activities at work House wanted her to do. The majority of it was still sitting work, but Hansen mentioned stress not being a good thing for either her or the baby.

The worst part of the exam came and Chase watched with apprehension as Hansen read the monitor and moved the wand around Isobel's stomach. For nearly ten minutes, they sat in silence until Hansen paused the screen of the machine and removed the wand from Isobel's stomach.

"I think that your daughter—"

"Lily," Chase corrected quickly, "Her name is Lily."

"Lily," Hansen nodded with a smile, "I think that Lily has a heart murmur. It simply means that one of her heart valves isn't really closing all the way and blood is flowing backwards. It's nothing to really worry about now. Many babies are born with heart murmurs, but what is concerning is the fact that Lily tested positive for Von Willebrand type II. It's not a death sentence, but she will have to be careful. You can talk more about this later with your pediatrician, but it's just something to keep in mind."

For nearly a half hour, Isobel questioned Hansen on every question she could think of. In shock, Chase just sat and listened. His mind was reeling with the news that he'd passed the family flaw onto Lily. He'd always know that he was a carrier of the deficiency, though he didn't have it. Type II wasn't as bad as Type III…

Chase could vaguely remember learning about different blood clotting issues in medical school, but he couldn't believe that Lily would actually have the deficiency. Guilt and relief flooded his body at the same time as he watched Isobel sit up and wipe the gel off her skin. He'd seen his relatives with the disease and he hoped that by explaining what he'd seen, he could give Isobel some comfort. Chase felt relief that he could help to set Isobel's worry at ease, but he couldn't help feeling guilty in many ways too.

He didn't know how sick Lily would be. What if she needed surgery down the road? What if she fell or was in a traumatic accident? If he'd stayed in Chicago, he'd have left Isobel alone with a little baby who could very well need intense care someday. Thinking about what he'd almost given up made the guilt even worse. Watching Isobel stand and helping her to slip her light weight cardigan on, Chase pressed a kiss against her cheek. He'd nearly given up the only family he was likely to ever know.

Isobel and Lily were his family and God hoping, any other children they were blessed enough to get…someday. Holding the door open to the examination room, Chase silently followed Isobel out to the receptionist desk. She smiled kindly at the receptionist and booked another appointment.

Taking her hand in his as they walked out to his car, Chase couldn't help but smile. Lily didn't have a heart defect which was fantastic news and while she'd gotten his 'defective' genes, Chase felt like somehow, everything in the world was falling into place. He didn't care what drama was happening between Jenna and House, nor did he care about Cameron and Wilson's mess. For the first time in his life, Chase felt light as a feather and he felt like he was at home.

"What are you smiling about?" Isobel asked with a teasing smile.

Raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to it, Chase smiled back at her.

"How about we grab some frozen yogurt and a movie?" he suggested, "We can curl up and shut our phones off for the day. We don't have to worry about anything in the world."

"I'd like that," Isobel grinned, "It sounds perfect."

Holding open the car door for Isobel, Chase let her slip into the car before walking around and getting into the driver's seat. Taking Isobel's and in his again, he brushed his thumb back and forth against her knuckles.

"Don't worry about Lily," he told her softly, "We're going to get through this come hell or high water. We'll get through this as a family and nothing is going to stop us Isobel. I promise."

Just as he was about to pull out of the parking space, Chase's phone rang. Without looking, he answered the call.

"Robert? It's Alison, I need to talk to you if you have a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! **


End file.
